Reencontro
by Nanda Lissarini
Summary: A clonagem de um Inu-youkai poderoso, poderia despertar um amor que transcendeu eras... Uma cientista brilhante apaixonada pelo futuro e fascinada pelo passado descobrira que a peça chave de sua pesquisa é na verdade seu verdadeiro amor... SESSHY X RIN
1. Chapter 1

**犬夜****叉**

**(Os personagens de Inu-Yasha não me pertencem) **

* * *

><p>Nascimento e sofrimento<p>

- Nakatomi-sama!

- Hai...

- Estão chamando a senhora no laboratório 4, é urgente! – o homem falava com a respiração alterada pela corrida.

- O que houve, Ikino-san? – A mulher perguntou, quase correndo ao lado do rapaz, em direção a porta de entrada do laboratório.

- O embrião o qual a senhora clonou as células esta evoluindo... no útero artificial neste momento... como a senhora foi responsável pela pesquisa, não seria justo a senhora não ver esse momento! E os médicos mandaram chamá-la com urgência!

- Hai! – respondeu com um sorriso, adentrando a porta em seguida.

Ano: 2012...

- Veja Nakatomi-sama... a sua teoria estava certa! – Os cientistas e médicos observavam a reprodução celular com sucesso, logo começando a desenvolver.

Rin Nakatomi, 22 anos de idade...

Formação: Médica, cientista e pesquisadora.

- Olha Ikino... Nosso primeiro bebê!

- Hai... o que acha que vai ser?

- Menino... – confirmou sorrindo.

- Espero que dessa vez dê certo _senhorita_ – comentou um homem com uma expressão muito enérgica. – esses seus caprichos nos custam uma fortuna, nosso laboratório quase ficou sem fundos ano passado, por causa de sua insistência em clonar seres que _deixaram_ de existir a muito tempo.

- Mas existiram, e se temos material para clonar e tentar reviver essas criaturas lindas, porque não...? – ela comentou esperançosa.

- Porque não temos muito dinheiro para bancar sonhos impossíveis. – ele olhou para o útero artificial, formado por líquidos orgânicos e tecnologia avançadíssima. O aparelho era formado por um grupo de imitações orgânicas, que, fazia com que um bebê fosse gerado fora de um corpo humano, dando assim a possibilidade dos cientistas observarem o desenvolvimento de clones e bebês fecundados artificialmente.

- Não é um sonho impossível Izumo-sama! Nós já conseguimos reproduzir sapos, mamíferos e ate ovíparos nesse laboratório, porque não um...

- Escute, esses seres não tinham quase dois mil anos de idade... as células estavam em perfeito estado, e podíamos confiar deles renascerem sem problemas.

- Hai, mas eu me esforcei o máximo, trabalhei semanas nessa célula, e consegui recuperar todos os nano-capilares do DNA, e depois... essa célula parece ter sido tirado de um ser vivo, pois ela, ao contrário das outras estava em perfeito estado, só haviam dois nano-capilares danificados, e os outros componentes estavam bastante claros.

- O que quer dizer?

- Esta célula parece ter a idade de apenas 100 anos, e as danificações foram feitas apenas pelo tempo que ficou sem se expor ao oxigênio, ou seja, parece ter sido guardado a vácuo. Acho que não existiu ser como este há cem anos atrás... tenho certeza de que, pelo que vi, e comparei, que o dono desse material é bastante parecido com um ser humano, ele tinha muitas semelhança com a célula humana.

- Eu te desejo muita sorte, Nakatomi... – ela sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça. - ... se essa experiência falhar, você esta na rua... – a moça sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha, e sua expressão alegre se transformou em desespero.

O homem saiu do local tranquilamente, segurava seu notebook em uma das mãos e alguns papéis na outra.

- Se me demitir seu laboratório vai falir...

- Nakatomi-sama, não se preocupe, ele vai se desenvolver e se tornar um lindo garoto.

Cinco semanas depois...

- Esta se desenvolvendo bem... – ela conversava com o embrião, agora com o desenvolvimento bastante ativo. - ... como você era... hum? Vamos ver o seu coração? – ela encaixou um pequeno plug no útero, na base deste, onde haviam quatro entradas, e logo no computador, Esperou alguns segundos, mas não demorou muito e um gráfico formou-se no monitor de seu notebook, onde tinha baixíssimas batidas.

- Kami! Esta batendo! – a emoção tomou a moça. E esta era tão grande que seus olhos soltaram lagrimas. – Preciso mostrar isso para o Izumo-sama! – ela acessou o programa de gravação, e voltou para perto do útero, e orgulhosa observou o liquido onde continha o minúsculo embrião.

O gráfico mostrava batidas, de um milímetro de altura, quase um tremido, diferenciado apenas pelo espaçamento, o que mostrava o real pulsar cardíaco de um ser.

- Muito bom! – o homem se animou ao ver o gráfico. – Ate agora tem dado ótimos resultados... ao contrario do outro que morreu na primeira semana.

- Ah!... – ela sorriu sem graça. – desculpe pelo prejuízo...

- Poderia descontar seu salário ate pagar tudo, mas eu preferi esperar, eu confiei no seu talento...

- ele estava otimista, e Rin sentiu-se orgulhosa de seu trabalho. – espero ganhar milhões com essa experiência...

- O quê? – ela sussurrou, e ficou preocupada com as ambições daquele homem.

O tempo foi se passando, e a cada dia aquele embrião foi se tornando um novo ser. Já haviam se passado seis meses, e a semelhança que a criatura tinha com um humano era muita, exceto algumas características, como orelhas deformadas, e marcas pelo corpo.

- O que esta parecendo? – Izumo observava atentamente o pequeno corpo flutuando no líquido, ligado a um cordão umbilical o qual ligava-se em uma placenta e esta era sustentada em uma parede do útero artificial, e recebia nutrientes de acordo com a necessidade de desenvolvimento. Estes medidos pelo próprio útero, o qual faziam manutenção diariamente, sendo postos líquidos com quantidades regulares de vitaminas, ferro, fósforo, cálcio, entre outras adições complementares.

- É um menino muito bonito... não acha Izumo-sama?

- Não acho... ele não parece normal... eu esperava um youkai e não um semi-humano como isso.

- Mas... olhe as orelhas... elas são muito diferentes de orelhas humanas não acha? E também... aquelas manchas...

- Senhorita Nakatomi, esse feto tem semelhanças demais, e as orelhas podem estar dessa forma porque ainda não estão formadas direito, e as marcas, bem pode ser um problema que os pais apresentaram...

- Sua teoria é idiota...

- O que disse?

- Izumo-sama... me diz quantas vezes o senhor viu um bebê sendo gerado? – ela olhou-o altiva.

- Uma vez... mas... eu não me interesso por essas coisas, gosto de ver os resultados.

- Se viu uma vez só, não sabe as diferenças... então não fique dizendo besteiras... essa criança não tem nada haver com um ser humano, ou o senhor é cego? – ela falou seria.

- Esta querendo ser demitida?

- Demita-me... e eu carrego ele comigo, a experiência é minha...

- Não é não, esta sendo financiada pelo laboratório e não por você, por isso, não se apegue a essa... criatura – ele fez um gesto de desdém com a mão. - ... pois isso não passa de uma experiência que estamos fazendo... e, depois que ele nascer, nós vamos mantê-lo aqui...

- Só pensa em dinheiro... sabia que ele vai ter sentimentos também. – Ela se irritou.

- Sentimentos... – ele deu uma alta gargalhada, e Rin olhou-o furiosa dessa vez. - ... eu li sobre essas criaturas, e não passavam de animais irracionais, assim como os dinossauros. Eles só viviam para comer...

- Pare com isso...

- Escute Nakatomi... eu quero que se afaste sentimentalmente desse ser, ou pode se prejudicar...

- Não! – ela olhou o feto novamente.

- Eu não estou pedindo, estou mandando. E se me desobedecer, eu mato essa porcaria agora mesmo, basta drenar o líquido e cortar a alimentação por alguns minutos, e esta tudo acabado... – ele foi frio, e Rin baixou o rosto.

- Esta bem... desculpe Izumo-sama.

- Ele não é seu filho, entendeu? – ele segurou no rosto de Rin com uma mão, forçando-a olhar para ele.

- Sim... – Rin respondeu, desviando os olhos.

Após ouvir a resposta, o homem soltou o rosto de Rin, virando-se para sair do local, mas parou ao ouvir o que Rin perguntou.

- De onde é a matriz?

- Que matriz?

- De que corpo a célula foi tirada, de onde é?

- De um laboratório distante daqui, os cientistas descobriram o corpo dentro de uma caverna úmida... é só isso que sei...

- Não sabe em qual localidade fica Izumo-sama?

- Não... eles só nos deram essa célula porque tem necessidade de saber como era o comportamento desta criatura... querem descobrir mais sobre ela...

- Entendo... – Rin baixou o rosto, e ouviu quando a porta se fechou, voltando a olhá-la, mas logo desviou-se dela, voltando olhar o feto. – Não vou deixar eles machucarem você.

As semanas foram se passando, e com elas os meses, a cada dia, uma novidade, um desenvolvimento novo para o bebê.

Três e vinte e duas da manha...

Ainda estava escuro quando Rin recebeu um telefonema urgente do laboratório, e ela sequer vestiu uma roupa apropriada, apenas um robe e seu sobretudo. Corria a quilômetros por hora nas ruas com seu carro ate chegar ao lugar, e quando chegou, correu rapidamente ate a sala onde estava o feto.

- Nakatomi-sama! É agora... Graças a Kami a senhora chegou a tempo.

- Hai... – ela colocou as luvas, e olhou ao útero artificial. Deu um pesado suspiro, e tocou no teclado, onde havia uma lacuna.

- Rápido... – um dos médicos presentes pediu.

Rin rapidamente digitou uma senha e assim que a primeira fase se abriu, ela selecionou uma opção, e apertou _enter._

"_Preparando para a drenagem..."_ – uma luz vermelha se ascendeu, e os líquidos começaram a escoar, e o bebê, agora formado, estava prestes a ser retirado do lugar.

Após o líquido ser drenado, Rin correu ate o outro lado, e esperou ansiosa o recipiente se abrir. O bebe não se mexia, por ainda não ter sido animado. Um dos médicos, um pediatra, aproximou-se, e deu um pano para Rin, e após ela o pegar, segurou o bebe e enrolou-o neste enquanto o médico cortava o cordão.

Após ela afastou-se com ele nos braços, e entregou para o médico, e este tentou o fazer chorar, mas não havia reações.

- O que esta acontecendo, porque ligaram a essa hora... – Izumo entrou, mas calou-se ao ver os médicos trabalhando e Rin aos prantos. – O que houve?

- Ele... não chora, não se mexe...

- Esta morto? – o homem andou apressado ate onde o bebê estava e olhou.

- Não senhor, esta respirando, e o coração esta batendo...

- Não... meu bebê... – Rin estendeu os braços e correu ate onde o bebe estava, mas Izumo a segurou e bravo começou a falar, alto.

- Essa criatura não é seu bebê Rin... acorda.

- Seu maldito, esta querendo matá-lo...

- Esta louca...

- Me largue! – ela se desvencilhou, mas os médicos entraram na frente.

- Nakatomi, você esta demitida. – Izumo pronunciou-se irritado. – fora daqui. Ikino, chame os seguranças...

- Não... – ela maneou a cabeça.

- Eu avisei para não misturar as coisas... – ele foi frio, e virando-se passou a caminhar para perto do útero artificial, enquanto os seguranças a segurava pelos braços.

- Por favor, não o machuque, o que vai fazer com ele? – ela era quase arrastada para fora.

- Isso não é da sua conta mais... passe aqui amanha para pegar suas coisas...

Após chegar em casa, Rin encolheu-se em cima da cama, e chorou, chorou muito, ate o clarear do dia. Fez vários planos, pensou até em roubar o bebê do laboratório.

Logo arrumou-se, ia buscar suas coisas, e tentar ver a criança novamente pelo menos mais uma vez. Dirigiu rápido para o lugar onde trabalhava, e ao chegar estacionou o carro no lugar costumeiro, saiu do carro e após trancá-lo correu para a grande porta de vidro. Na recepção pegou o cartão-chave da porta, e caminhou rápido pelos corredores, chegando logo ao elevador. Este a levou ate o laboratório, e após passar o cartão-chave abriu a porta, e viu seis médicos trabalhando.

Observou o local, e percebeu que a criança havia sido levada para outro lugar, preocupou-se grandemente com possibilidades de o bebê não ter suportado o restante da noite. Aproximou-se de um dos médicos, sentindo-se um pouco insegura.

- O que houve com o bebê? – ela perguntou temerosa.

- Eu não tenho autorização para lhe dizer...

- Mas... – ela desistiu, ao ver o homem voltar ao trabalho, vendo que ele fingia não vê-la ali.

Arrumou suas coisas com grande tristeza e desgosto, sentiu seus olhos arderem pelas lágrimas que teimavam em sair de seus olhos. Queria vê-lo, mesmo que fosse por um segundo.

Ao terminar de colocar seus pertences numa caixa, Rin saiu do laboratório, estava cabisbaixa.

- Nakatomi-sama! – Ikino chamou-a em tom baixo. – Eu sinto muito.

- Hai... eu também... – Rin olhou-o por um instante, mas logo baixou o rosto novamente.

- Não se preocupe, eu a manterei informada sobre o E-02. – ele passou a olhá-la, pondo uma mão atrás da cabeça.

- E-02? – ela olhou-o interrogativa.

- Hai, foi o nome que deram para o bebê-youkai. – ele sorriu.

- E você sabe como ele esta?

- Hai, ele foi transferido para o andar de cima, para uma incubadora especial.

- Porque? – ela usou um tom preocupado, começando a caminhar para a saída, e Ikino a acompanhou.

- Ele não tem reflexos cerebrais, parece que é uma casca vazia, sem alma... Ele foi recolocado no líquido de nutrientes, e colocaram um tubo para ele respirar, mas não abriu os olhos.

- Isso só aumenta as chances dele ser sacrificado Ikino... – Rin chorou mais uma vez.

- Não! – o rapaz de porte forte e cabelos longos a tocou no ombro, tentando consolá-la – O Izumo-sama disse que ganharão milhões com ele, mesmo sendo apenas um boneco.

- Então... aquele desgraçado pretende explorar o máximo que puder do pequeno Ichi...

- Ichi... foi esse o nome que escolheu?

- Hai... – ela olhou-o ainda com os olhos úmidos.

- Eu a manterei informada sobre o pequeno Ichi... – ele olhava-a esperançoso.

- Obrigada... – Rin colocou as coisas no banco do carona, e logo após adentrou o carro.

Não conseguia se conformar com sua demissão, e muito menos com a idéia de ficar longe do pequeno Ichi. Queria saber como ia se desenvolver, como ia se transformar de pequeno para um grande youkai. Mas talvez jamais o visse, e esse pensamento só aumentava sua tristeza.

Ao chegar a casa, estacionou seu carro na garagem, saiu de seu carro, logo o trancando. Rin mostrava-se bastante desanimada alem de muito entristecida. Após adentrar sua casa, foi direto para seu escritório com a cabeça baixa, colocou a caixa com seus pertences em cima da mesa que ficava no escritório.

Rin não estava preocupada se tinha perdido o emprego, e sim naquela criatura e nas ambições daquele homem que um dia foi seu superior. Ela não podia fazer nada quanto àquela criança, e ficava desesperada com o que estava acontecendo.

Sentiu-se culpada por estar longe da pequena criatura... e com esse sentimento, sua mente ficava cada vez mais preocupada.

As ambições de Izumo era a maior preocupação de todas, pois ele é o único que podia prejudicar o bebê. Podia querer vasculhar o corpinho dele, que nem tinha começado a se desenvolver depois do nascimento, ou tentar fazer com que ele mexesse a força, estimulando o cérebro com pequenas descargas elétricas, o que causaria a redução hormonal, com isso prejudicando o crescimento, e desenvolvimento de glândulas importantes no corpo do pequeno.

Esses pensamentos só a deixavam mais desesperadas. Mas se tentasse algo, como invadir o laboratório, sem ser uma das funcionárias, poderia ser presa, e ai sim, estaria totalmente perdida.

Ao anoitecer daquele mesmo dia, Rin esperava a ligação de Ikino, para saber mais sobre o pequeno Ichi. Enquanto o fazia, estava absorta em sua documentação sobre a clonagem daquela célula. Procurava por alguma falha, que o tenha levado ficar sem os reflexos cerebrais. Sim, ela poderia ter errado em alguma coisa, talvez na emenda dos nano-capilares, os quais tinha sido feito com a ajuda de partes de uma célula humana. Mas ela não havia encontrado nenhum erro, nenhum desvio de sua atenção era feito enquanto trabalhava naquela célula. Tinha quase certeza de que a culpa do bebê não reagir não era dela, pois ela era a que mais sonhava vê-lo vivo, ver como ele seria ao se desenvolver.

Em todas as questões que Rin fazia, a única que residia insistentemente em sua mente era: Como estaria a criança.

Ikino não dera notícias naquele dia, como o prometido, Rin parecia mais preocupada com cada minuto que se passava, não podia ligar para o laboratório, ou colocaria tudo a perder, mas podia ligar para Ikino, porem tinha um pouco de receio de o fazer, e descobrir que aquela pessoa por quem tanto trabalhou, não estivesse mais entre eles.

Quase uma semana depois de angustia, Rin recebeu a inesperada visita do amigo, ela apresentava-se furiosa com ele.

- Porque? Você me deixou louca de preocupação...

- Nakatomi-sama... eu não podia me ausentar, eu estou ocupando um lugar de extrema importância no laboratório agora... para dizer a verdade não deveria estar aqui neste momento... – ele explicou, adentrando o lugar.

- Desculpe... – ela baixou a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe, eu entendo o porquê esta nervosa. – ele viu-a olhá-lo, e logo aproximar-se.

- Então não me deixe mais nessa agonia... me conte como ele está...

- Eu estou responsável pela nutrição dele, e passo a maior parte do tempo o observando... – ele explicou – posso sentar-me?

- Pode sim, quer um chá? – ela ofereceu.

- Sim, por favor... – ele aceitou, abrindo a pasta, após sentar-se. Enquanto Rin foi ate a cozinha, e rapidamente começou a preparar o chá que oferecera a Ikino.

Logo estava de volta, com o chá em mãos. Sentou-se ao lado do rapaz, que segurava uma pasta. Logo que pegou a xícara entregou a pasta a Rin, que a abriu.

- Estes são os exames feitos nos últimos dias, e ele tem se desenvolvido bastante. Nós aumentamos as doses de alguns nutrientes como às vitaminas, B1, B2, B5, B6 e B12, pois são as mais importantes no momento e que, são necessárias a ele, pois o como você mesma tinha pesquisado, essas criaturas se alimentavam de carne onde as doses dessas vitaminas são presentes. Sem contar com outros nutrientes importantes para os ossos.

- Sim... ele precisa de bastante cálcio... já que vai ser um garoto bastante ativo futuramente... – Rin comentou alegremente, vendo os resultados anotados na planilha feita por Ikino.

- Não se alegre tanto... exames feitos mais profundamente mostraram instabilidade hormonal, o organismo dele parece não controlar os hormônios.

- O que? – ela parou de olhar os papéis e passou a olhar o amigo.

- Mas estamos tentando controlar isso.

- Será que eu fiz alguma coisa errada, na hora de clonar? Ou errei nos cálculos...

- Não... tenho certeza de que fez tudo certo... o problema é que aquele ser, na minha opinião, esta sem um espírito...

- Porque essa afirmação? - Rin olhou-o curiosa.

- Eu acredito que, o espírito que pertenceria aquele ser ainda esta encarnado...

- Deixa de falar besteiras... – Rin deu uma risada, colocando a mão na frente da boca para o fazer. - ...eu acho que ele deve ter algum problema cerebral, por isso não se mexe.

- Não é besteira Nakatomi-sama... – ele começou, mas foi interrompido.

- Rin... me chame de Rin, eu não sou mais sua colega de trabalho e sim sua amiga... – ela sorriu, e ele sentiu o coração acelerar um pouco.

- Desculpe... Rin...

- Não se desculpe... – ela organizou os papéis e os entregou ao rapaz.

- Eu preciso ir... o pequeno não pode ficar sem atenção... – disse ele levantando-se.

- Entendo... – Rin levantou-se também, e o seguiu ate a porta, a abrindo depois para que ele saísse.

- Eu logo trarei novidades, ou te ligarei após as cinco da tarde...

- Ahn... se não for pedir muito... poderia fazer uma cópia desses exames para mim, e trazer alguns exames de sangue feitos para eu examinar...

- Quer continuar trabalhando nesse projeto? Mesmo depois de ter sido demitida? – ele olhou-a com censura.

- Não... quero apenas saber mais sobre ele... – Rin baixou o rosto.

- Entendo... – ele apoiou uma de suas mãos no ombro de Rin. – eu trarei o que me pediu.

- Obrigada! – os olhos de Rin admitiram um brilho cintilante, mostrando a Ikino uma felicidade singular.

De certa forma, o rapaz sentiu prazer em ajudar Rin, mesmo sabendo que arriscava seu emprego com tal atitude. Mas sabia da importância daquela pesquisa para ela, foi uma experiência maravilhosa...

Rin havia passado nove meses e duas semanas residindo naquele laboratório, cuidando atenciosamente daquela criatura tão singular. De certa forma ela o considerava um filho, mesmo sabendo que nunca poderia tê-lo, ela tinha esperanças de ainda o ver livre, ou junto a ela.

Logo que Ikino estava de volta, novidades surgiram. Ele rapidamente anotou-as na planilha, e ficou satisfeito por ver resultados. As doses de hormônios que tinha exposto ao bebê tinham ajudado a ele controlar alguns órgãos, que estavam funcionando anormalmente.

As pulsações cardíacas marcadas a cada segundo informava em uma planilha feita no monitor que estava normal, apenas com uma pequena aceleração ao fim da ultima hora, mas nada que fosse alarmante.

- Ikino... – Izumo o chamou de repente. – preciso de relatórios sobre o E-02, faça-os ate o fim dessa hora e me entregue.

- Sim senhor... – o rapaz acatou a ordem, já começando a digitar algumas linhas do que havia sido pedido.

- Tenho uma importante reunião com o diretor do laboratório Hart... – comentou, mostrando-se satisfeitíssimo com aquela reunião.

- Irá discutir sobre a futura produção de clones Izumo-sama? – perguntou, querendo saber mais sobre aquele assunto.

- Sim, e se tudo der certo, nosso laboratório vai subir bastante o nível, por causa dele – o homem apontou o pequeno ser com o polegar. – De qualquer forma, esse youkai vai nos render muito dinheiro. Imagino o quanto não irão pagar só para olhá-lo... – um sorriso sombrio se formou no rosto daquele homem, que aproximou-se do recipiente onde o bebê estava, e uma leve aceleração cardíaca pode ser percebida por Ikino, vinda do pequeno, como se ele estivesse sentindo algum perigo.

- Esse laboratório... não foi o mesmo que enviou a célula que a Nakatomi-sama clonou, e pode dar início a toda essa reviravolta? – Ikino levantou-se de onde estava, e aproximou-se, tomando os prontuários e anotando algumas informações, logo os levanto ate sua mesa, para continuar a digitar o relatório. Extraindo informações deste.

- Não... o laboratório que me doou essa célula é do centro oeste, é distante e só o fez porque queria saber como era o comportamento desses seres... eles queriam o manter em uma gaiola depois de _extraído do útero, _só que eu não poderia deixar que essa preciosidade fosse mantida presa...

- Então... eles apenas queriam o ser depois de pronto, e as despesas? Eles pagaram?

- Sim... – Izumo virou-se, aproximando-se depois. - ... só que para eles, a clonagem não deu certo, e o material se deteriorou com muita facilidade, sendo descartado depois de manuseado...

- Então... o senhor...

- Sim, eu menti... para o nosso próprio benefício...

- Mas Izumo-sama, eles confiaram em sua palavra... e agora, pode ser preso por enganar, e também pode ser acusado de roubo...

- Não diga besteiras... essa experiência me pertence desde o início, e depois, eu tive o cuidado de reembolsar os gastos feitos por ele, o que me da o direito da compra dessa célula. Eles assinaram os termos de doação ao laboratório. – ele sorriu cínico. – Eu tomei todas as providencias necessárias para que eu sempre estivesse certo.

- E quanto a parte da Nakatomi-sama?

- Parte? – ele deu uma gargalhada. – Que parte?

- Ela fez parte disso, tem que ganhar algo...

- Aquela mulher... – ele fechou o semblante. – ela me traria problemas sérios se soubesse dessa estória toda... poderia tentar se vingar por eu tê-la demitido...

Ikino parou os dedos sob o teclado de seu lap top e sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha por ele ter usado aquele tom, e logo em seguida sair pensativo do lugar. O que estava tramando.

Logo terminou o relatório, e sem espera fez uma cópia, enviando diretamente para o e-mail de Rin, mas com um acréscimo no final, como um aviso.

Rin mostrou-se muito feliz com o relatório feito por Ikino, mas ficou apreensiva com o aviso final, que o amigo lhe deixara:

"_Rin, mantenha-se distante deste laboratório, deixe que eu vá te procurar, não me ligue no horário em que estiver aqui. Logo te explicarei o que esta acontecendo."_

Sim, era uma coisa bastante séria, mas será que realmente merecia atenção? Rin parecia indecisa.

Aos dias que se decorreram depois disso, Rin manteve-se socialmente. Foi em busca de novo emprego, não tendo muito sucesso. Mas nada a fazia desistir, iria estar trabalhando ate o fim do outono.

Rin jantava silenciosamente. O dia tinha sido bastante cansativo, pois tinha acordado bem cedo para novamente procurar emprego. Logo ao almoço, fez alguns envios de informações curriculares para laboratórios e hospitais que tinham anúncios on-line. E após isso, resolveu, fazer algumas compras, já mexendo na sua reserva. Queria comer algo diferente e também comprou um casaco mais quente, pois as temperaturas estavam cada vez mais baixas, o inverno prometia aquele ano.

Um toque suave interrompeu o silencio, e o jantar de Rin, que, sem reclamar, levantou-se, abrindo a porta. Parado frente a esta, estava seu amigo, que lhe estendia algumas flores.

- Obrigada... Rin sorriu, logo dando espaço para o rapaz entrar.

- Acho que interrompi seu jantar, me perdoe... se quiser posso voltar outra hora...

- Não se preocupe... eu já estou terminando... – ela caminhou ainda sorrindo para a cozinha, onde colocou as flores sob a pia, logo pegando um vaso, e o enchendo com água, ajeitou carinhosamente as flores, as levando para a sala, onde as colocou próximo a janela, onde tinha um pilar, que sempre tinha flores, quando ela trabalhava. – Sente-se comigo... – ela convidou. - ... se não puder esperar eu compreenderei...

- Eu posso... na verdade eu quero conversar algo de muita importância com você, Rin, algo que diz respeito ao Ichi...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? - ela parou o hachi no meio do caminho, levando-o de volta ao recipiente onde comia.

- Não... – ela suspirou aliviada ao ouvir isso. – Mas pode acontecer...

- Explique melhor... – ela limpou delicadamente a boca...

- Izumo-sama esta pretendendo vender a imagem do bebê...

- Vender a imagem? Como assim? – ela voltou-se para o rapaz, bebendo um gole de suco depois.

- Sim... ele pretende montar excursões, com membros de outros laboratórios, para que vejam o youkai-bebê, e terão que pagar por isso...

- Que cretino... – ela semicerrou os olhos e um brilho enfurecido apareceu.

- Mas, sinceramente, acho que a alegria dele não ira durar por muito tempo... – o rapaz sorriu vitorioso.

- E porque esta afirmando isso agora? – ela viu-o sorrindo.

- Acho que você não deve saber de onde veio aquele material, o qual deu inicio a tudo isso, não é?

- Não, eu só sei que um laboratório doou o material para que pudéssemos trabalhar...

- Uma ação de caridade, não parece...

- Sim... Ikino, onde quer chegar?

- Eu explicarei... – e foi isso que o rapaz fez, explicou detalhadamente o procedimento para Rin, que ficou boquiaberta com aquela novidade.

- Então... aquele bebê não pertence ao laboratório... – Rin sorriu com um fio de esperança.

- Não, e você não deve mover nem um milímetro para ajudar ao laboratório recuperar aquele bebê. – ele pediu, fechando os olhos.

- E porque não! Se eu o fizer, o laboratório pode me devolver o emprego ao lado do Ichi, e eu poderei acompanhar seu crescimento...

- Se fizer qualquer coisa... você pode estar correndo risco de vida... – ele olhou-a nos olhos e Rin sentiu seu estomago revirar. - ... Izumo-sama não tem intenção nenhuma de deixar de ser milionário, e aquele bebê será a fonte de sua fortuna... Rin... se tentar qualquer coisa, ele pode mandar matar você...

- Ele disse isso? – Rin perguntou receosa da resposta.

- Não diretamente... – ele suspirou.

- Ikino...quero todos os dados possíveis deste laboratório, quero saber...

- Não! – ele alterou-se, levantando, logo saiu de perto de Rin. – Eu não exporei a esse perigo...

- É sua última palavra?

- Sim...

- Então eu mesma irei ate lá e pegarei tudo que precisar...

- Você acha tão importante assim essa criatura? A ponto de arriscar a sua vida?

- Sim... porque eu amo aquele ser. Fui profissional ate onde pude, mas não posso negar meus sentimentos por ele. – ela confessou, e o rapaz virou-se para olhá-la.

- E você ama-o tanto que faria qualquer coisa para o ver feliz?

- Sim... – ela sorriu.

- E também faria qualquer coisa para o ver bem... e vivo?

- Qualquer... coisa... – ela ficou séria, vendo claro agora, na expressão do rapaz seus sentimentos. – Ikino... você...

- Eu não quero que se machuque Rin... – ele aproximou-se e apoiou as mãos nos braços dela carinhosamente. E ela corou com o gesto. - ... eu faria de tudo para a ver feliz... sem que se machucasse...

- Eu... eu não sei o que dizer... – ela sentiu ele suspirar. – Acho que eu me dediquei tanto ao trabalho que esqueci de viver... uma vida normal...

- Mas... nunca é tarde para se tentar... – ele sorriu amigavelmente, e Rin correspondeu-o.

- Desculpe por nunca ter percebido...

- Não tem importância, eu entendo seus motivos...

- Mas... eu fico sem graça... eu... – ela ia continuar, mas ele afastou-se, indo em direção a porta.

- Eu trarei o que me pediu, amanha... depois que eu sair de lá... – ele esperou que ela abrisse a porta, e saiu, acenando para ela depois, ainda sorrindo.

O que Rin mais desejava naquele momento era a liberdade de Ichi. Talvez se ela estivesse presente, conversando com ele, como sempre fazia, podia fazer com que ele reagisse, ou estudando melhor o porque das causas dele não reagir, poderia reverter o processo e o fazer ter vida, uma vida normal.

Ela imaginava-o grande, correndo para ela como um filho. Um erro que ela jamais poderia ter cometido na frente do cientista mais ambicioso que conhecia. Mas ela agora, graças a Ikino, podia tramar um plano, para poder reaver a liberdade de Ichi, ou entregá-lo ao verdadeiro destino.

Como Ikino havia explicado, ele seria criado de uma forma especial pelos cientistas, dono do projeto. E talvez se eles o empregassem lá, poderia sempre estar ao lado dele.

Após aquele dia, Rin empenhou-se, e por hora deixou que seu maior segredo não fosse exposto. Sim ela tinha um plano para resgatar Ichi, ou pelo menos devolvê-lo aos verdadeiros donos.

Mas isso levaria um pouco de tempo, pois precisava descobrir onde se localizava o laboratório onde o dono do material que deu origem a Ichi.

Todas as sextas feiras, Rin recebia noticias e relatórios feitos do pequeno, e por insistência, ela conseguiu que Ikino descobrisse onde se localizava o tal laboratório.

- Rin, tem certeza que vai ate esse lugar? – Ikino mostrou-se preocupadíssimo.

- Sim, mas não irei revelar nada, só quero ver como é o fóssil que nos deu o material de Ichi. Por hora, o bolso do maldito Izumo ficara cheio.

- Por hora? Mas você...

- Eu prometo, que não vou me machucar... – Ela pousou a mão sob a de Ikino, que sorriu.

- Eu trouxe algo para você... – ele pegou um envelope branco no bolso, e entregou-o a Rin, que olhou confusa.

- O que é? – ela olhou-o sorrindo.

- Abra, tenho certeza que irá adorar! – ele afirmou sorrindo.

Rin abriu delicadamente o envelope, e dentro havia uma fotografia, ela a pegou, e quando virou a imagem do lado certo, sentiu instantaneamente um frio no estomago, e sorriu intensamente, deixando lágrimas escaparem, molhando seu rosto.

- Como ele esta grande... lindo... – ela acariciou com ternura a imagem.

- Foram feitas seções de fotos para serem arquivadas, e eu fiz cópia dessa, achei-a tão natural.

- Obrigada Ikino... – ela abraçou forte o rapaz, que correspondeu o abraço. Mas ao soltar-se suavemente, Ikino não tirou os braços de cima de Rin, e aproximou-se. Sem que percebessem, estavam se beijando, e Rin entregou-se ao beijo, sentindo-se muito feliz para interromper aquele momento.

Ikino sentiu seu coração pulsar cada vez mais forte, mas tinha que conter-se, aquele era apenas o primeiro beijo entre os dois, que nem namorando estavam.

O beijo durou o suficiente, para os dois ficarem sem ar, e ele percebeu isso nela primeiro, e separou-se vagarosamente, querendo que aquele momento durasse mais. Abriu os olhos, e passou a observar o rosto de Rin, um pouco corado. Ela ficava tão linda daquele jeito.

- Me desculpe Rin... – ele afastou-se de vez, mas delicadamente. - ... eu...

- Se arrependeu Ikino?

- Não, jamais... mas é que eu não tive sua permissão em fazer tal coisa... eu...

- Não precisa pedir permissão para beijar alguém Ikino... – ela corou, mas ele estava mais corado que ela.

Para quebrar o clima de vergonha, Rin afastou-se do rapaz, e foi ate seu quarto, onde guardou com carinho a fotografia de Ichi. Ele estava, na imagem, deitado em um berço de vidro, estava sem o tubo de respiração, e os lábios bem desenhados estavam rosados. Ele estava deitado de ventre para o alto, e com as pernas um pouco abertas, mostrando seu pequeno sexo. Podia-se notar também um pouco de cabelo, era branco, mas não aparecia muito por estar molhado. Ele parecia dormir tranquilamente na imagem.

Era um bebê muito bonito, deveria pertencer a uma nobre linhagem de youkais. Esse era o pensamento de Rin. Mas queria que ele estivesse de olhos abertos, queria saber a cor destes, como eram, pois ela tinha um pouco de curiosidade em saber como eram.

Mas sua curiosidade restringiu-se, não queria forçar a abertura dos olhos do pequeno.

- Izumo não sabe desses seus encontros comigo não é? – Rin perguntou, voltando à sala.

- Não, se ele souber, eu com certeza serei demitido...

- Então, acho que deve se afastar um pouco, não quero que perca o emprego por minha culpa... – Rin foi sincera.

- Se eu perder,vai ser por uma boa causa... vai ser pela mulher que amo... – Rin corou ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Mas... se perder o emprego... você ira passar pelo que eu estou passando...

- Esta em dificuldades? – ele preocupou-se.

- Não, eu estou usando minhas reservas...

- Entendo... isso é ruim.

- Sim, é muito, mas eu logo resolverei isso.

- Espero que sim... – ela sorriu.

Alguns dias se passaram, mas os pensamentos de Rin eram apenas um, ir ao encontro da matriz. Se tivesse sorte, podia ate ter mais informações sobre como ele viveu, e se seu corpo estava tão bem conservado quanto pensava. Mas seus planos não estavam indo muito bem, pois suas reservas não lhe davam permissão de gastar muito, ainda mais com uma viagem longa, como teria que ser colhia todos os dados possíveis sobre Ichi, e ate ajudava Ikino com a nutrição do pequeno, indicando outras alternativas de nutrientes.

O tempo em que ficou desempregada não durou mais que um mês, e com o novo emprego de médica, em uma clinica conceituada, não estava tendo muito tempo para receber Ikino em casa, e eles passaram a almoçar juntos.

Ichi estava agora com seis meses, suas taxas hormonais estabilizaram e ele gozava de plena saúde. O corpo estava com características mais marcantes e agora, era bastante perceptível os cabelos que faziam ate uma pequena, mas notável franja sobre a testa. Notava-se neste mesmo local, uma lua crescente, da cor roxa azulada, e ainda em seu rostinho quatro marcas alongadas da parte onde futuramente teria uma costeleta e estas chegavam ate metade se suas bochechas. Duas de cada lado. Estas também se faziam presentes nos braços, fazendo segmentos que vinham da parte interior do pulso e uma delas fazia terminações em cima da mão. Eram marcas paralelas, assim como as do rosto, e que, tinham a cor púrpura meio rosada. Eram características muito marcantes agora que ele crescera de quarenta e oito centímetros, depois no nascimento, para quase setenta e cinco centímetros.

A característica mais marcante era as orelhas, para o ganancioso Izumo, aquela parte era a que definia que ele realmente era um youkai legítimo.

- Ikino... peça para a Yura ligar para um médico no hospital central, para que faça os exames necessários. Quero a opinião de outro médico. Peça que extraia E-02 do líquido e o coloque na incubadora do andar de baixo, onde eu poderei acompanhar o procedimento.

- Sim Izumo-sama... – ele acatou as ordens, logo fazendo as ligações necessárias, e observando Izumo, que olhava fixo para a criança, que permanecia no líquido, dentro do recipiente.

- Ele esta crescendo rápido... espero que acorde logo... – ele comentou, saindo de perto do youkai. – Chame também um oftalmologista... quero os olhos dele abertos hoje...

Ikino sentiu um frio na espinha ao ouvir aquilo. Essa atitude poderia cegar a criança, expor a visão dele a luz poderia danificar a córnea, a qual jamais tinha tido contato com a claridade. Mas não podia fazer nada alem de acatar as ordens dada pelo seu superior.

Assim que terminou o que fazia, levantou-se e, com cuidado, liberou o tanque, drenando a água nutrida. Com isso, pouco a pouco o pequeno corpo descia, por fim sendo aconchegado no colo de Ikino, em um tecido grosso, para que ele não sentisse o choque térmico, depois de sair de um local sempre a temperatura mantida em média para aquecê-lo corretamente.

- Como você esta rapazinho? – ele conversou com o bebê, como se ele pudesse o ouvir. – Tem alguém lá fora que ama muito você... e que com certeza o protegeria dessas crueldades diárias... – ele foi delicado ao puxar o tubo de oxigênio da boca do pequeno. Como sempre, nenhuma reação era proferida. Ele continuava imóvel como um boneco. Ele acariciou o rosto do bebê, logo começando a secar seus cabelos em um gesto delicado. Fez o mesmo em todo o corpo da criança, tirando vestígios de umidade. Após, enrolou-o em outra manta, essa mais grossa e quente, seguindo para o andar de baixo, em um elevador especial, o qual era utilizado para conectar os laboratórios do prédio.

Ikino, após entregar o bebê a incubadora, monitorou as pulsações cardíacas com um estetoscópio. O coração batia tão saudável, e as faces estavam tão coradas. Quem o visse diria que era um ser normal.

Uma hora depois, o oftalmologista chegou, e Izumo o acompanhou até a sala onde fariam os procedimentos.

Ikino estava sempre próximo, era o dever dele cuidar e estar sempre ao lado do bebê, anotando e arquivando cada mudança feita pelo bebê.

O médico presente sorriu irônico ao perceber do que se tratava, e com sua experiência, a qual sua barba branca indicava, viu que aquilo jamais foi um ser humano, e que com isso, não precisaria ter tanto cuidado ao lidar.

- Quero que abra os olhos dele, e examine se há alguma vida neles... – Izumo pronunciou-se, e o médico tocou o ser com certo desdém.

Ikino indignou-se com a indelicadeza do médico, que sem nenhum cuidado abriu primeiro o olho direito do pequeno, e de longe ele pode notar que os olhos eram de um amarelo... não um dourado bastante vivo, e as pupilas tinha forma de um traço vertical castanho bem escuro. Eram olhos realmente muito bonitos.

Izumo por sua vez preparou sua máquina...

- Izumo-sama... talvez não devesse fazer isso... poderia causar danos aos olhos dele por causa do flash...

- Ikino, não se meta, seu trabalho é só anotar o prontuário as mudanças do E-02...

- E depois meu jovem, essa criatura não tem necessidade de enxergar, pois não passa de uma experiência... – o tom soou gélido aos ouvidos de Ikino.

A vontade que teve foi pegar o bebê e desaparecer...mas se o fizesse, poderia prejudicar ele e também a Rin, pois seria o primeiro lugar que Izumo iria procurar.

Observou com tristeza o procedimento, viu as pupilas do pequeno se retraírem milímetros por causa do flash. Foi uma boa reação ate, mas que com certeza causara muita dor ao pequeno. Era a primeira vez que tinha seus olhos abertos por obrigação, e isso deve ter doido de inicio, mas o corpo não clamava por causa da dor. Nem quando levava inúmeras picadas de agulhas para exames sanguíneos.

Logo que essa parte terminou, veio à seguinte, a que fez Ikino quase chorar de tristeza. Sem pena, o médico abriu indelicadamente a boquinha do bebê, e tentou induzi-lo a fazer vômito, introduzindo o dedo indicador na garganta do pequeno, mas decepcionou-se, pois a única coisa que pode sentir, foi a respiração já ofegante da criança youkai.

Rin tinha razão... era crueldade mantê-lo ali... Izumo era ganancioso demais.

Após aquela dolorosa seção, Izumo deixou o lugar juntamente com o médico, indo para a sala, onde ele faria observações e depois Izumo entregá-las-ia a Ikino, para que arquivasse.

Ikino, ao ouvir a porte se fechar, aproximou-se rapidamente do pequeno, o cobrindo com a manta. Percebeu que a pequena boca estava ainda aberta, antes rosada, agora ressecada. Ikino molhou uma gaze em um pouco de soro, e passou na boca de Ichi, fazendo aos poucos, os lábios voltarem a ficar rosados.

Para sua surpresa, os olhos também estavam semicerrados, não exibia brilho vital, somente o reflexo da luz branca do lugar. Com cuidado, ele abriu um pouco os olhos da criança, fazendo sombra com a outra mão. Notou que a pupila estava completamente aberta, indicação clara de que havia sido prejudicada, ou estava com intensa dor. Soltou a pálpebra superior, mas os olhos continuavam abertos. Pegou um pouco de soro, e umedeceu os olhos um pouco, para que eles pudessem se fechar novamente, sem resíduos, mas ao pingar o líquido, percebeu desta vez que a pupila antes negra tinha uma pequena mancha central, uma mancha branca. Ele sabia o que aquilo significava. Como temia, o flash tinha danificado a sensível córnea. Certamente se algum dia aquele ser "despertasse" estaria parcial ou completamente cego. E isso o entristeceu ainda mais.

Dera graças a Kami quando tudo terminou, e o médico chamado para exames chegou. Este tinha um ar rude, mas era só a aparência. Sob o fiel olhar de Ikino, e também Izumo, o medico examinou minuciosamente o bebê, que ainda mantinha seus olhos semicerrados.

- Ele parece bem... esta rosado... – ele observou um pouco o corpo da criança, e notou algo. – Essa pele... – ele segurou delicadamente no pequeno pênis - ...poderia ser retirada...

- Esta dizendo para fazer postectomia nele? – Ikino interveio, com um tom bravo.

- Sim... será bem melhor para fazer a higiene genital... – o médico agiu naturalmente.

- Isso pode vir causar problemas mais tarde? – Izumo ignorou o protesto de Ikino.

- Não problemas sérios, pode dar um pouco mais de trabalho na hora de limpar... e como ele é apenas um boneco vivo, deveria fazer, já que ele depende de um todo das pessoas ao redor.

- Tem razão... faça-o. – Izumo decidiu.

- Esta bem... preciso de material para isso... – o médico pediu.

- Ikino... pegue os instrumentos cirúrgicos...

Sem escolha, teria que observar o procedimento.

Pegou todos os instrumentos necessários, e um pouco de anestésico também, para que evitasse mais sofrimento.

- Para que trouxe esses anestésicos? – Izumo perguntou sério – ele não tem reações cerebrais, logo não sentirá nenhuma dor...

- Izumo-sama... – o médico olhou-o de forma pouco amigável.

- Não é necessário... – ele foi direto. – Faça logo isso...

Ikino cerrou os punhos. Teve vontade de socar Izumo, e observou o médico cortar friamente o prepúcio, e um pouco de sangue escorreu, aquilo era demais. Como podia? Talvez Ichi estivesse gritando mentalmente de dor em seu pequeno órgão. Ikino olhava para o rosto inerte do pequeno, que permanecia de olhos semi abertos.

Por sorte aquela seção de tortura não durou muito, e o médico ate foi cuidadoso, e suturou com bastante cuidado a pele. Pelo menos não ficaria uma cicatriz horrível no pênis, que agora estava sem a proteção da glande.

Não importava o que o ser sentia... eles não tinham piedade... nem dos animais que haviam ali, mas eram tratados com mais cuidado, pois estes sim, gritavam de dor ate com a pequena picada de uma agulha.

Logo, Ikino molhou os olhos de Ichi novamente, e depois de lavar os vestígios de sangue que ficou nos testículos e ânus do pequeno, o levou de volta a sua "cela de líquidos", mas antes de recolocá-lo, abraçou-o delicadamente forte.

- Me perdoe por não tê-lo defendido... – ele sentiu uma dor no coração, provinda da tristeza que sentia. – Prometo que ajudarei a Rin te tirar daqui o mais rápido possível...

Com a mesma gentileza de antes, recolocou o tubo na pequena boca, e o colocou dentro da "cela", ele considerava-a assim agora. Preparou algumas doses de analgésico, e as adicionou no líquido, sentindo a consciência menos machucada com aquele gesto. Viu-o erguido dentro da cela de vidro, e os olhos ainda estavam semicerrados, agora em um dourado menos vivo por causa do líquido. Viu um fio de sangue escapar da uretra, ele havia expelido, como se urinasse. Seu coração doeu mais uma vez, e dessa vez pode sentir algo escorrer pelo seu rosto. Sim, uma lágrima solitária, que ate ele mesmo surpreendeu por deixá-la cair. Agora sabia o que Rin sentiu quando foi arrastada de dentro do laboratório.

Ikino ficou parado frente à cela, observando Ichi por momentos intermináveis, ate que Izumo entrou na sala, e o rapaz voltou-se para olhar para aquele infeliz. A vontade que teve foi arrancar a cabeça dele com um soco, mas conteve-se novamente. O sorriso daquele homem, o deixava com náuseas.

- Ikino, tenho muito trabalho para você. Tente fazer outro relatório, mas esse com essas informações. Arquive tudo e depois faça as mudanças pedidas pelo médico.

- Mudanças?

- Sim, ele disse que precisa aumentar doses de alguns nutrientes, e também de hormônios, para ele crescer mais depressa...

- Isso o prejudicaria...

- Apenas faça... não questione... – ele entregou os papeis a Ikino, saindo depois da sala.

Quando Izumo fechou a porta, Ikino arremessou tudo em direção a ela. Irado por ter que fazer aquilo.

Longas três horas depois, Ikino começou a preparar-se para sair, mas antes de ir, aproximou-se da cela e tocou-a de forma terna.

- Eu voltarei amanha bem cedo Ichi-kun... trarei notícias de Rin... – ele notou um pequeno aceleramento cardíaco. Acho que aquela casca vazia, tinha vontade de se comunicar, e como seu cérebro não admitia isso, ele o fazia com seu pequeno coração.

Ikino sorriu, ao ver essa reação, olhou mais uma vez para o rostinho da criança, e para seus olhos, e logo saiu, trancando a porta com seu cartão.

Uma bolha se formou e foi expelida pelo canto da boca de Ichi, e seus lhos antes semicerrados, se fecharam. Pareceu que ele sentiu a solidão, e finalmente adormeceu.

Ikino dirigiu rápido, e encontrou Rin estacionando seu carro na garagem. Ficou feliz por vê-la, mas ainda estava muito triste com o que presenciara naquele dia.

- Ikino... – Rin o chamou, trancando a porta do carro, logo dirigindo-se à ele, que saia de seu carro para o encontrar.

Ele nem fechou a porta de seu carro, esperou que Rin se aproximasse e a abraçou forte. Quis chorar toda sua tristeza, mas ela interrompeu o abraço.

- O que aconteceu? Porque esta assim? – ela olhava-o seria, mas Rin parou de o observar após ele estender um envelope a ela, que rapidamente abriu, e com o choque levou uma das mãos na boca.

- Vamos para dentro... – ele pediu, fechando a porta do carro, com uma força considerável.

Rin percebeu certo nervosismo.

- Sim... venha... – ela caminhou para dentro, ainda chocada com a imagem que via.

Ikino conversou com Rin, explicou tudo que havia acontecido aquele dia, e ela não pode deixar de notar a tristeza em cada palavra do rapaz.

- Rin... o maldito sequer anestesiou o pênis da criança... fez tudo a sangue frio, como se ele não sentisse dor... foi horrível...

- Ele esta cego... isso foi demais para mim... eu irei ate o laboratório do centro-oeste, vou contar tudo e dar essas fotos e arquivos para ele.

- Rin... você prometeu...

- Eu vou cumprir minha promessa... mas não posso mais suportar essas seções de tortura... deve ser muito doloroso não poder ao menos chorar de dor.

Rin estava decidida, e sua decisão poderia acarretar sérios problemas para ela e também para Ikino e Ichi...

Mas não quis pensar nas conseqüências por hora, só queria pensar no bem estar de Ichi.

- Eu vou te ajudar Rin... – ele falou decidido, fazendo Rin olhá-lo de forma confusa.

- Mas... e seu emprego... – ela tocou o ombro dele com carinho.

- Rin... não quero o ver mais sofrendo dessa forma... ele pode não ser um ser humano, mas deve sentir dor como nós e ter necessidade de carinho. – ele olhava-a, e Rin não conteve a emoção mais uma vez. – Eu conversei com ele hoje e toquei com carinho aquela cela, e o coração dele acelerou como se quisesse retribuir... foi tão bom saber que ele corresponde...

- Mas... você mesmo disse que ele era somente uma casca vazia...

- Sim... mas estou tentado a duvidar disso... depois daquela reação... – não quero mais ter que olhar o rostinho dele inerte, sem poder se defender das crueldades daquele maldito...

- Então... se quer mesmo o livrar disso, vamos começar... – ela levantou-se animada e correu ate seu local de trabalho, o qual reservava em casa. Um pequeno escritório.

Lá organizou junto com Ikino todos os relatórios feitos, e juntando todo o material, fizeram um único relatório.

Ikino digitava com certa rapidez, pois a cada picada de agulha anotada, ele se compadecia cada vez mais do pequeno.

- Rin, não posso fechar esse relatório ate saber quando irá fazer essa viagem... – ele terminou o material de quinze meses.

- Eu entendo... – ela olhou o texto e logo para Ikino. – Nosso Ichi vai ter que esperar um pouco mais... só mais um pouco.

- Temo pela vida dele Rin...

- Não se preocupe, em um mês eu estarei retomando o que gastei, e teremos a chance de salvá-lo a tempo.

Já passavam das três da madrugada, e os dois ainda estavam trabalhando. Organizaram as fotos dos arquivos de meses em um só, e também todos os exames feitos. Cada troca de líquido era anotada, em uma planilha minuciosamente organizada.

Enfim, depois de quatro horas trabalhando, os dois terminaram. Rin parecia bastante cansada, e Ikino nem se fala...

- Bem... vou para casa, preciso de um banho e descanso... amanha tenho que estar bem cedo no laboratório, pois vamos fazer tomografias para saber como vão os ossinhos do Ichi, e também faremos marcação das ondas cerebrais, para saber a atividade que ele esta desempenhando... será um dia cansativo... – ele suspirou por fim, levantando-se em seguida.

- Desculpe... – ela viu-o espreguiçar, esticando o corpo.

- Não se desculpe... eu fiz porque também me apeguei ao Ichi... não quero o ver sofrer mais... e depois, você também ficou aqui ate agora... me ajudou a fazer aquele relatório... não muito pequeno... – ele sorriu divertido.

- Acho que você nunca escreveu tanto... – ela levantou-se e o acompanhou ate a porta de saída, para onde ele caminhou.

- Eu venho assim que der, para terminarmos... – ele beijou-a delicadamente nos lábios, logo partindo.

Rin trancou a porta, logo seguindo para seu quarto, estava feliz por ter a ajuda de Ikino, e também por saber que em breve veria Ichi... pegaria ele.

Após um banho, Rin deitou-se e logo dormiu.

Como Ikino disse a Rin, o dia foi extremamente agitado. Por sorte, ele foi a pessoa que fez tudo naquele dia, e o tempo todo conversava com Ichi. Observou as imagens do interior do corpinho no monitor, ele estava ótimo, os nervos bem desenvolvidos e o esqueleto bem formado. Ainda notava-se cartilagens nas juntas das mãos, dos ossos não formados, mas isso era normal para um bebê na idade dele.

As ondas cerebrais mostravam uma atividade maior quando ele o tocava, e aquilo só fez Ikino ter mais vontade de o retirar daquele lugar. Ele, de alguma forma, respondia aos toques. Seu pequeno cérebro estava vivo e consciente de tudo, segundo o que mostrava aquele exame... então, ele realmente sentiu muitas dores no dia anterior. Novamente aquele aperto no coração tomou Ikino.

Ele chorou quando fizeram a postectomia, chorou quando abriram seus olhinhos...

- É garoto, vamos voltar para seu berço? – ele tirou os pequenos eletrodos, e pegou-o delicadamente no colo, mas o monitor acusou uma vibração diferenciada, ainda havia restado um eletrodo, na parte que indicava as emoções. Ikino não entendeu tal reação, e antes de terminar aquele exame, quis fazer novamente. Delicadamente ligou os eletrodos no crânio do bebê, e visualizou o monitor, estava tudo normal, logo aproximou-se e pegou o pequeno nos braços e a atividade cerebral aumentou muito.

- Ichi... você me sente... pode me ouvir não é garoto? – ele ficou feliz com aquilo.

Mas as surpresas só estavam começando naquele dia.

Após as seções terminarem, Ikino o levou para o laboratório onde iria recolocá-lo no líquido, e enquanto preparava as seqüências de nutrientes, observava Ichi... Seus dedos tocavam levemente o teclado, mas pararam suspenso no ar quando viu algo diferente acontecer. Uma lágrima escorreu do olho esquerdo de Ichi. Sem pensar em mais nada ele correu ate o berço de vidro onde ele se encontrava deitado, e olhou para o bebê. Ele estava com os olhos abertos e muito úmidos.

- Ichi... – ele olhou-o atentamente, e viu que aquilo era medo. Sua primeira emoção demonstrada. - ... esta com medo... – Ikino o acariciou no rosto. - ... não tema... eu estou aqui, e vou te proteger.

Ele tocou o peito do bebe, e pode sentir o coraçãozinho pulsar rápido, mas logo foi se acalmando e ele finalmente fechou os olhos.

- Ichi...

Aquilo foi uma vitória conquistada, uma pequena esperança.

Continua...

N/A:

Oi! Bem, vamos esclarecer coisas aqui^^

Essa fic é minha primeira escrita sobre um universo alternativo, misturado com o original do anime Inu-Yasha.

Como todos perceberam, ela é baseada em uma ficção científica futurística, mas aos capítulos seguinte muita coisa irá se emendar com certidão.

Como Sempre, meu casal favorito vai estrelar, mas de um jeito bem diferente.

Sobre os personagens...

Ikino:

Um personagem criado por mim, ele é a engrenagem que dará a força para que Rin realize seus sonhos e proteja ate o fim o pequeno Ichi.

Ichi:

Como vocês puderam ver, ele é um clone de um youkai, o qual se da para saber pelas características fortes que carrega sua genética e sua aparência. Também um personagem criado por mim.

Izumo:

Esse é da autora. É aquele monge que o Onigumo roubou o rosto, logo ele é a reencarnação do Onigumo. Como ele é um personagem muito ganancioso, eu resolvi o colocar como o vilão desta estória.

Rin Nakatomi:

Também pertence a autora, e também a mim, já que ela não é diretamente a Rin que acompanhou Sesshoumaru.

Bem por enquanto é isso...

Conforme os personagens forem aparecendo, eu darei dados sobre eles.


	2. Destinos

02 – Destinos

* * *

><p>Rin concentrava se nos últimos atendimentos daquele dia cansativo. Não via a hora de chegar em casa e tomar um longo banho.<p>

Mas ela estava bastante feliz, pois o dia logo passou, e não fez como os outros, que se arrastavam.

Logo que suas tarefas médicas tinham terminado, ela rapidamente recolheu seu material, e seguiu para sua casa.

Após chegar e ter seu relaxante banho, ela vestiu-se simplesmente, e logo foi para seu escritório, onde acessou seu _e-mail_. Havia um em particular que ela abriu e alegrou-se por ler a primeira linha:

"_Rin, Hoje o Ichi chorou – _Rin arregalou os olhos àquela notícia. – _Mas foi apenas uma lágrima que escorreu do olho dele. Eu percebi que, quando me aproximei, ele se sentiu mais seguro. Eu toquei em seu peito e pude sentir o coração dele se acalmar. E quando ele se acalmou, fechou os olhos. Com certeza sentiu o carinho que eu tenho por ele e com isso seu medo de destilou. Estou ainda um pouco emocionado. Aconteceu muitas coisas hoje._

_Quando monitorei as ondas cerebrais pude notar claramente que ele me sentia, as vibrações eram maiores quando eu o tocava._

_Já começo a duvidar de minha teoria... –_Rin deu uma risada - ..._Mas também quero acreditar que ele seja mesmo um ser feliz... quero o ajudar a se tornar um garoto, depois um homem... Rin... preciso muito conversar com você..._

_Em breve estarei lhe contatando..._

Rin sentiu um frio na espinha por aquela última frase. Seria o que Rin estava pensando? Não podia ser...

Logo que Rin recebeu seu salário, a primeira coisa que fez foi comprar a passagem para o centro oeste, iria partir no fim de semana, para fazer o que tinha que fazer.

- Já esta tudo pronto para darmos a liberdade para o Ichi. – Rin sorriu contente enquanto jantava com Ikino, em um restaurante perto de onde o rapaz trabalhava.

Os dois estavam muito sorridentes, e ele encantado com Rin. Uma mulher bastante decidida, muito bonita e madura.

Logo que o jantar terminou, o rapaz, assim como a buscou em casa foi a levar. Ela ria intensa e feliz, os dois estavam juntos desde cedo, e se divertiram bastante na casa de jogos on-line, a mais freqüentada da cidade por ter simuladores especiais.

- Rin... – ele a segurou pela cintura e puxou-a, pressionando seu corpo ao dela. Tocou os lábios delicadamente, e afundou a mão nos cabelos negros de Rin. As respirações ritmadas indicavam desejo, mas Rin não quis aprofundar o momento, e Ikino a compreendeu, apenas contentando em beijá-la com carinho e conforto.

Enquanto o casal mostrava seu afeto um ao outro, no laboratório, Ichi abriu os olhos repentinamente. O monitor mostrou agitação nas atividades cardíacas, um medo inimaginável tomou o pequeno, e isso tinha um motivo: Izumo mexia nos arquivos deixados no lap top de Ikino, o que revelou muitas coisas, inclusive a viagem que Rin faria dali a algumas horas. Ele não teria tempo de impedi-la.

- Rin, quero que saiba que a amo muito... e daria minha vida para te proteger, mas... eu sei que não será necessário... – ele a olhava com ternura.

- Pare de falar como se nunca mais fossemos nos ver... – ela repreendeu-o. – você mesmo disse que iríamos ver Ichi crescer... e isso irá acontecer...

"_Rin vamos ver o pequeno Ichi brincando como uma criança de verdade..."_ – dizia a frase em um dos documentos particulares que tinha no lap top de Ikino...

Furioso, Izumo derrubou tudo de cima da mesa a sua frente, andou ainda furioso para Ichi, que mantinha os olhos abertos.

- Tudo por causa daquela maldita Rin... ela vai pagar muito caro por ter persuadido Ikino... aquela vadia...

Logo montou um plano em sua mente, e ainda ganancioso espalmou as mãos na cela onde Ichi estava.

O coração do bebe parecia que ia explodir de tanto que batia, tal o medo que sentia daquele ser em sua frente.

Assim que amanheceu, Izumo mandou que arrumassem a mesa de Ikino, fingiria que nada tinha descoberto. Tudo para que seu maligno plano desse certo.

Aquele sábado seria de muitas descobertas, e decisões...

- Estou com um mau pressentimento... – Rin comentou com Ikino.

- Não se preocupe tudo dará certo...

- Sim... – Rin apertou a passagem nas mãos, não se sentindo confortável em fazer aquela viagem, mas já tinha ido longe demais para desistir.

Virou-se e começou a caminhar, decidida a seguir em diante com seu plano.

Ikino apenas observava, mas sentiu o coração apertar ao ver ela se distanciar cada vez mais, e em um impulso, saiu correndo e a pegando de surpresa a abraçou.

- Rin... – ele estava ofegante. - ...Eu te amo... – e a virando de frente, beijou-a com paixão, deixando seus sentimentos fossem expostos verdadeiramente. Um longo beijo... um sincero beijo...

- Ikino... eu também... – Rin ia dizer, mas o vôo o qual ela iria embarcar foi anunciado, e sairia em cinco minutos.

- Vá... mas volte para mim... – Ikino acariciou uma ultima vez o rosto dela, que saiu após isso apressadamente em direção ao portão de embarque.

Ikino esperou que o avião que levava Rin decolar, e logo após saiu, indo para sua casa, onde sentiu-se solitário.

O rapaz de olhos avermelhados e cabelos longos, cor da terra, sentia seu interior queimar de saudades. Parecia que ele nunca mais veria Rin novamente, mas sabia que aquilo não era verdade e, que tudo estaria acertado. Pensou no sofrimento do pequeno Ichi, e sentiu-se mais aliviado em saber, que dali a três dias, o laboratório que realmente era responsável pela clonagem viria o buscar com ordem judicial, tirando o bebê das mãos de Izumo.

Relaxou em um demorado banho, logo depois preparou seu jantar. Saboreou seu alimento... mas este tinha o sabor amargo da saudade... talvez largasse tudo e viajaria para onde Rin estava, não estava suportando tanta solidão.

"_-Não posso me ausentar – _pensou o rapaz bebericando água – _tenho que me manter firme para cuidar de Ichi ate que ela volte..."_

Rin seguia preocupada pelas ruas da cidade desconhecia do centro oeste. Parecia uma cidade bem modesta, as casas eram mais aconchegantes que a abalada Tókio onde morava. Mas sua preocupação não era o lugar, e sim o "lugar" onde estava indo.

Após ter se hospedado em um hotel próximo ao centro daquela cidade, ela banhou-se rapidamente, e aproveitando que ainda estava de dia, saiu à procura do laboratório, que era filiado ao famoso museu de história natural daquela cidade.

Achá-lo não foi o problema, pois esse era o cartão postal do lugar. Curiosa, ela visitou o interior do museu.

Havia muitos fósseis, e também mumificações, mas a parte que realmente lhe chamara a atenção foi exatamente a área que menos era visitada. A população tinha certo temor pelas criaturas que, antigamente residiram ali, eram tratados com muito respeito, e em cada esqueleto exposto, havia um amuleto místico, como um selamento de alma.

Havia um senhor, parecia um antigo morador daquele lugar. Ele também visitava a área em que Rin estava.

Rin não havia o percebido ainda, pois concentrou-se em dois esqueletos expostos em um caixão de vidro, cuidadosamente vedado. Ao lado deste havia uma armadura, parecia muito luxuosa e certas partes havia um brilho intenso prateado, como se houvesse sido polida.

Mas ela estava com o olhar fixo no esqueleto de um pequeno youkai. O crânio era arredondado, e ele tinha apenas três dedos em cada mão, e dois nos pés. Para dizer a verdade, se modificasse um pouco, podia-se montar um sapo com aquele esqueleto. Rin abafou uma risada com esse pensamento, mas esta se esvaiu quando fixou o olhar no segundo caixão de vidro. Era com certeza uma ossada de um ser humano... ela sentiu uma sensação estranha ao aproximar-se. Seu coração acelerou e seus olhos turvaram um pouco.

- Não se aproxime muito... – comentou o senhor, despertando Rin do transe momentâneo. – esses restos emanam uma energia não muito boa para nós.

- Ahn... – Rin olhou-o, esfregando os olhos.

- Essa mulher foi como uma concubina de um poderoso youkai, que viveu e dominou todas as terras do oeste.

- Mulher? – ela voltou-se novamente para o esqueleto.

- Sim... – o senhor fechou os olhos e aproximou-se. – e esse pequeno foi seu servo... ele carregava consigo um poderoso bastão, denominado Nintoujou... Tinha duas cabeças, e uma delas, a do homem, soltava fogo. Diz a lenda, que o fogo era mais quente que o fogo do inferno, e por isso podia-se sentir cheiro de enxofre nos resíduos deixados. Não sobravam nem cinzas do que era queimado... – ele deu uma risada.

- Nossa, então essas pessoas podiam mesmo ser dono dessas terras... com todo esse poder... acho que deveriam estar vivos ate hoje...

- É, mas não foi bem assim...

- O senhor conhece a o motivo da decadência desse grupo poderoso? – ela perguntou curiosa, vendo-o caminhar para perto de outro recipiente de vidro, este também parecia um caixão, mas estava na vertical.

Estava neste uma armadura, a armadura que Rin reparara de início.

- O líder do grupo, o mais poderoso youkai já residente destas e outras terras, não resistiu a maldição jogada em si...

- Mas se ele era tão forte, uma simples maldição pode o derrotar?

- Talvez... essa é a história que contam sobre eles... dizem que essa mulher que andava com eles, o matou com uma estaca feita com um galho de uma arvore sagrada. Ela enterrou no coração dele enquanto dormia...

- Isso explica o buraco na armadura...

- Sim... ele buscava muito poder e acabou morrendo pelas mãos da própria concubina...

- Hum... estranho...

- O que? – ele olhou-a sorrindo.

- Os restos mortais dele não estão aqui... só a armadura e a espada...

- Não sabemos o motivo, ninguém sabe onde foi parar o corpo dele... depois que os arqueólogos tiraram eles da caverna onde descansavam...

- Caverna? – Rin sentiu-se familiarizada com aquela parte da história.

- Sim... – ele respondeu olhando o relógio. – Oh! Já é essa hora... preciso ir senhorita...

- Sim... obrigada por me contar parte da história...

- Não se aproxime muito... – ele deu o ultimo aviso sorrindo, e Rin afirmou com a cabeça, voltando a olhar a armadura depois que o senhor saiu.

- Seria bom saber a verdadeira história...- ela olhou uma ultima vez para a espada posta na cintura da armadura, presa por um belo tecido, mas surrado pelo tempo, envelhecido pelo imperdoável...

Era estranha a sensação que sentia perto daqueles restos mortais. Sentia um frio na alma, como se ela quisesse sair de seu corpo, mas também uma grande segurança. Estava bastante curiosa sobre aquela história ainda. Resolveu então comprar um livro que estava exposto na recepção, intitulado "_Extinção do circulo perfeito da morte". _No encarte informativo que recebera, dizia que o autor explicava parte da historia sobre aquele grupo em particular.

Era uma estória famosa entre os moradores. E aquela área era mais visitada por estudantes rebeldes, que se fascinaram pela estória de dominação do grande Inu-youkai. Como eram denominados por eles.

Mas Rin também não podia esquecer do real motivo que estava ali... para salvar seu pequeno Ichi.

Logo que Rin saiu do museu, ele foi fechado. Misteriosamente os vidros do caixão de onde estava o esqueleto da mulher estourou.

Sem a percepção de humanos, a espada que estava presa a armadura também reagiu, vibrando um pouco, derrubou parte da armadura, que também estourou o vidro que a protegia.

Logo as pessoas que faziam a manutenção no lugar entenderam que, como a parte da armadura caiu, podia ter causado também a destruição do outro caixão, com os estilhaços que foram arremessados pelo peso da armadura caindo.

Era noite quando Rin retornou, estava cansada...

Jogou a bolsa em cima da cama, junto com o livro e foi tomar um banho, para tirar o cansaço do dia.

Enquanto Rin banhava-se, um poderoso vento abriu as janelas, adentrando o quarto e folheando o livro em cima da cama, o qual parou certo na página 280, onde havia uma ilustração, não muito clara do que era o rosto do dono daquela armadura.

Rin saiu do banheiro com o robe bem fechado, secava os cabelos longos, mas parou para fechar a janela, por onde o vento ainda teimava adentrar, movimentando assombrosamente as cortinas. Rin suspirou aliviada pelo vento não mais adentrar o lugar, logo acendendo a luz, continuou a secar seus cabelos aproximou-se da cama sentando-se, sem perceber o livro aberto de início.

- Que vento... será que venta sempre forte assim aqui?... – Rin perguntou-se, mas parou de súbito ao ver a imagem no livro. Sentiu um frio na barriga.

- Oh meu Deus! – ela largou a toalha de qualquer jeito, e pegou o livro. – Como ele é lindo... – ela estreitou os olhos para a imagem, percebendo uma semelhança bastante reconhecível.

Observou a imagem muito mal desenhada das marcas presentes no rosto, e reconheceu...

- I...Ichi? – ela olhou mais de perto. – não pode ser... – ela riu abobalhada com a coincidência.

Podia ser uma coincidência, mas ela acreditava que não, pois o corpo do youkai não foi encontrado. E julgando pelo estado dos outros, os companheiros, ela não acreditava que, a célula, praticamente viva que lhe foi enviada, não podia pertencer aquele youkai. Seria coincidência demais...

Foi com esse pensamento que Rin logo adormeceu, para que acordasse bem cedo e disposta ao dia seguinte, para ir ao museu novamente, conversar com o diretor deste, o qual saberia onde ficava o laboratório filiado.

Estava frio... o vento batia em seus cabelos e também como se quisesse cortar-lhe a pele, te tão gélido que estava... sentiu-se perdida dentro de uma escuridão interminável. Mas conseguiu enxergar um fio de luz. O que era aquilo?

Rin caminhou incerta, mas seguiu o brilho, e ao chegar perto, sentiu se aquecida, como se algo tivesse a envolvido... abraçou os ombros e pode sentir um pouco de pelo neles, pelos macios... pareciam brancos, mas a visão não estava ajudando.

"_- Fique quieta que o frio logo passa..."_- ouviu uma voz grave e máscula vinda de bem perto de seu rosto, assustou-se e temeu olhar, mas mesmo assim levantou o rosto, pode ver o queixo e a boca, estava sério seja lá quem fosse. Esperou mais um relampejo, e olhou de uma vez...

- Hã?... – Rin levantou-se muito suada... estava tensa. – O que foi esse sonho?

Ela levantou-se logo, percebendo que o sol não tardara aparecer.

Ainda com sono, saiu debaixo da coberta, e seguiu para o banheiro, onde tomou um demorado e asseado banho.

Seguiu para o museu, onde esperou ansiosa que abrisse as portas. Após isso acontecer ela dirigiu-se a recepção, e informou-se sobre o diretor deste.

- Então ele não demorará a chegar... eu posso esperar por ele?

- Pode sim, fique a vontade... – a recepcionista foi simpática e Rin sentou-se para esperar. Pegou de sua mochila, o notebook que havia levado, e, aprontou todos os dados possíveis, para convencer ao homem de que ela era a médica que, fez a clonagem a muito pedida pelo laboratório.

Duas horas depois, o homem chegou ao museu, e parou na recepção, apenas para pegar sua agenda de compromissos, e a recepcionista logo avisou-o.

- Aquela moça esta o procurando desde ontem Matsumoto-sama... – ela indicou a moça e ele olhou.

- Qual o nome dela?

- Nakatomi Rin.

- Obrigado... - ele agradeceu, pegando a agenda depois caminhou ate Rin, que fechou seu notebook, levantando-se em seguida. – O que deseja senhorita Nakatomi?

- Preciso que me conte onde fica o laboratório...

- O laboratório? O que deseja com o laboratório? – ele olhou-a estranhamente.

Rin pegou sua mochila e de dentro dela, retirou uma pasta. Pegou certa fotografia e mostrou ao homem, que quase caiu enfartado ao ver a imagem.

- Preciso falar com a pessoa responsável pelo envio da célula que eu clonei, para fazer esse bebê.

- Deus... o que é isso? – ele estava impressionado. – Vamos ate minha sala por favor...

Rin pegou suas coisas, e acompanhou o homem, que ao chegar à sala ligou para a recepção.

- Cancele todos os compromissos para hoje, e me ligue com o doutor Yamada Ichiro, é urgente... – ele não esperou a resposta, desligando o aparelho depois.

- Então... conseguiram fazer a clonagem? Fico satisfeitíssimo por isso...

- Sim... mas... há um problema senhor...

- Problema? O que?

- Na verdade são dois, mas um é mais difícil de se resolver... – Rin começou, mas foi interrompida pelo homem que atendeu o telefone, era Yamada.

- Yamada... nosso clone esta pronto! – ele comentou feliz, e Rin deu um sorriso sem graça.

_- Impossível, eu falei com Izumo há meses atrás, e ele disse que a experiência foi um fracasso..._

- Como? Um fracasso... – ele olhou para Rin, que suspirou. – mas eu estou com uma foto dele aqui, e também vários relatórios, e a doutora Nakatomi... ela foi a responsável pela clonagem... e...

_- Isso não faz nenhum sentido... – _O homem foi descrente. – _Não tem como..._

- Esta insinuando que estou mentindo? Ou que a doutora Nakatomi... porque não vem ate aqui verificar?

- _Não posso, Hoje nós vamos tirar o youkai dos líquidos para examinar..._

- Hã? Porque? – ele ficou curioso, e olhou para Rin, que se sentia sobrando.

_- Ele, por algum motivo abriu os olhos ontem à tarde, foi uma surpresa para nós, pois ele já esta há tanto tempo aqui e nunca reagiu assim..._

- Hum... interessante... então eu enviarei a senhorita Nakatomi ate vocês... – ele falou sorrindo, e Rin ficou alerta.

- _Sim... mande-a... quero saber detalhes desta história mal contada._

- Eu também, vou levá-la... também porque quero ver esse youkai acordado... – foram as ultimas palavras ao telefone, após desligou, e olhou sorrindo para Rin.

- De que youkai estavam falando?

- Bem... isso é um segredo de estado, todos envolvidos nesse caso tem que ficar bem quietos, ou poderiam morrer... – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas sorriu. - ...mas como você, clonou o youkai, nada mais justo que você ver a matriz... – Rin admitiu estrelinhas nos olhos, e faltou pouco se pendurar no pescoço do homem a sua frente de tanta felicidade.

Depois de percorrer quase toda a cidade, eles chegaram ao laboratório, Rin parecia que não iria se conter de tanta felicidade. Estava com as mãos suadas e também suava frio. Seu coração estava levemente acelerado, devido à emoção que sentia. Finalmente conheceria o "pai" ou "mãe" de Ichi. Sem contar que, poderia resolver de uma vez a situação de Ichi no laboratório onde trabalhou.

Rin foi revistada por três pessoas antes de adentrar o lugar, por segurança, pois eram estritamente proibidos qualquer tipo de máquina fotográfica, celulares e scaners. Mas nada foi encontrado, só havia mesmo muitos documentos e, seu notebook, que ficou na recepção, por segurança.

Rin sentia as pernas um pouco bambas enquanto caminhava para o elevador. Não sabia o que fazer, não estava se contendo em si de tanta emoção.

Resistiu a algumas lágrimas de emoção, quando o médico Yamada a chamou para sua sala.

- Desculpe, eu estou um pouco nervosa...

- Não se preocupe... – ele disse olhando alguns documentos que Rin trouxera com ela, dentre elas algumas imagens de Ichi. – Eu não entendo? Porque Izumo quis esconder nosso clone ate agora?

- Ele não pretende entregá-lo a vocês. – Rin começou a explicar.

Enquanto isso, um andar acima, uma agitação incomum abalava um corpo flutuando nos líquidos do recipiente de conservação e nutrientes. Não havia pulsar cardíaco, mas bolhas teimavam em sair da boca do corpo presente. Reparando bem, podia se ver um pequeno movimento nos dedos da mão.

Os médicos e cientistas presentes impressionaram-se com as atividades cerebrais muito ativas... As quais não tinham antes.

- Então... ele manteve ele em segredo por todo esse tempo... e você, esta fazendo isso por vingança? – ele perguntou curioso.

- Não... de uns tempos para cá, as ambições dele tem ultrapassado os limites. Ele tem feito coisas horríveis com o Ichi...

- Como assim?

- Ele praticamente cegou o pequeno, e logo fez a circuncisão... e tudo a sangue frio...

- Cegou? Explique melhor...

No laboratório, os médicos drenaram os líquidos, e tiraram o corpo, colocando sob uma maca... era possível notar os músculos se contraírem na parte abdominal, e também no tórax.

- Seria isso uma respiração? – um dos médicos supôs.

- Sim... ele esta vivo...

- Mas o coração... não há como estar vivo estando com essa estaca enfiada ai...

- Talvez devêssemos...

- Não podemos arriscar... ele poderia morrer facilmente se tentássemos.

- Vamos chamar o doutor Yamada... ele saberá o que fazer...

- Sim...

Logo abaixo, Rin terminava de explicar o ocorrido, e Yamada estava enraivecido com aquilo, estava tenso, e com certeza ele arrancaria a cabeça de Izumo se o visse. Para completar sua tensão o telefone tocou.

- O que é? – ele foi quase mal educado.

-_ Senhor temos um problema aqui, o youkai... esta respirando, precisamos de sua presença... para ..._

Yamada não esperou o outro terminar, jogou o fone sob o aparelho e levantou-se.

- Doutora, vamos...

- Vamos?

- Sim... coloque isto... – ele jogou um jaleco branco, e uma mascara para que Rin pusesse. Rin não esperou muito, colocou as peças e seguiu o médico.

O coração cada vez mais acelerado a cada passo, a cada centímetro que o elevador subia. Estava a segundos de conhecer a figura que deu origem a seu clone.

- O que esta acontecendo? – Yamada entrou de uma vez, e rapidamente se aproximou da maca e observou o ser nela deitado.

Rin ficou hesitante na porta, não sabia o que fazer...

- Doutora Nakatomi, aproxime-se... – o médico pediu, e ela aproximou-se um pouco nervosa.

Posta próximo ao grupo de médico que rodeava o corpo, Rin ouviu uma brusca movimentação do corpo, e uma brecha foi aberta e, ela pode ver o rosto do youkai. A cabeça virada de lado na direção em que ela estava. Podia ver os cabelos caídos e molhados para fora da maca, e aproximou-se, enquanto os médicos se afastavam.

- Ei, o que esta fazendo? Afaste-se...

Um dos médicos pediu, mas Rin estava estranhamente atraída.

Foi em um momento inesperado para todos... quando ele abriu os olhos. Rin imediatamente sentiu um frio na barriga, muito intenso, e deu dois passos vacilantes.

Acordado, o youkai levou a mão no peito, onde havia a estaca... e Rin observou-o quieta...

- Yamada-sama...

- Sedativo... peguem e apliquem rápido... – ele ainda estava incerto.

- Não... – Rin falou inconsciente de suas palavras...

- Como não... e se... e se ele tentar nos matar...

- Ele não vai... – Rin aproximou-se, e ele levantou-se um pouco, tentou tirar a madeira em seu peito, mas algo o impedia...

- Não se aproxime Nakatomi... pode ser perigoso...

Fraco, o youkai sentou-se curvando a sua própria dor...

- Você esta bem? – ela parou, olhando-o, um pouco assustada. E ele voltou seus olhos para o rosto dela novamente, e seus lábios moveram-se em silêncio. – Quer ajuda?...

- Rin... – ele pronunciou em tom baixo.

- Hã? – Rin sentiu o coração palpitar, como ele sabia seu nome?

- Rin... tire essa maldição...

- E...eu...

- Não... sei o que fazer...

- Cale-se... – ele pediu, lançando um gélido olhar.

Rin temeu, mas logo viu que as dores estavam se intensificando, por o coração estar espremido, perfurado por aquele objeto. Não tinha outro jeito. Rin aproximou-se e tentou o primeiro toque, mas afastou-se um pouco ao ver ele virando de frente.

- D-Deite-se... – ela pediu...- Vai ser... melhor...

- Não... Faça como estou... – ele gemeu mais uma vez, rosnando em seguida.

Rin aproximou-se e tocou o objeto... ele segurou na mão dela, mão que estava um pouco fria.

- Tire...

- Não faça isso doutora... – os médicos que antes tinham saído, voltaram com três pistolas, com sedativos.

Mas Rin não hesitou, com força, não sabe tirada de onde, ela passou a puxar o objeto do corpo do youkai, nesta hora, os médicos imobilizaram-se, e quando um grito foi solto da garganta do youkai, Rin caiu no chão sentada com o pedaço de madeira afiada na mão. Olhou para o youkai caído no chão também, de joelhos e se apoiando em seu único braço. Estava ofegante, e os médicos se sentindo acuados, não sabiam o que fazer nesta hora.

Rin soltou o objeto que segurava, e aproximou-se, com carinho tocou o ombro dele e ele levantou o rosto, seus cabelos jogados para frente, muito molhados ainda.

- Você esta bem? – ela perguntou, mas ele não teve tempo de responder, pois foi atingido nas costas pelos três dardos tranqüilizantes. Ainda estava fraco demais para reagir...Não demorou mais que alguns segundos para que o corpo do youkai caísse adormecido novamente.

- Porque fizeram isso? – Rin tocou o corpo do youkai, e o sentiu ainda morno.

-Não podíamos arriscar... não o conhecemos e... a lenda mostra um monstro...

- E só porque a lenda diz bobagens como esta acha que ele agrediria vocês? – Rin estava indignada.

- Hora vamos... – Yamada interveio. – ele só esta sedado, logo vai acordar de novo.

Rin ainda próxima ao youkai, tirou os cabelos que cobriam seu rosto, o qual estava com uma expressão não muito serena, respirava com dificuldades. Com um pouco de dificuldade, virou-o, e viu que o orifício onde estava a estaca, tinha fechado pela metade, mas ainda estava exposto.

- Temos que tratar dessa ferida... – Rin comentou, e logo os médicos presentes a ajudaram colocar em cima da maca novamente.

Após terem feito isso, Rin sem espera começou a tratar da ferida aberta no peito dele. Não sangrava, porem estava muito vermelha, e podia se notar que, muitíssimo lentamente cicatrizava, como um milagre.

Rin ainda ajudou a higienizar o corpo dele, logo, mesmo com os protestos de Rin, amarraram os pés e o braço dele no leito para onde foi transportado seguidamente ao tratamento inicial. Passaram também um cinto pelo abdômen, para que ficasse ainda mais imobilizado.

Mesmo que Rin não fizesse parte daquele grupo, e que não tivesse nada haver com tudo aquilo, ainda sim, estava preocupada com o bem estar daquele ser, e também intrigada com o fato dele saber o nome dela. Qual era o real poder que ele tinha? Como podia estar vivo? Porque estava vivo?

Rin, mesmo com a agitação do momento, não deixou de reparar o quão bonito ele era. Com os olhos dourados e cabelos bastante longos.

- Acho melhor o mantermos dormindo, ate saber lidar com essa situação. – um dos médicos sugeriu.

- Acha mesmo que eu vou o manter em coma, enquanto posso descobrir muitas coisas sobre ele? Descobrir sua origem, como viveu naquela era de guerras, como perdeu aquele braço... – Resumiu Yamada.

- Mas a lenda diz que ele matava sem piedade aquele que atravessava seu caminho. – o outro retrucou.

- Posso mantê-lo amarrado... – ele disse simplesmente e Rin atentou-se.

- Tente não ser cruel. – ela pediu olhando-o com vestígios de preocupação na expressão.

- Porque eu seria doutora Nakatomi? Ele nunca me fez mal algum, e depois eu sou um homem bastante curioso, e que adora ouvir histórias e descobri-las...

- Espero que seja mais curioso que ambicioso. – Rin comentou sorrindo.

- Minha ambição é descobrir coisas, saber mais... – ele explicou.

- Que bom... assim fico mais tranqüila... poderei voltar sem mais essa preocupação.

- Gostaria de pedir-lhe que fique um pouco mais, quero que me ajude a descobrir o que houve com ele...

- Yamada-sama, eu não posso ficar, tenho que ir embora amanha mesmo, ou perderia meu emprego, e depois eu não tenho muito com o que me sustentar...

- Hum... posso te dar um emprego aqui ate que terminemos, e depois eu conversarei com seu chefe, explicando que estava fazendo um bem para todos. – Ele pediu esperançoso.

- Mas... não é só isso... também tem o Ichi, e o Ikino...

- E quem são esses? – ele olhou-a curioso.

- Ichi é o clone, denominado E-02, e Ikino é uma pessoa de quem tenho muito carinho, e que ficou me esperando...

- Quanto ao Ichi, não precisa se preocupar, eu já enviei um pedido ao laboratório, para fazer a transferência, e esse rapaz... bem ele trabalha em que?

- Ele é médico, pediatra, ele cuida do Ichi...

- Ótimo, podemos o contratar para cuidar do Ichi aqui... o que acha?

Rin ficou um pouco confusa com tudo aquilo, poderia aceitar, e ajudaria Ichi, mas e sua vida social em Tóquio como ficaria?

- Eu posso pensar... te dou a resposta logo...

- Sim... tem esse direito – ele sorriu, levantando-se. – Vou ver como esta o nosso amigo...

Rin levantou-se também, fazendo uma leve reverencia.

Logo que o médico saiu, ela pegou seu celular, e ligou para Ikino. Explicou tudo o que estava acontecendo e também as propostas feitas. Ikino alegrou-se, mas também ficou bastante preocupado com a reação de Izumo ao saber do que tinha feito.

Rin não esperou, foi ate a sala onde estava Yamada e explicou parte da situação.

- ... então, eu vou ficar com ele ate que as coisas estejam resolvidas, e depois virei para ficar aqui trabalhando com o senhor...

- Bem... – ele estava observando o gráfico cardíaco do youkai no monitor. - ... eu poderia esperar mais um pouco, mas tenho preocupações... temo que ele possa morrer por causa do tempo exposto a ele... esse youkai deve ter mais de mil anos... eu não conheço a natureza desses seres, por isso eu gostaria de explorá-lo o máximo possível...

- Entendo... mas o senhor tem que entender... embora eu queria muito ficar, tenho que ir, pelo menos ate livrar o Ichi e o Ikino das mãos do doutor Izumo...

- Hum... eu irei apressar as documentações para que leve... – ela sorriu ante a resposta positiva. - ...mas seu prazo é de uma semana... enquanto estiver fora... tentarei descobrir sozinho...

- Obrigada Yamada-sama... – ela fez outra reverencia.

- Eu vou ir a minha sala... fique ai se quiser... – ele sorriu simpático.

- Sim... – ela reverenciou-se mais uma vez, e observou-o saindo...

Logo que a porta se fechou, Rin voltou-se para o youkai, observou-o respirando serenamente, e o coração batia vigoroso. Sentiu uma sensação estranha, um frio repentino na espinha, o mesmo que sentiu quando aproximou-se daqueles restos no museu. Porem não assustou-se com aquela sensação, pois já havia a sentido uma vez.

- Você é bonito... youkai... – ela observou-o mais atentamente. - ...Assim como o Ichi... – Rin, ao pronunciar o nome do pequeno, lembrou-se do que Ikino dissera sobre o clone, da falta da alma... em parte era verdade, pois o dono estava vivo. Mas não podia desistir de Ichi por causa disso, pois ele estava vivo, e mesmo sem uma alma ele podia sentir tudo a sua volta. E também queria cegamente o livrar das crueldades de Izumo e suas ambições sem controle.

Viu-o mexer a cabeça para o lado, e uma mecha de cabelos, um pouco úmidos ainda, cair sob os olhos. Com cuidado, ela tirou, e colocou atrás da orelha, reparando que, os lábios dele, estavam entreabertos, e rosados.

Sentiu o coração acelerar, e com isso ficou apreensiva. Afastou-se um pouco, apenas para puxar os cobertores e os arrumar, pois além do tempo estar um pouco frio, o ar refrigerado estava ligado.

Depois disso, saiu do "quarto" onde ele estava, e assim que avisou a Yamada, partiu para o hotel onde estava.

Rin estava realmente muito cansada, tinha tido um dia muito cheio, e com muitas descobertas. Nada mais gratificante poderia acontecer naquela noite...

Enquanto isso, Ikino andava de um lado a outro em seu pequeno apartamento, estava preocupadíssimo com a reação de Izumo ao descobrir que, sua fonte de fortuna seria tirada... Talvez... não ele nem queria pensar nessa possibilidade, ficava apavorado só de pensar.

"_- Rin... faça... e eu a encontrarei logo que acordar..." _

- Fazer o que...? – Rin revirava-se na cama, e a resposta não vinha de seus sonhos, e não via quem pedia para fazer... fazer o que? Fazer o que?

Um grave trovão acordou-a daquele sonho estranho... levantou-se e abraçou as pernas. Sentindo-se estranha. Estava com medo de alguma coisa, não sabia o que.

Do lado de fora, uma torrencial chuva caia sem pena, e o frio era maior que mais cedo.

Enquanto isso no laboratório, o youkai também sonhava algo. Transpirava em excesso, e mexia-se um pouco, pois as amarras não permitia muitos movimentos. E o local por onde elas passavam, estavam vermelhos, por causa da pouca pressão aplicadas nelas pelo corpo. Ate arranhou um pouco na parte do tórax, pois a cada movimento, o cinto que o prendia ali, escorregava por causa do suor, causando uma irritação na pele fina do local.

-Ahn... Rin... Rin... – Ele gemia baixinho.

O coração acelerado mostrava que não estava com um sono tão tranqüilo.

Rin levantou-se, e caminhou ate o "frigobar", e, logo após abri-lo, tomou dele uma garrafa de água. Pegou um copo e serviu-se de um pouco do líquido; bebeu um pouco, encostada na porta do "frigobar". Novamente aquela sensação de frio na espinha a fez por se ereta, e em um trovão pareceu ouvir alguém gritar seu nome, soltando o copo no chão, o estilhaçando.

Acendeu a luz e baixou-se para catar os cacos, cortando os dedos, com o descuido.

- Droga... – ela assustou-se, e levou os dedos na boca, para conter o sangramento. Levantou-se um pouco mais assustada quando o vento abriu a janela e o vento casado com a chuva invadiu o lugar.

Ela correu ate sua cama e pegou o robe, vestindo-se seguidamente, foi ate a janela para fechá-la mas parou ao ver uma bola brilhante adentrá-la, e logo tomar a forma de um homem... Rin deu alguns passos vacilantes para traz, mas ao ver melhor, impressionou-se.

- Meu Deus, o que faz aqui...? – Ela correu ate o youkai, que caiu com um joelho no chão, apoiando-se com o braço. Era perceptível a fraqueza que sentia.

Após fechar a janela, aproximou-se cautelosa, e esperou.

- Porque... – Rin começou, mas foi interrompida.

- R...Rin... – ele levantou o rosto, e um pouco tremulo levantou-se, estava nu, mas Rin não reparou neste detalhe.

- Sim. – ela aproximou-se, e tentou o ajudar a levantar-se. Logo ela o guiou ate sua cama e o ajudou a sentar-se nela. – Esta tremendo... – ela pegou os cobertores e o envolveu, aconchegando-o. – Pronto... assim vai passar o frio... – ela puxou parte do cobertor, mas a mão dela parou, pois ele pousou a sua sob a dela.

Rin sentiu o mesmo frio percorrer a espinha, e puxou a mão de vagar.

- Esta tudo bem... eu não vou te machucar...

- Eu acho... que eu não sou essa pessoa que procura...

- Rin... – ele olhou incerto. – Seu cheiro não mudou nem um pouco, nem sua aparência...

- Sua Rin... – ela virou-se com certa tristeza. – Esta... morta... – ela o viu sorrir, tentando levantar-se, sem sucesso e Rin aproximou-se novamente. – Fique quieto...

- Eu sei... afinal... você morreu a muito tempo... mas voltou... – ele explicou, e ela arregalou os olhos, deixando sua mão cair para o lado do corpo, a qual antes estava no ombro do youkai. – Por isso eu estava selado... estava te esperando, Es... esperando você renascer...

O coração de Rin faltava pouco sair do peito de tanto que batia.

- Mas... youkai... eu...

- Sesshoumaru... – ele olhou-a nos olhos e ela vacilou.

- Sesshoumaru...

- Hai...

- Não posso ser essa pessoa que procura... eu... – ela aproximou-se e sentou-se ao lado do youkai.

- Porque? – ele mostrou um pouco de preocupação na expressão.

- Eu... eu... – ela enfeitiçou-se com o olhar dourado do youkai, e calou-se.

Ele estendeu o braço, e pousou a mão no rosto dela, fazendo uma carícia. Aproximou-se um pouco, ate que os rostos ficassem milímetros de distancia, podiam sentir um o hálito do outro, e ela parecia mais assustada a cada acontecimento.

Levantou-se de uma vez, deixando o confuso.

- Eu... eu vou ligar para o laboratório, para virem te buscar de novo e...

- Esta fugindo de mim... já disse que não vou te machucar... – ele levantou-se ainda vacilante, só então que Rin percebeu que ele estava nu, pois pousou automaticamente os olhos no sexo dele.

Sentiu o sangue subir ao rosto e corar, desviando o olhar rapidamente.

Ela soltou o fone, e deu dois passos para traz. Vendo depois que ele se esforçava para ficar de pés.

- É melhor deitar-se... eu... eu vou pedir um robe para você...

Ele baixou o olhar, percebendo sua nudez, mas não se envergonhou, apenas ficou confuso. Estava em um mundo estranho, sem roupas e com uma mulher que, tinha o cheiro de sua Rin, mas não agia como ela. Calorosa, carinhosa, e sim com frieza. Ela estava assustada, podia sentir o cheiro do medo dela. Ela estava certa, não o conhecia mesmo, nem sabia o que ele era.

Rin, paciente, segurou no braço dele e o encaminhou ate a cama novamente e o sentou.

- Me espere aqui, eu já volto... – e foi o que ele fez. Enquanto Rin atendia a porta, ele permaneceu quieto, olhou em sua volta e percebeu que, aquele lugar estava longe de ser o que ele costumava a freqüentar em suas andanças com sua Rin.

- Que lugar é esse? – ele perguntou quando ela voltou.

- É um hotel... - ela disse, o ajudando vestir o robe. - ... pronto, agora pode sentir-se mais aquecido.

- Minhas roupas, onde estão? Minha armadura... a Tenseiga?

- Tenseiga?

- Minha espada... – ele olhou-a nos olhos.

- Bem... estão no museu... – ela comentou simplesmente.

- O que houve com sua mão?

- Eu me cortei... com o vidro... – ela o viu fechar os olhos.

- Eu segui o cheiro de seu sangue... o mesmo cheiro... não mudou nada...

- Ora pare com isso... eu não sou a Rin que você procura... – ela disse brava, e tentou se afastar, mas ele a segurou no braço.

- Eu sei que não! Mas você carrega minha marca... não carrega?

- Q...Que marca? – ela assustou-se com o gesto brusco dele.

- Não existe nenhuma marca em seu ombro? – ele quis saber, a soltando.

- Não... - ela preocupou-se, levando a mão no local.

- Esta mentindo... – ele afirmou, levantando-se, e ela começou a ficar assustada com o olhar que ele tinha naquele momento.

- Não... não se aproxime... – ela tentou fugir mas ele foi veloz e a segurou.

- Não precisa temer... – ele a segurou forte, pressionando-a contra seu corpo, mas Rin debateu-se um pouco e com a fricção entre os corpos o robe dele acabou abrindo, e parte do tórax novamente e Rin para afastar-se dele apoiou as mãos ali, e empurrou, mas a força dele era bem maior a fazendo desistir...

Após alguns segundos, ela ainda arfando sentiu a pele dele, estava bem quente e era macia... sentiu a vibração vinda do pulsar do coração do youkai, não muito acelerado, mas um pouco por causa da pouca força que estava fazendo para segurar Rin no braço.

- Me solte... – ela disse com a voz meio mole, pois algo no olhar dele estava a abalando de alguma forma.

Ele a soltou, mas permaneceu próximo a ela, e cuidadosamente baixou parte do robe dela, e constatou a marca ali presente.

- Você tem minha marca... – ele voltou o olhar para o rosto dela, e ela tentou fugir novamente, mas encostou-se na cama, caindo sobre ela.

- O... o que vai fazer comigo?... – ela estava quase apavorada.

- O que espera que eu faça? – ele continuou a olhando. – Te mate porque carrega a minha marca?

- O que? – ela assustou-se e arrastou-se de costas ate encostar na cabeceira da cama, vendo ele subir na cama, e caminhar ajoelhado apoiando a mão, ate ela. – saia... de perto de mim... – ela começou a chorar com medo. E um relampejo muito forte seguido de um estrondoso trovão sucedeu-se, levando a luz. Tudo ficou no escuro, para o desespero de Rin.

Ela podia ver o brilho nos olhos do youkai, bem próximo a ela, a qual estava encolhida, e muito amedrontada.

- Já disse... Rin... não a machucarei... não farei nada que a aborreça... – ele disse serenamente e ela acalmou-se um pouco, vendo-o depois sentar-se de frente para ela.

Um silencio se seguiu, e ele apenas a olhava, parecia um pouco entristecido...

- Você... esta bem?

- Hai... minhas forças estão voltando aos poucos... eu fiquei durante muito tempo adormecido... isso enfraqueceu um pouco meu organismo...

- Não... esta com fome?

- Não... e mesmo se tivesse – ele fechou os olhos – não há nada aqui que eu possa comer...

- Tem sim... Tem algumas...

- Gosto de carne... crua... com sangue fresco... e carne de qualidade... – ele comentou... assustando um pouco Rin.

- Você... – ela engoliu a seco. – Também come... carne humana?

- Não... eu detesto humanos... são apenas insetos insignificantes...

- Ei! Eu sou humana...

- A única que eu amei... protegi e deixei-me ser selado para poder a encontrar mais uma vez...

Rin calou-se. Estava um pouco confusa...

- Amou? Isso quer dizer que...

- Eu ainda amo... Mas não posso forçá-la a ter o mesmo sentimento... pois... pode ter a alma de Rin... a aparência, mas seu jeito de ser... é diferente...

- Desculpe... eu nunca pensei em me apaixonar por um ser lendário, e muito menos ver um vivo, a não ser por clones...

- Clones? – ele olhou-a confuso.

- Sim... como cópias legítimas...

- Besteira... – ele virou o rosto com desdém.

- Não é besteira... – ela tocou-o no ombro, esquerdo e ele olhou-a, e com isso ela tirou a mão. – Desculpe...

Ela moveu-se incomoda, logo ajeitando-se.

- Como... perdeu seu braço? – ela quis saber.

- Numa luta... com meu meio irmão...

- Ah... você tinha irmão? – ela alegrou-se.

- Infelizmente... deve ter morrido... aquele inútil...

- Ahn... não existe mais youkais... eles foram extintos a muitos anos... talvez a quase dois mil anos... você é o único...

- Sou?

- Sim... você e o clone que eu fiz... de... você... – ela disse sorrindo, mas ele olhou-a com certa fúria.

- Fez uma cópia de mim... como ousa? – ele mostrou-se rude e bravo.

- Como eu podia saber, eu nem sabia que estava... – ela calou-se ao sentir que ele aproximou-se mais dela. – olha... se acalme... eu não...

- Cale-se!

- Ah... – ela tremeu. Ouviu depois um suspiro vindo dele.

- Quero minha espada... e minha roupa... quero minha armadura...

- Não tem como pegar... suas coisas estão no museu e...

- Você sabe onde fica?

- Sim... mas... – ele calou-a segurando forte no braço dela.

- Me leve ate lá...

- Esta chovendo muito, e o museu esta fechado... melhor esperar ate amanha e...

- Agora... - ele puxou-a consigo, pulando a janela. Rin deu um grito desesperado de medo, e agarrou-se ao corpo do youkai, sentindo a chuva molhar os tecidos que usavam.

Ele foi rápido e após chegar a rua, ele a pois no chão...

- Me mostre onde é...

- É muito longe, não da para ir andando...

- Vamos logo... – ele estava impaciente.

- Por... por ali... – ela indicou, e logo ele a tomou nos braços novamente seguindo por onde ela indicava.

Logo estavam frente ao museu, e sem espera, Sesshoumaru destruiu a porta, puxando Rin junto pelo braço depois.

Os guardas ficaram um pouco assustados, e tentaram reagir, mas ele foi impiedoso, chicoteando-os e os ferindo.

Ele caminhou ate onde ficavam os restos dos youkais, e Rin o acompanhou, chorando muito, mas parou ao perceber que ele olhava o esqueleto da mulher...

- Maldição! – ele mostrou-se enfurecido. Os olhos antes dourados, tornaram-se vermelhos.

Furioso, quebrou o vidro que continha sua armadura e tomou a Tenseiga. Rosnando, afastou Rin a colocando atrás de si, e proferiu um golpe, o qual abriu um grande e redondo buraco escuro, o qual engoliu parte do museu e tudo que estava pela frente, deixando um grande buraco vazio no lugar.

Rin desmaiou, e Sesshoumaru, após ter pego sua armadura e o "fluffy", saiu tranquilamente do local, segurando com um pouco de dificuldade todas as coisas que lhe pertencia.

Correu pela noite chuvosa ate perceber que ali não havia uma floresta para ele se abrigar, resolveu então voltar para o local onde Rin estava anteriormente.

Deixou suas coisas no chão, e tratou de colocar Rin em segurança...

O corpo dela estava frio e molhado, com isso, ele tirou a roupa dela, a deixando nua, e também tirou a sua, e após deitar-se puxou-a de encontro a seu corpo, e a aqueceu.

Rin sentiu um calor muito gostoso a aquecer, e remexeu-se satisfeita por não estar com frio, acordou, mas permaneceu de olhos fechados e agradeceu por acordar de um pesadelo, curtindo aquele calor maravilhoso... espreguiçou-se e tocou com as mãos esticadas para o alto, cabelos... tateou os cabelos estranhando, só ai percebeu que estava encostada em uma pele, e era quente.

- Acordou... como esta se... – ele não terminou, pois Rin deu um grito agudo, fazendo-o encolher-se por seu ouvido sensível ter doido.

- Seu maldito tarado... como ousou a... a tocar em mim...

- Eu não a toquei... não dessa forma que pensa... – ele levantou-se, mostrando que também estava nu.

Rin vacilou, e quase desmaiou de vergonha. Correu ate a cama e pegou o lençol, se cobrindo com ele.

- Seu sem vergonha...

- Se eu não tivesse te aquecido, teria morrido congelada...

- Ai... eu não acredito, não foi um sonho, não foi um sonho... não foi um sonho... – ela observou-o tremula.

Calmo ele pegou sua roupa, seu hakama estava sujo, então olhou com fúria. Mas algo o despertou, o telefone...

- Moshi, moshi...

_- Doutora Nakatomi, temos um problema..._

- O que? – ela se fez de desentendida.

_- O youkai fugiu... atacou o museu e levou a armadura e a espada..._

- E...eu... sei...

_- Sabe? Como?_

- Ele esta aqui comigo...

_- Por Deus, você esta bem? Ele não te machucou...?_

- Não, esta tudo bem, ele só queria as coisas dele...

_- Precisava destruir o museu inteiro para pegar aquela armadura velha e a espada? Que grande imbecil... maldi..._ – a ligação foi cortada quando Sesshoumaru destruiu o fone que Rin segurava com o chicote. Rin ficou em choque.

- Você é louco... – ela encolheu-se amedrontada.

Não demorou muito ate que um batalhão inteiro da polícia estivesse cercando o prédio, e os médicos e cientistas também se fizeram presentes.

- É melhor ir embora... eles vão te prender por ter destruído o museu...

- Esses humanos inúteis não tinham o direito de profanar os restos de minha Rin... malditos... se atravessarem meu caminho eu os matarei... sem piedade... – disse, colocando sua espada presa no obi.

- Não... eles não fizeram por mau... por favor...

- Cale-se... – ele rosnou.

De repente, a porta foi aberta bruscamente, e os homens aproximaram-se segurando as armas , todas apontadas para o youkai, ele apenas se virou.

- Solte-a... – um dos homens disse, e ele olhou para ele com um olhar frio.

- Não estou a segurando idiota...

- Por favor... deixe o em paz...

- Nakatomi! – Yamada adentrou o lugar, mas parou ao ver o youkai tomar a frente.

- Vamos... Rin... – Sesshoumaru chamou-a, mas ela não se moveu.

- Melhor não... Sesshoumaru... eles podem o ferir...

- Não se preocupe Nakatomi-sama, nós vamos sedá-lo novamente...

- Tente... – Sesshoumaru estalou os dedos ameaçadoramente, e os policiais presentes se puseram em alerta. - Rin... fique atrás de mim...

Rin o fez, mas ficou em alerta...

- Não o provoque Yamada-sama... por favor...

- Saiam... saiam todos... deixe que eu converse com ele...

- Mas senhor...

- FAÇA O QUE EU DIGO DROGA!

Todos se dispersaram, e Rin relaxou um pouco.

- Você esta bem mesmo Rin?

- Ela não parece bem, humano?

- Não... esta apavorada...

- Não, não estou... ele não me machucou, não fez nada para me deixar com medo. – mentiu, e Sesshoumaru olhou-a por um instante.

- Então... venha... vamos voltar para o laboratório... – ele pediu, e Sesshoumaru voltou a olhá-la, vendo ela passar por ele e ir de encontro ao homem.

- Sesshoumaru... vamos... ninguém vai te machucar...

- Você... prefere ficar com esses inúteis... - ele caminhou de volta ate a janela, mas Yamada sacou uma pistola e atirou.

Sesshoumaru apenas bramiu o chicote, fazendo o dardo ser repelido e entrar na parede.

Yamada olhou incrédulo, enquanto isso Sesshoumaru pulou a janela, desaparecendo depois.

Vagou por quase todo o dia ate encontrar uma pequena mata, onde se perdeu em pensamento.

"-Rin... por que... porque não me ama..." – ele estava exigente, mas tinha paciência, logo voltaria a procurá-la.

Agradeceu mentalmente por ter sentido o calor do corpo dela, pelo menos por algum tempo.

Rin estava no aeroporto àquela tarde, voltaria a Tóquio, onde pegaria Izumo de surpresa, ou pensava que pegaria.

- Doutora Nakatomi, não pode nos deixar neste momento... – Yamada pediu.

- Eu preciso ir... eu voltarei assim que tudo estiver resolvido... eu quero tirar aquele clone das mãos do Izumo, ou ele vai acabar o matando...

- Doutora... nós temos que achar o youkai... deveria estar preocupada...

- Eu estou, mas eu prometi a Ikino que voltaria com novidades e tiraria o Ichi das mãos do Izumo... eu não posso ficar...

- E pretende voltar?

- Sim... temos que achar o Sesshoumaru, e tentar convencê-lo de que tem que ficar perto de nós...

- Ele vai destruir tudo... assim com fez com o museu... – comentou um outro médico presente.

- Seu frouxo... – Yamada reclamou.

- Eu preciso ir, o meu vôo esta sendo chamado...

- Espero que volte...

- Eu também... – Rin afastou-se, acenando depois.

Logo tomou o avião de volta, ansiosa para contar a Ikino o que vivera naquela cidade.

Rin estava muito cansada e acabou dormindo a viagem toda. Ainda assim sua mente não parava de trabalhar um instante.

Estava bastante preocupada com o destino daquele youkai... e ele era tão bonito...

Revirou-se na poltrona do avião, logo abrindo os olhos, constatando que havia chegado ao seu destino. O avião estava prestes a aterrissar.

- Ah... eu dormi muito... – comentou esfregando um olho.

Logo que o avião parou, Rin e os outros passageiros desembarcaram. Ikino a esperava ansioso, procurava-a no meio da multidão, olhando por cima das pessoas. Rin já o havia encontrado, mas achava bonitinho ele procurando. Por fim, ela chegou por traz.

- Me procurando?

- Rin! Que saudades... – ele a envolveu em um confortável abraço. – Como foi lá? Você esta bem? E o youkai?

- Bem... – uma gota escorreu na fonte de Rin, ele estava quase a afogando de tantas perguntas.

- Desculpe... melhor você descansar primeiro, eu estava preocupado...

- Eu estou bem...

- Vamos, vou te levar ate sua casa...

- Obrigada...

Rin realmente estava agradecida, pois queria um banho demorado e quente para tirar parte de seu cansaço.

E foi exatamente o que ela fez ao chegar. Deixou Ikino por algum tempo esperando, e assim que saiu do banho, foi ate ele que se encantou ainda mais com a moça.

Ela estava atraente, com os cabelos negros e longos úmidos soltos, e vestida com uma roupa muito interessante. Um vestido não muito longo, e com um decote que deixava qualquer um curioso. Seu colo era bem clarinho, o que dava ainda mais curiosidade em quem olhava.

- Que bom que esta mais relaxada... – ele sorriu, aproximando-se de Rin.

- Humm... foram dias de muita tensão...

- Entendo... mas acho que vai ficar feliz com algo que tenho para contar. – ele fez suspense e Rin ficou com intensa curiosidade.

- O que é?

- Alguém, ficou muito triste com o que vem ocorrendo com o Ichi no laboratório, e resolveu denunciar Izumo... o laboratório esta sendo investigado...

- Eu acho que sei quem foi... – Rin afastou-se um pouco, colocando o dedo indicador no queixo.

- Sabe? – Ikino caminhou ate frente a ela e olhou-a curioso. – e quem foi?

- Hum... não tenho certeza... Mas acho que foi o Yamada-sama.

- O dono da matriz? – ele ficou boquiaberto.

- Ele não é "dono" da matriz... e a matriz se chama Sesshoumaru...

- Bem... ele o encontrou-o não foi?

- Mas isso não quer dizer que ele seja dono dele... ele tem vida própria, não é um objeto... – Rin zangou-se.

- Calma, não precisa se alterar... – ele pediu gentilmente.

- Falando assim, parece mais com o Izumo...

- Desculpe... não queria que pensasse dessa forma...

- Tudo bem – ela suspirou, voltando-se para ele.- eu estou cansada, parece que tudo esta levando meus pensamentos ate aquele canalha...

- Quer que eu faça uma massagem? Seria bom para você relaxar mais...

- Sim... – ela sorriu tímida.

- Então relaxe... – ele tocou os ombros dela e delicadamente os massageou.

Aquela massagem durou pouco, pois logo Rin estava adormecida. Ikino aproveitou-se um pouco e aconchegou-a em seu peito, acariciando os cabelos negros da moça, fios finos e macios, com um perfume inconfundível. Mas infelizmente não podia passar a noite toda ali, tinha que trabalhar no dia seguinte.

Pegou-a nos braços e a levou para a cama, e a colocou delicadamente nela. Cobriu-a ate o peito, e beijou-a nos lábios. Após essa despedida, ele saiu, fechando a porta devagar. Pegou uma das cópias da chave da casa dela e trancou a porta e foi embora.

Rin dormiu, sentindo-se protegida a noite toda. Um sono profundo e renovador, sem sonhos ou pesadelos.

Mas para Sesshoumaru, aquilo estava sendo um verdadeiro pesadelo. Confiou na sua Rin para o libertar e eles continuariam se amando, mesmo através dos tempos. Mas aquilo não estava acontecendo.

Não existia mais youkais naquela era, e os humanos predominavam todo o lugar, onde um dia ele foi o senhor absoluto. Era suas terras... o que pretendia fazer. Talvez matasse todos que se opusesse a ele. Mas se fizesse isso, Rin poderia se afastar, e a perderia...

Desde que ela tinha ido embora com aquele humano, não sentiu mais o rastro do cheiro dela, onde ela poderia ter ido? Onde estava morando? Como faria para a encontrar? Eram muitas perguntas, poucas respostas.

Tinha certeza de uma coisa, ia encontrá-la, mesmo que tivesse que matar metade dos humanos do planeta.

Foi uma noite bastante conturbada para o youkai. Estava com fome, e não havia encontrado nada para se alimentar naquela pequena mata. Recusava-se comer carne humana. Só havia um jeito: animais.

O sol já estava nascendo quando ele conseguiu abater um pequeno bezerro, nas proximidades de uma fazenda. Comeu parte da criatura saciando sua fome, sentiu-se humilhado em ter que comer aquilo, caçar aquele animal e no fim a carne não ter o mesmo sabor de quando era dono de suas terras. Sentia-se roubando alimento, aquilo o revoltava. Mas conteve sua fúria, e voltou ao ponto inicial. Sentou-se próximo a cascata que havia ali, e passou a observar as águas que não cansavam de cair.

Enquanto ele observava a cascata, Rin já estava saindo de casa. Apresentar-se-ia ao trabalho bem cedo. Tinha muitas coisas a fazer. E reorganizar todos os pacientes no ficheiro, pois o médico que havia a substituído, tinha desorganizado consideravelmente seus arquivos. Mas não demorou muito a refazer tudo.

Atendeu aquele dia, muitos pacientes. Seu nível de estresse estava bastante alto, e sua mente matutava apenas o que o youkai estava fazendo naquele momento.

Por sorte o dia estava quase acabando, para ela, pelo menos. Para Ikino, ainda faltava muito.

Fazia testes e mais testes, exames rotineiros, anotações.

- Ikino, queria pedir para tirar o E-02 dos líquidos de vez, estamos gastando muito com ele, talvez já esteja na hora de forçar uma comida pela boca. – ele comentou, observando o bebê.

- Mas Izumo-sama, pode causar uma infecção intestinal... ele nunca comeu...

- Faça... só isso.

- Não vai contatar um nutricionista antes? Para ver o melhor tipo de alimento?

- Pode ser... faça isso. – ele fez um gesto com a mão.

- Sim senhor. Mesmo porque, seria perigoso, poderíamos perdê-lo.

- Não sei se já sabe, mas nosso laboratório foi indiciado... – ele cruzou os braços frente ao peito, e passou a observar Ikino, como se quisesse saber de algo.

- Como? – Ikino fez-se de desentendido.

- Sim, - ele descruzou os braços e pois as mãos no bolso ainda olhando o rapaz a sua frente, que tentava a todo custo não mostrar sua expressão de preocupação. – e eu imagino que isso se deve a uma denúncia... – ele insistiu.

- Mas... o senhor deu muitos motivos para que isso ocorresse... fez coisas desumanas com esse clone na frente de vários funcionários, e ate médicos de fora viram...

- Esta insinuando que estão investigando o laboratório por minha culpa?

- Sim... o senhor esta sendo muito ambicioso quanto o que diz respeito a este clone... deveria ter se controlado... agora pode perder seu cargo e também sua licença... talvez devesse se demitir antes que isso aconteça assim evita ser preso em flagrante...

- Eu já sei o que você quer... – ele olhou-o malignamente, e Ikino levantou-se um pouco assustado.

- Eu? Eu não quero nada...

- Cale esta boca... – ele foi agressivo com as palavras. – eu sei muito bem que você ajudou a Rin nisso tudo, que foi ela quem agiu e foi ate o laboratório do oeste e entregou as provas de que esse maldito clone estava vivo... eu sei de tudo...

- O senhor não pode se apossar de uma experiência que não te pertence... e depois..

- Seu maldito... acha que dou algum valor sentimental para esse pedaço de carne inútil... eu sei que ele não vai durar muito mais que um ano...

- Isso é mentira...

Izumo, transtornado, saiu da sala, seguindo para a sua.

Mais do que depressa, Ikino ligou para Rin, e contou tudo o que havia acontecido. Rin, muito preocupada, saiu de onde estava e foi rapidamente para o laboratório, onde foi barrada na recepção, pois não tinha a autorização para passar dali.

Ikino, preocupado, drenou os líquidos da cela de Ichi, e o retirou de lá, o envolvendo com uma manta, e enquanto o fazia Izumo chegou.

- O que vai fazer? Onde pensa que vai? – Ele perguntou um tanto áspero, aproximando-se dos dois.

- Fazer os exames de rotina. – Mentiu Ikino.

Enquanto isso, Rin estava insistindo com as recepcionistas, para que liberassem sua entrada, bem na hora em que um grupo de homens adentraram, e Rin reconheceu um deles imediatamente.

- Senhoritas, temos ordens judiciais para levar um clone deste laboratório, o qual pertence a pesquisa deste senhor.

- Yamada-sama! – Rin estava feliz.

- Doutora Nakatomim, o que faz aqui?

- Eu vim porque um amigo meu me ligou...

- Os senhores podem entrar... – uma das moças da recepção permitiu, e quando iam seguir, ouviram o estampido de um tiro, vindo do andar de cima.

- O que foi isso? – Yamada olhou para Rin, que estava com os olhos arregalados.

- Foi... foi um tiro...

Foi o suficiente para todos saírem correndo em direção as escadarias. Rin que não havia sido permitida a entrada, burlou as leis, e invadiu o local.

Na sala, Ikino tentava a todo custo proteger Ichi, já ferido na região do rim direito, tentava esconder-se atrás da cela, onde Ichi flutuava anteriormente nos líquidos.

- Pensou que ia fugir daqui com esse maldito clone? – Izumo gritava. – ele é meu, entendeu, meu!

Ikino respirava intensamente rápido, tentando conter a dor que sentia pelo tiro. Estava assustado, e apertava delicadamente o pequeno entre seus braços, enquanto seu sangue esvaia pelo orifício feito pela munição saída da arma de Izumo, o qual continuava a aproximar-se.

- Eu vou matar você, seu maldito, você quase me fez perder minha fonte de dinheiro, muito dinheiro... – ele deu uma sarcástica risada. – agora... me entregue... me entregue!

- I... Izumo... – Ikino olhou-o, e viu sinistramente a expressão maligna que ele tinha. Empunhando uma arma e a apontava para ele, na direção de seu rosto. – não vou entregá-lo a você...

- Ah! Olhe seu estado... não tem forças para se defender, quanto mais defender outra pessoa... agora me de ele, ou eu vou ser obrigado a espalhar seus miolos neste laboratório? Hum?

- N... não!

- Pareeee! – um grito ecoou atrás dos dois, e Izumo, assustado, olhou, vendo oficiais de justiça e policiais junto. Rin também estava, e parecia apavorada.

- Olha, sua namoradinha chegou... – Izumo debochou nervoso, e Ikino que já estava apavorado, ficou ainda mais.

E em uma tentativa frustrada de reter as atenções dele, levantou-se com as forças que tinha, empurrando Izumo, e tentou correr, mas Izumo foi rápido, e atirou mais vezes. Ikino apenas protegeu Ichi, e caiu, jogando seu corpo de lado, para não o machucar. Os policiais, ao perceber que ele atiraria, também sacou suas armas, e deram a voz de prisão. Izumo, ao ver que não tinha como escapar, largou a arma e rendeu-se.

- Ikino... – Rin correu ate ele e ajoelhou-se ao lado. – Ikino, não...

- R... Rin... minha linda... – ele olhou-a com paixão e lágrimas. E com as forças restantes descobriu o pequeno. – Eu... eu o protegi...

- Ikino, porque?

- Porque eu amo voc... vocês... – ele estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto de Rin, e ela segurou a mão dele com carinho, vendo-o desfalecer vagarosamente, mas ainda olhando-a.

- Ikino, Ikino, não, não morra... – ela desesperou-se ao sentir o braço dele pesar nas suas mãos, pois a força que ele fazia para o manter erguido havia se findado.

- Doutora, deixe-nos trabalhar, talvez possamos salvá-lo ainda...

Rin não estava em condições de exercer sua profissão aquela hora. Tomou Ichi nos braços e afastou-se um pouco, observou os colegas trabalharem, mas sabia que poderia ser em vão.

Ikino foi levado para a sala de cirurgia, que por sorte tinha no laboratório. Lutava contra a morte na cirurgia, e os médicos presentes lutavam para conter parte da hemorragia que o desidratava pouco a pouco. Enquanto Rin, cuidava de Ichi.

Limpou-o cuidadosamente e o enrolou em um lençol dobrado, e o segurava constantemente.

- Ele é perfeito doutora, fez um ótimo trabalho... –Yamada estava feliz por ver "seu" clone.

- É sim... igual a matriz...

- Não tão igual... vejo algo diferente.

- Não nesse sentido... – Rin deu uma triste risada, e Yamada preferiu aquietar-se.

Logo, médico apareceu, e Rin, que ainda segurava Ichi nos braços olhou-o esperançosa.

- Fizemos tudo que pudemos, mas ele não conseguiu resistir. – comentou triste.

- Oh Kami... – Rin sentiu as pernas tremerem e fraquejarem.

Yamada por sua vez, aproximou-se e passou o braço direito pelos ombros de Rin, a aconchegando-a.

- Meu Deus... ele... me deixou... – Rin apertou Ichi nos braços com carinho, deixando a tristeza transparecer em seus olhos em forma de lágrimas.

- O que devemos fazer agora? – um dos médicos perguntou confuso.

- Vamos recorrer a justiça... eu posso perfeitamente processar esse laboratório por se apossar indevidamente de minha experiência, e depois comprar esse laboratório... ter outras filiais...

- Para! – Rin revoltou-se. – O Ichi tem vida própria, não vamos cuidar disso como se fosse um simples brinquedo entre dois garotos... ele já sofreu demais...

Rin estava visivelmente abatida, não sabia como se orientar, pois agora, estava sozinha de verdade.

Seu único amigo, tinha sido assassinado por Izumo, e Ichi... com certeza ia para o oeste ser estudado e criado pelos verdadeiros "donos".

Ate batia um pouco de desespero... pois a solidão sempre foi seu maior medo.

Amava Ikino... mesmo sendo de forma fraternal, ou talvez não, pois os beijos que dera nele, não pareciam tão fraternal...

Era um amor bem puro...

Na sala onde o corpo do rapaz estava, Rin adentrou de vagar. Ichi tinha ficado com Yamada do lado de fora, e ela... queria ver o amigo.

Viu o corpo em uma maca, estava coberto, e no lençol, estava as manchas de sangue. Ela aproximou-se e cuidadosamente baixou o lençol do rosto dele. Estava com a expressão tranqüila, parecia dormir...

Rin, por sua vez, tocou-o no rosto, e acariciou... sentiu que a barba estava por fazer, talvez estava trabalhando a bastante tempo... e tudo para ajudar Ichi e ela... ela estava tão grata à ele... tão feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo...

Seus olhos soltaram lágrimas sinceras... e enquanto sentia a dor da perda, ela o acariciava os cabelos, e o rosto... a pele macia cada vez mais fria, e distante da vida...

- Não podia ter sido dessa forma Ikino... – deveria ter entregue Ichi e ficado comigo... queria ainda poder ver seu sorriso... e seus olhos cheio de afeto... Porque? Porque foi me deixar Ikino! – ela debruçou-se sobre o corpo, sujando-se com um pouco do sangue dele, o qual se misturavam as lágrimas dela... – Eu estava te amando... e agora me deixa sozinha... não.. não... volta para mim...

O choro alto de Rin chamou a atenção dos outros médicos fora da sala, o que fez Yamada adentrar.

- Nakatomi... não adianta... não...

- NÃO! Tem que ter um jeito... eu quero ele comigo... eu quero... – ela chorava compulsivamente, e Yamada obrigou-se a tirá-la do lugar. Pediu que um dos outros médicos segurasse Ichi, e a força tirou Rin do lugar. Ela segurou no lençol descobrindo o corpo e fazendo um dos braços de Ikino dependurar... o qual, tinha um anel...

- O anel... pegue-o... pegue-o para mim... – ela pediu, mas Yamada não deu ouvidos. Apenas a tirou de dentro da sala e a levou para outro lugar.

- Controle-se... – ele pediu, apoiando as mãos nos ombros dela.

Ela só chorava... inconformada com o acontecido.

- Não podemos tirar o clone...

- Ichi... – ela pronunciou entre soluços, com a voz meio rouca.

- Não podemos tirar o Ichi daqui... pelo que pude observar, ele tem muito poucos anticorpos... temos que o manter reservado... – ele explicou. – não queremos perder mais ninguém certo? Principalmente aquele por quem o rapaz deu a vida para salvar... – Rin levantou o rosto um pouco, e maneou a cabeça de vagar. - ... então... vamos cuidar dele juntos? Vamos o proteger, assim como aquele rapaz fez?

- S...Sim...

- Muito bem... vou chamar um taxi para levá-la para casa... então você toma um banho e descanse... amanha temos que arrumar tudo para que ele continue saudável...

- Sim... Yamada-sama... – ela disse, com tom muito triste.

Yamada levantou-se e pois se frente a ela, mas de pés.

- Como foi a responsável pela clonagem, gostaria que viesse trabalhar conosco, e nos ajudar com ele, já que faz isso desde o inicio... espero que aceite...

- Eu... não sei... queria continuar na cidade onde nasci...

- Sim, mas estará trabalhando aqui... pois eu irei pedir posse desse laboratório judicialmente... Izumo não tem condições de o dirigir...

- Pense na minha proposta...

- Eu... vou... – ela disse, secando as lágrimas com um lenço.

Ela certamente foi para casa, tomou um banho, mas não dormiu, chorou o tempo todo em que ficou sentada em sua cama, lembrando-se dos momentos juntos a Ikino.

De certa forma ela conseguiu enxergar que estava apaixonada pelo rapaz, mas ela só teve certeza depois de o perder. Muitas coisas a fizeram sentir a perda dele... ele estava sempre junto.

De certa forma, ela se sentia culpada pelo acontecido, pois começou as investigações sobre a matriz, e acabou envolvendo Ikino...

Após alguns dias do enterro de Ikino, Rin depôs na delegacia, contando todo o acontecido para o delegado e os advogados que estavam presentes. Voltou para casa seguidamente, estava cansada, e ainda muito triste.

Enquanto isso, na pequena mata, Sesshoumaru sustentava-se com animais abatidos... sentia um pouco de dor no peito, mas não uma dor física. Levantou-se de onde estava e passou a caminhar em direção à cidade, suas roupas estavam muito frágeis, por causa do envelhecimento causado pelo tempo em que tinha permanecido na natureza, não estava com a pele pura na armadura porque o robi atoalhado que Rin lhe dera no hotel, ainda resistia, mas a fina seda de seu kimono, já estava quase toda rasgada, não tinha como concertar.

- Maldição... – ele arrancou o resto do kimono, o jogando no chão, sentindo-se humilhado, por estar vestindo roupas rasgadas, e tendo que comer animais domésticos, que pertenciam a humanos, sentia-se a pior das criaturas... e sua Rin... nem sabia onde estava...

Continuou a seguir para a cidade, e já começava a aparecer alguns humanos, que o olhava com expressão de extrema surpresa, alguns mais informados do acontecimento no museu, apavorados saiam correndo aos gritos. O youkai só olhava com expressão de extremo desprezo.

Ele continuou prosseguindo em direção à cidade, caminhou durante todo o dia, observou os costumes dos humanos, as roupas e notou que muitos deles se quer percebiam sua presença.

Seguiu ate o hotel onde Rin estava, e num salto, adentrou o apartamento onde ela se hospedou, não sentiu o cheiro dela ali.

Passou dias a procura de Rin, mas não encontrou nem o rastro do cheiro dela.

Com seu corpo um pouco fragilizado pelo tempo em que permaneceu adormecido, seu olfato não estava cem por cento, com isso o impedindo de achar o caminho certo.


	3. Mente segura

03 – Mente segura

Após algum tempo, o laboratório onde Ichi foi criado, teve sua direção tomada por Yamada, e estava em pleno funcionamento.

Rin estava na direção do lugar, por ser a mais experiente dentre os outros funcionários.

Ichi, no entanto, continuava sem reações aparentes, apenas um pequeno bebê, que não se mexia, apenas respirava.

Rin tentava entender, mas a única coisa que podia ver, é que Ikino estava certo, era apenas uma pobre e pequena casca vazia. Mas ainda sim estava vivo, e ninguém podia tirar dele esse direito.

- Ichi... – Rin estava com o rosto bem próximo, observava os olhos amarelos, sem brilho, e a mancha que havia neles, antes branca, tinha tornado-se amarelada. – seus olhinhos são lindos... – Ela acariciou a pele fina do bebê youkai, e viu um estimulo acontecer, viu a pele arrepiar. Rin deu um incrível sorriso. Ficou felicíssima por ele ter novamente reagido, depois de um longo tempo inerte.

Aquelas reações aparentes devia-se a um acontecimento não muito agradável para o dono do espírito, que vomitava sangue onde estava. Não havia problemas aparentes para aquele acontecimento, Sesshoumaru não parecia doente fisicamente, apenas por suas reações frias. Mas ele sentia dores fortes nos pulmões, um pouco danificados.

A busca por Rin tornou-se mais árida a cada dia, mas ele jamais desistiria. Estava caminhando a duas semanas, dias e noites, incansável. E esse esforço estava aparecendo em seu corpo, como forma de graves hemorragias, pois o corpo forte de youkai, havia sido enfraquecido pelo tempo sem exercícios. Ele estava sobrecarregando o corpo...

Rin voltava para casa, era madrugada já, seu pensamento estava absorto em Ichi, e naquela reação inédita. Havia acontecido duas vezes naquele dia.

As ruas não estavam muito claras, a iluminação havia sido cortada, por causa das chuvas fortes que haviam caído mais cedo, só alguns pontos tinha luz. Estava um pouco frio também. Rin dirigia seu jipe um pouco veloz, mas cautelosa.

Estava distraída, vendo apenas um chuviscar no pára-brisa, e que refletia-se também nos faróis. Com isso não contava de, de repente, atropelar alguma coisa que atravessou a rua. Rin gritou ao ver, depois de um relâmpago, seu pára-brisa sujo de sangue. De sorte, ela não havia passado com as rodas em cima, apenas havia baqueado o animal, ou uma pessoa com a frente do carro.

- Meu Deus... o que eu faço... – ela saiu desesperada de dentro do carro, mas o choque foi muito maior ao olhar o que tinha atropelado. – Oh... meu... Deus do céu... – ela abaixou-se rapidamente, e virou o corpo inerte de Sesshoumaru, de vagar e com cuidado.

Com os fortes faróis acesos, ela pode ver o rosto tão pálido quando uma folha de papel, e o roupão encharcado de sangue e água.

Ela não imaginava em encontrá-lo ali, e nessa situação, e sem mais esperas, ela, com toda sua força tentou arrasta-lo, mas parecia impossível com aquela armadura. Com isso, ela retirou a armadura dele e logo depois de tê-lo posto dentro do carro, colocou a armadura atrás, e agora, acelerando quase no máximo, seguiu em frente e em minutos estava em casa.

Com sacrifício, Rin arrastou o corpo para dentro, e o levou diretamente para sua cama. Antes de mais nada, arrancou as roupas do Youkai, e o examinou minuciosamente, não havia nenhuma ferida. Então, de onde era aquele sangue?

Ela não imaginava de onde era, então, depois de limpar o corpo sujo dele, cobriu-o com um lençol limpo, e esperou.

A respiração estava muito ratificada, o peito não se movia normalmente,e a expressão de sofrimento era muito perceptiva no rosto dele. Ela não podia fazer nada além de esperar.

Colocou-o no soro, já que ainda haviam materiais em sua casa, os quais utilizava com freqüência no laboratório, para alimentar Ichi, já que o alimento pela boca estava sendo um desperdício, e o pequeno não se alimentava devidamente, chegando a deixa-lo quase anêmico.

Rin observou-o durante longas duas horas, e chegou ate cochilar um pouco, mas acordou quando ouviu o suporte onde o soro estava cair, e este espatifar-se no chão. Ao olhar o Youkai, o viu sentado sob a cama, estava com a mão na boca, e uma grande quantidade de sangue entre suas pernas. O sangue estava um pouco qualhado, haviam pedaços nele. Rin olhou aquilo inerte, pareciam pedaços de carne.

- O que aconteceu com você? – ela atentou-se desesperada.

- E... eu... am... amo... – ele estava fraco demais... não havia o que fazer... parecia o fim.

Aquelas foram as últimas palavras do Youkai, após entrar em coma. Rin o levou para o laboratório, onde ele foi examinado por completo e o resultado foi desastroso.

- Parece que ele esta deteriorando de dentro para fora... não podemos fazer nada, além de esperar... se o organismo dele reagir aos antibióticos, podemos começar a ter esperanças.

Rin olhou-o pelo vidro, e sentiu um nó na garganta.

Se ele continuasse vivo, Ichi jamais ia ser normal... mas estaria sendo egoísta pensando dessa forma, afinal, aquele ser tinha sentimentos, ou não teria dito "eu amo".

Os dias passavam-se lentos e dolorosos. De um lado Ichi continuava a ter bons resultados, do outro Sesshoumaru ainda em coma.

Rin supervisionava tudo, afinal a experiência jamais teria dado certo se não houvesse uma matriz.

Em um fim de tarde, a neve caia densa do lado de fora, estava bem próximo de virar quase uma tempestade. Mas dentro do laboratório, o pessoal preparava-se para o fim do expediente, mas não Rin. Ela ficaria ate mais tarde, esperando pelos resultados de alguns exames, que decidiriam se ainda poderia haver esperanças para o Youkai.

Após a neve parar de cair, os funcionários pouco a pouco foram indo embora. Apenas Rin e alguns médicos permaneceram no lugar.

Ela adentrou o quarto onde estava Sesshoumaru, ele estava um pouquinho mais corado, e a expressão havia suavizado, parecia dormir, mas não um sono tranqüilo. O coração batia normalmente, e a respiração estava quase normal.

Ele parecia bem.

Ela aproximou-se e observou o rosto dele mais de perto... a boca estava entreaberta, e ela perdeu-se ali, eram lábios atraentes, estavam um pouco ressecados por causa da falta de algumas vitaminas. Então ela molhou uma gaze em um pouco de soro, e delicadamente passou nos lábios dele, primeiro no de cima, depois no de baixo. Com movimentos delicadamente calmos. De repente, a mão do youkai segurou a dela, que assustou-se imensamente com aquele ato inesperado. Ele não estava segurando em uma forma ofensiva, havia carinho naquele toque, e Rin deixou-o continuar, seu coração estava muito acelerado. Ela sentia um misto de felicidade e preocupação. Não sabia o que fazer.

- A...Amo seu cheiro, minha Rin... – ele disse não muito baixo. A voz ainda estava um pouco fraca, mas era muito bonita quando pronunciada com suavidade e carinho.

- O que?... – ela não sabia o que pensar naquele momento. Novamente aquela sensação estranha a tomou, como se alguma coisa fosse aflorar em sue corpo. Era como se ela fosse se lembrar de algo.

- Se... Sesshoumaru-sama... – ela pronunciou sem perceber, e ele abriu os olhos de vagar, e os fixou nos de Rin.

- Lembrou-se deste Sesshoumaru, minha Rin? – ele perguntou-a, sentindo seus pulmões ainda doerem ao respirar.

- Não muito... – o coração de Rin estava indócil dentro do peito. Uma mistura de sentimentos tomou-a e ela estava tão confusa, que nem se lembrava do que estava fazendo ali.

Logo, a porta do quarto se abriu, e um dos médicos observou a cena, e ficou estático com o que acabara de ouvir.

- Nakatomi-sama... – ele pronunciou, e viu o rosto dela um pouco pálido. – a senhora esta bem?

- Sim Irochiro, Sesshoumaru-sama acabou de acordar...

- Sesshoumaru-sama? – ele ficou mais surpreso com o chamado dela, mas tratou de dar as notícias. – Nakatomi-sama, temos... – ele se aproximou um pouco – temos boas noticias. - Pronunciou baixo, vendo que, os olhos do youkai estavam fechados, mas ele não dormia como ele pensava. – os antibióticos funcionaram perfeitamente, e de alguma forma milagrosa, os pulmões dele estão se regenerando.

- Não é por causa exclusivamente dos antibióticos, Irochiro, o organismo dele tem o poder de regeneração. Não é uma ação instantânea ou miraculosa de um minuto para outro. Ele é um youkai, da linhagem pura dos Daiyoukais, que viveram a alguns séculos na região oeste, e dominaram lá por muito tempo.

- Não sabia que sabia tanto sobre essas criaturas, Nakatomi-sama. – admirou-se o jovem, mas não tão jovem médico.

- Nem eu, Irochiro. – ela sorriu um pouco sem graça.

- Irei trazer o restante dos exames para a senhora...

- Por favor, Irochiro, me traga um comprimido para dor de cabeça também.

- Sim, senhora.

Ele saiu em seguida, e Rin voltou-se para a cama, olhando ainda os exames, e um pouco intrigada com o que ainda sentia. Parecia que ela havia levando um choque de conhecimento, quando ele a tocou.

- Ainda esta acordado, Sesshoumaru... sama?

- Sim... minha Rin. – ele pronunciou-se de olhos fechados.

- O que esta sentindo?

- Dores... – ele abriu os olhos, e a fitou.

- Onde esta doendo? – Rin perguntou, aproximando-se do leito novamente.

Então, ele levantou-se um pouco, e pegou a mão dela, e pois onde doía.

- Aqui... – era bem em cima do coração. Ela podia sentir a vibração das batidas enfraquecidas.

Olhou-o nos olhos, olhos dourados, tão brilhantes quanto um diamante sob a luz. De vagar e sem sentir, ela aproximou-se do rosto dele, e ele também o fez, sentindo o coração pulsar forte e dolorido dentro do peito, e também o de Rin, mas não com dores.

Os lábios tocaram-se suavemente, e os olhos dela se fecharam sem que ela mandasse, como se estivesse sido enfeitiçada por aquele youkai, mas não era isso, ela sentia o corpo leve e com o contato dos lábios dele aos seus, sentiu algo dentro dela queimar, como se estivesse rasgando a alma, mas o beijo amenizava a dor, não era tão insuportável.

De repente, Rin separou-se bruscamente, ao ouvir uma movimentação grandiosa no corredor, seu peito ardia demais e sua mente estava turva, sentia tonteira, quase desmaiando, ela pode ver, em uma imagem desfocada, Sesshoumaru contorcer-se na cama, e um pouco de sangue sair de sua boca, que pronunciava gemidos intensos. Ela não viu mais nada além daquilo, antes de desmaiar.

Acordou sendo quase sacudida por Irochiro, que tentava dizer-lhe algo, que parecia urgente...

- Nakatomi-sama, acorde, a senhora precisa ver isso...

- O que esta acontecendo Irochiro? – ela levantou-se, com a ajuda do médico.

- Venha comigo, a senhora vai ficar muito satisfeita!

Rin foi levada para pelos corredores, ainda estava atordoada, sentia ainda um pouco de tonteira, mas mantinha-se de pés e quase correndo.

Ao chegar à sala onde Irochiro a levou, tudo que sentia quase sumiu. A emoção fez seus olhos cor chocolates marejarem de lágrimas.

- Não acredito... – ela aproximou-se do berçário, e chorou mais intensamente. – o que aconteceu para isso ocorrer tão de repente.

- Não sei Nakatomi-sama, ouvimos um barulho, e quando chegamos aqui, isso já havia acontecido, ele já estava...

- Ichi... – Rin o chamou - você pode me entender meu querido? – ela pegou na mãozinha do bebê e ele a apertou com a força que tinha.

Ouviu-se uma onda de conversas sussurrantes quando os presentes viram o bebê, de quase um ano mexer as pernas e braços, logo começando a chorar vigorosamente.

- Ele despertou da hibernação... – um dos médicos, que também fazia parte da equipe que acompanhava os resultados da clonagem, comentou.

Rin pegou o bebê no colo, ele estava bem durinho, e parecia bem saudável, mas havia ainda algo errado, pois ele chorava e também esfregava os olhos, parece que doíam.

- Chamem um oftalmologista para examina-lo! – Rin pediu, e logo o fizeram, sem demoras.

Enquanto todos estavam maravilhados com aquele acontecimento, alegres, podia-se dizer que estavam felicíssimos, Rin pode sentir um frio intenso no estômago, lembrando-se de que, para um viver o outro teria que morrer. E se Ichi estava animado, então...

- Oh meu Deus... – Rin de repente, começou a andar de pressa, saindo da sala, quase correu pelos corredores.

- O que aconteceu senhora...

Ela não dava ouvidos aos presentes, e continuou correndo com Ichi nos braços em direção ao quarto onde Sesshoumaru estava. Mas nem chegou a entrar lá, pois ele estava de pés, fora do quarto, estava com um roupão de hospital, amarrotado por ter estado deitado por algum tempo com ele.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! – ela não pode conter uma alegria devastadora que sentiu, e caminhou até ele.

- O que é isso? – ele olhou o bebê no colo de Rin, e não ficou satisfeito. O cheiro era idêntico ao dele.

- Ele é como se fosse uma parte de seu corpo, um sangue puro, igual à você...

- Como um... filhote?

- Sim, como um filhote. Eu... eu ajudei ele a nascer e crescer...

Rin explicou por alto.

- Sente algo, Sesshoumaru-sama?

- Alguma dor... isso logo passa... – ele começou a caminhar em direção à saída, mas Rin o impediu.

- Não vá...

- Preciso de roupas. Não posso... ficar assim.

- Não existem mais daqueles kimonos que você usava... – ela disse séria, e ele fechou os olhos com frustração. – Não irá encontrá-los em lugar algum. Só existem roupas como as que esses homens estão usando. É muito difícil encontrar kimonos hoje em dia, só alguma pessoa os tem, e eles próprios que fazem, para manter a tradição.

Sesshoumaru examinou aquelas roupas, não parecia tão confortáveis quanto suas vestimentas antigas, mas seria melhor que ficar nu.

- Tenho umas roupas, acho que podem servir nele... – um dos médicos, o mais alto de todos pronunciou-se.

- Não há necessidade... – Sesshoumaru recusou-se orgulhosamente.

- Não pode recusar, você não pode andar nu por ai.

- Não quero usar roupas que um humano imaculou...

- Sesshoumaru-sama... não será por muito tempo... será apenas ate comprarmos roupas novas... iremos agora mesmo se desejar.

- Não pode Nakatomi-sama, ele ainda esta muito debilitado, não pode sair, ou poderá morrer.

- Ele é um youkai, homem... não um ser humano sensível. – ela pronunciou-se e Sesshoumaru apenas moveu-se de onde estava e aproximou-se. – Pegue as roupas para ele, e leve no quarto onde ele estava. Não demore muito.

- Sim senhora...

Os dois caminharam em direção ao quarto dito por Rin, e como pedido, Irochiro levou as roupas do outro médico, que agora ocupava-se cuidando de Ichi, à pedido de Rin.

- Eu te ajudo... – Rin aproximou-se e desfez um laço, que prendia o roupão no corpo do youkai.

Ele permanecia um pouco imóvel, deixando que ela o despisse. E ela o fazia com delicadeza. Corou ao novamente ver os órgãos genitais dele, e alguns detalhes neles chamava ainda mais a atenção. As mesmas marcas que tinha na mão, rosto, pés e cintura, também estava presente no púbis, estas mais fracas que iam da coxa ate a base do pênis.

Ela não ficou olhando muito, mas ele percebeu que ela tinha observado.

- E-er... você... coloca as pernas aqui, e... – ela começou a explicar como fazia, mas ele já havia notado nos humanos, como era posto, então ele vestiu, era uma calça social preta. Se enrolou apenas para fechar o zíper e o botão, e Rin não teve como escapar. Tocou os dedos no local e delicadamente fechou a calça, ficou um pouco corada, mas fez sem nega-lo.

Logo o ajudava com a camisa, era social também, branca. Ela sentiu certa angústia por ver uma manga da camisa murcha, pela falta de um membro ali, mas ainda sim, ele não deixava de ser muito atraente.

- Sapatos... qual o tamanho do se pé? – ela abaixou-se, e com o dedo indicador na boca, passou a olhar os pés de Sesshoumaru. – Hummm... já volto... – ela saiu apressada e foi ate alguma parte do laboratório... e logo voltou com um par de sapatos, roubados cinicamente de um dos funcionários, que havia deixado na caixa de sapatos, perto da portaria. – Esse deve servir... – Ela entregou os sapatos, e ele muito contrariado, mas não com muita opção, colocou os pés no sapato, que, incrivelmente serviu certinho.

Sesshoumaru não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com aquilo, crescia uma revolta grandiosa quando ele sentia o cheiro dos humanos nele. Sentia vontade de rasgar aquelas roupas e ir nu, aonde quer que fosse.

Mas estava frio também, e ele sentiu isso na carne, sentiu ate os ossos doerem um pouco.

Não havia uma pessoa dentro do shopping que não olhava admirado para Sesshoumaru. Ele era muito atraente, mas não era bem por isso que chamava a atenção, os cabelos muitíssimo longos e cor prateada, fazia qualquer um olhar.

Nas lojas de Roupas, ele cheirava todas as peças que vestiria, não queria que houvesse cheiro humano nelas.

Rin fez boas compras de roupas e sapatos, não esquecendo das roupas de baixo.

- Não acredito que vou viver como um humano... – ele reclamou.

- Não irá viver como eles, só se você quiser. – Ela comentou sorrindo. – Vestir-se como eles, não quer dizer igualar-se à eles.

Ele ficou em silêncio, sabia que ela estava certa naquele ponto.

Os dois saíram do shopping em direção ao estacionamento, estava com um pouco de neve ainda, então, ela tomou cuidado para não escorregar. Não houve nenhum imprevisto do tipo.

Rin abriu a porta de seu jipe e colocou no banco de trás todas as sacolas que carregava e também às que Sesshoumaru carregava.

- Entre, antes que congelemos aqui fora. – ela pediu, segurando a porta aberta, e assim que ele entrou, ela fechou a porta e correu para o outro lado, entrando também. – Esta muito frio... – ela soprou as mãos, e depois ligou o aquecedor do carro.

Logo ela estava na estrada, seguindo para sua casa. Não estava preocupada com Ichi, já que o oftalmologista havia dito que, os olhos dele ardiam por terem sido queimados pela luz intensa do flash. Ele não havia dado chance de recuperação, e aplicou um analgésico local, para que aliviasse a dor intensa. Ela ainda não podia tirar Ichi do laboratório, pois o "dono" Yamada não havia dado a permissão para que ela o fizesse. Não queria ficar longe do pequeno novamente, por isso tentava lidar com seus sentimentos de _mãe, __que tin__ha pelo pequeno clone._

_- Chegamos... – ela comentou, tinha brilhos__ como gliter nos olhos por saber que sua casa era bem aquecida, e que descansaria finalmente depois de um belo banho quente. – Vamos entrar... – ela convidou-o, depois de estacionar e desligar seu jipe._

_A pancada de ar gelado que recebeu, fez com que sua pele arrepiasse __e exalasse um cheiro, apenas perceptível para Sesshoumaru, e que ele conhecia bem. Era o cheiro que ela exalava quando estava querendo uma companhia um pouco mais aquecida. Ele não se atreveria com ela, ele sabia que aquela mulher era a Rin, mas não a que criou e fez mulher... Era uma nova Rin, independente e linda, como sua antepassada. Perdeu-se olhando-a. suas pernas moveram em instinto, para dentro do lugar onde ela entrou... e ele só despertou do transe, quando ela fechou a porta, e ouviu-se um peque no baque._

_- Você esta bem? – ela olhou-o um pouco. Tinha que levantar a cabeça para o olhar, pois ele era bem alto._

_- Sim... – ele fechou os olhos, e respirou de vagar, identificando todos os cheiros que havia na casa... e em um certo lugar, era bem mais delicado. Tinha cheiro de jasmim, e algumas flores mais silvestres._

_- Sente-se um pouco... vou preparar um chá quente... você gosta?_

_- Talvez__... – ele acompanhou-a observando as coisas "estranhas" que havia no lugar..._

_- Se quiser pode ir tomar um banho... e... colocar uma roupa limpa...__ – ela comentou, observando a reação estranha que ele tinha, em permanecer quieto por algum tempo. – O que esta fazendo?_

_- Sentindo o cheiro... de um macho humano..._

_- Um homem? Será que alguém invadiu minha casa? – ela juntou as mãos ao peito, e temeu._

_- Não... ele esteve aqui a muito tempo... o cheiro esta mais forte naquele lugar... – ele indicou o sofá._

_- Ikino... – ela lembrou-se. – Sim... ele esteve aqui... a muito tempo... – ela saiu de onde estava e seguiu ate uma mesa, onde haviam alguns porta retratos, e ele ficou onde estava, mas observava-a._

_Ela olhou em um, uma foto do grupo de trabalho, ate Ichi estava no meio, dentro do útero artificial, onde foi gerado._

_Alguns minutos depois, Rin estava na cozinha, fazia o chá que havia dito, enquanto Sesshoumaru permanecia de pés__. Percebeu que, ela tinha ficado um pouco triste com o que ele havia dito, ela lembrou-se daquele macho humano..._

_- Aquele macho... humano... – ela soltou a colher que mexia o chá, sentindo um frio no estômago. – o que você tinha com ele..._

_- Nós éramos... amigos... amigos muito próximos. – uma lágrima correu no rosto de Rin, e ele abriu os olhos ao sentir o cheiro das lágrimas dela._

_Então aproximou-se e a tocou no ombro... mas ele não contava de, ela abraça-lo. Ele a abraçou de volta, sentindo o coração acelerar um pouco. Ele ainda a amava, e amava muito..._

_- Vou te proteger, minha Rin__... – ele acariciou os cabelos dela, ainda presos num coque muito bem feito._

_- Me proteger? – ela levantou o rosto, e olhou-o, e ele correspondeu ao olhar._

_- Hai... – ele piscou os olhos, e ela de deslu__mbrou com o brilho que eles emitiam._

_- Seus olhos... – ela não completou, pois ele a beijou, dessa vez mais intenso. Rin sentiu novamente o peito doer... parecia que tinha alguma coisa presa em seu interior... ela tentou relaxar... mas não estava conseguindo. Sesshoumaru a apertou contra seu corpo e então Rin abriu os olhos, estava sem brilho neles, como sua alma estivesse saído de seu corpo. Então, concentrou-se, tentou manter se acordada. Aquele era o momento em que a alma dela estava despertando, estava sentindo-se estranha demais... quase desmaiando, o corpo pesava absurdamente, e seus joelhos estavam quase dobrando._

_Não era para menos, pois em quase dez segundos, tudo que ela viveu em sua vida passada passou diante de seus olhos, seu corpo estava carregado de lembranças, mas ela não havia perdido a consciência de que era a Rin Nakatomi, a médica especialista em clonagens de animais vivos e pequenos fósseis._

_- Sesshoumaru-sama... – ela sussurrou com sacrifício, e logo após isso caiu em um sono, não muito profundo._

_- Minha Rin... sua alma esta retornando aos poucos... esta cumprindo a promessa que me fez... – ele segurou-a no braço, e a trouxe para a sala, onde a deitou no tapete, e se acomodou com ela em seu peito. – Te amo, minha pequena... – ele sussurrou, antes de cair em um leve sono._

_Algumas horas depois, Rin começou a despertar, ouviu de início, um pulsar rápido de um coração. Ela gostou da quentura e do som que a ninava, mas não tentou-se ao sono novamente. Abriu os olhos de vagar, e viu a inquietude no rosto do youkai que a abrigava em seu colo._

_Levantou-se muito de vagar, e sentou sob as pernas dobradas, observou-o no sono, as unhas estavam em um tom esverdeado, ela estava um pouco insegura._

_- Sesshoumaru? – ela o chamou, e ele abriu os olhos._

_- __Tome um banho... vai se sentir melhor... – ela olhou-o novamente e viu parte da franja molhada de suor. De certo ele estava tendo algum pesadelo._

_"__- Imagino como deve estar se sentindo, em um mundo completamente estranho__... – Ela pensou, vendo o levantar-se, e ela o fez em seguida. – __Não conhece nada, nem sabe como vai fazer para sobreviver nesse mundo onde não o pertence..."_

Rin, sabendo que, os youkais como ele, costumavam banhar-se em grandes lagos quentes naquela época do ano. Havia lido naquele exemplar que comprou no antigo Museu. Mas tinha a sensação de saber daquilo antes.

Com isso, ela preparou, no banheiro de seu quarto, a banheira, com água bem aquecida e mostrou-o.

Ele sorriu, um sorriso meio de lado, e sem nenhuma prática, abriu a camisa, fazendo os botões voarem. Rin observou aquilo, um pouco tensa, e saiu em seguida, fechou a porta, o deixando só. Corou um pouco ao lembrar dele nu, lá no laboratório, onde ele havia ficado em um quarto de repouso. Onde ela o ajudou a vestir-se. Enquanto ele banhava-se silenciosamente, ela preparou uma roupa confortável para ele, dentre as que havia comprado ainda aquela noite. Expô-la em cima de sua cama, e saiu do quarto.

- Ele não pode ficar aqui por muito tempo... ou vou acabar... – o coração dela acelerou, e corou um pouco.

A água quente não deixava com que o olfato de Sesshoumaru sentisse o cheiro que ela exalou naquele momento, em que pensou em algumas coisas que podiam acontecer entre ela e o youkai.

Ela sentia que era o certo a se fazer, sabia o que sentia por ele, mas... sua mente mostrava que aquilo tudo era meio equivocado. A Rin que ele amava era aquela que ele conheceu a alguns séculos, ela era uma pessoa totalmente diferente... mas não deixava de ser a Rin dele.

Ela pensou em descobrir mais sobre aquela estória, entre ele e essa humana. Porque ela tinha que ser a mulher reencarnada da matriz da sua experiência, de sua clonagem. Era coincidência demais.

Havia um único templo que abrigava relíquias e objetos dos antigos moradores daquele lugar. Poderia encontrar algumas respostas lá, talvez. Poderia procurar os moradores do templo, para saber mais sobre estórias. E levaria o livro para que eles explicassem melhor, caso soubessem.

- Porque esta tão pensativa... – ele pronunciou-se atrás dela, que deu um salto ao ouvir a voz grave dele.

- Não faça isso... – ela reclamou, parecendo brava, segurando as batidas cardíacas quase com as mãos.

- Não quis assustá-la... – ele virou-se e começou a caminhar para um canto vazio.

- O que vai fazer?

- Dormir um pouco. – ele sentou-se naquele canto.

- Não... vai dormir no chão... tem um quarto para visitas. Venha comigo... – ela sorriu contente e ele a acompanhou, meio intrigado com tudo aquilo.

- Ela não é mais macia que aquele chão? – ela comentou, olhando-o. – Vai ficar mais confortável aqui...

Ele apenas olhava-a, e depois a cama.

Vou deixá-lo à vontade agora. Tire essa roupa e depois acomode-se na cama... – ela caminhou ate a porta. – Tenha uma boa noite, Sesshoumaru-sama. – logo após ela o cumprimentar, saiu do quarto e fechou a porta. Por um ou dois minutos ficou parada segurando ainda a maçaneta, mas logo partiu para seu quarto.

Sesshoumaru, logo tirou apenas a camisa e deitou-se na estranha – para ele- cama. Estava bastante cansado, mas isso não o fez cair no sono. Não estava acostumado com aquilo, de viver daquele jeito, dormir em locais macios ou coisas parecidas.

Já Rin, permaneceu adormecida profundamente. Ressonava quando Sesshoumaru foi ate o quarto onde ela estava e passou a observá-la. Ela era a mesma Rin, não mudara muito, apenas um pouco em sua aparência, parecia mais madura que a Rin que conheceu nas eras antigas. Lembrou-se mais, lembrou-se de quando sua Tenseiga a ressuscitou, tanto sangue e partes de seu pequeno e singelo corpo dilacerado, pelos dentes daqueles lobos.

Ao lembrar das feridas, estendeu a mão e aproximou-a do rosto de Rin, que suspirava em seu sono. Mexeu-se para lado e seus negros cabelos caíram sob o rosto, e ele delicadamente afastou-os, tomando cuidado para não arranhar o rosto com suas unhas afiadas.

Sesshoumaru baixou os olhos, triste talvez, mas logo ergueu a cabeça, olhando a lua dentre as nuvens densas, através da janela que havia acima da cama de sua amada. Um pouco de vento abriu a janela e ele, sem pensar, saiu por ela.

Assustada Rin acordou, e sentindo um frio cortante a fez recolher. Alcançou logo a janela e fechou-a, olhou ao horizonte pelos vidros, uma figura disforme. Seu sono e cansaço a fez cair novamente no sono, como em um feitiço.

Sesshoumaru voou durante muito tempo, sentindo os ventos gelados atingirem seu rosto, passou por cima de várias colossais construções, e por fim por cima de um lugar, arborizado e com uma força espiritual muito grande. Aquilo chamou a atenção dele que logo desceu ao lugar.

Um morador do templo, despertou de súbito, sentindo o coração acelerado, estava suando muito. Olhou para o lado, sua esposa dormia um sono tranqüilo. Levantou-se de vagar e caminhando do mesmo jeito foi até o quarto onde seus dois filhos dormiam.

Aquela sensação era muito estranha, parecia conhecida. A porta da casa foi aberta, e olhando toda a extensão, não viu nada, só sentiu um vento frio.

- Deve ter sido imaginação minha... – o homem comentou, ajustando seu casaco e logo entrando novamente.

O sol, tímido começou a despertar naquela manha, adentrando invasoramente pela janela. Dentre as nuvens ele queria sobressair.

Rin despertou lentamente, e logo levantou-se.

- Tive um sonho estranho... será o que ele quis dizer... – ela comentou levianamente.

Levantou-se, cobrindo-se com seu robe rosa, e calçou suas pantufas da mesma cor. Caminhou ainda com muito frio para o banheiro, e logo cuidou-se na rotina matinal.

Logo foi para a cozinha, e abriu a dispensa, começando rapidamente preparar o desjejum. Enquanto a água fervia, ela caminhou até o quarto onde Sesshoumaru estaria adormecido. Devagar e sem quere fazer barulho algum, aproximou-se da porta, mas antes de tocar a maçaneta, ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

- O que esta fazendo?

- Ah... – ela assustou-se e logo corou. – eu ia... ahn... você quer desjejuar comigo?

- O que? – ele a olhou confuso.

- Venha, vou servir alguma coisa para você comer... – ele olhou-a caminhar em direção a sala, e a acompanhou sem muito entender.

Observou-a colocar objetos na mesa e logo sentou-se.

- Venha, sente-se... - convidou-o sorrindo.

Ele não se aproximou, continuou observando-a de onde estava enquanto ela se alimentava com gosto.

- Vou sair logo, preciso ir trabalhar, ver Ichi. Estou ansiosa para saber mais sobre ele...

- Como conseguiu fazer aquela criança? – ele interrompeu em um tom meio decepcionado. – Nunca pude ter um filhote puro, pois a minha Rin era humana... ainda é humana.

- Ele é uma cópia idêntica sua, foi tirado um pequeno fragmento de seu corpo, e eu manipulei, logo era uma célula germinada e o coloquei em um útero artificial para que gerasse. Eu fiz você novamente, pois pensava que já estava morto... é algo meio complicado de se explicar, para você que não entende nada sobre genética, ou clones.

-Sim, não entendo... existe possibilidades de as nossas fêmeas gerarem mais de um filhote por vez...

- Isso, é exatamente isso que eu fiz, só que artificialmente, entende. É como se você tivesse nascido de sua mãe duas vezes, tendo um irmão idêntico.

- Não aceito isso... não quero um irmão, já tive muita dor de cabeça com um bastardo antes de adormecer, não admitirei que outro...

- Não vai fazer nada contra Ichi... – ela o olhou magoada, e levantou-se de onde estava. – ele é só um bebê indefeso. E tenho certeza que não vai agir como um animal irracional e machucá-lo de alguma forma.

Rin caminhou para o quarto seguidamente, ia se arrumar para mais um dia de trabalho.

Ele observou-a caminhar, e logo que ouviu a porta bater, fechou os olhos com força.

No laboratório, Rin observava as reações químicas de uma outra célula pelo microscópio eletrônico. Queria entender mais sobre a regeneração dos tecidos presentes no sangue que Sesshoumaru pusera enquanto estava acamado. Era uma incrível visão, ver as células se recuperarem. Ela estudou aquilo durante muitos dias, e sempre que chegava em casa, tinha uma surpresa diferente. Uma vez foi inevitável não sair correndo aos gritos ao ver grande quantidade de pelos nos tapetes e sofá, o qual estava um pouco (muito) danificado. Parecia que havia caído grande quantidade ácido sulfúrico ali e arrancado um pedaço. No canto, Sesshoumaru sentado, arfava, aprecia ter corrido quilômetros.

- O que aconteceu aqui, porque minha sala esta toda destruída? – uma gota gigante pairou em sua cabeça.

- Eu... eu tentei uma mutação, mas ainda estou muito debilitado... – ele olhou as unhas, ainda decepcionado.

Ela olhou-o com dó.

- Logo estará bem... vai dar tudo certo... – ela baixou-se frente à ele e não se atreveu tocá-lo.

Ele olhou-a, com os olhos estreitos, sentiu-os desfocar-se. – Comeu alguma coisa? – ela percebeu a dilatação das pupilas dentro daqueles olhos dourados.

- Não... – Sesshoumaru baixou os olhos, acalmando a respiração.

- Esta ficando desnutrido, a quantos dias não come nada? Acho que desde que chegamos aqui.

- Não gosto de comida humana...

- Carne? Carne crua?

- Saí a procura do tipo de comida que gosto, mas não consegui sentir nenhum cheiro, ele não existe mais. Comi carne de um animal, em uma fazenda, mas não me deixou muito satisfeito, me alimentou por apenas algumas horas.

- É, isso funciona assim comigo também... – ela sorriu sem graça.

- Vou comprar alguma coisa crua para você comer... – Rin saiu, o deixando recostado na parede onde estava.

Algumas horas depois, ela chegou, tinha algumas sacolas nas mãos e Sesshoumaru, ao sentir o cheiro forte de sangue, correu em direção a ela.

- Trouxe carne de carneiro, bovina e de frango... escolha a que lhe cheirar melhor...

- Caçou todos esses animais? Não admito que uma fêmea humana me sustente. – ele a viu dar risadas. – Qual esta sendo a graça? – ele pronunciou-se muito sério.

- Eu não cacei esses animais, eles são abatidos e vendidos em partes no mercado. Não precisamos caçar mais.

- Hum... – ele olhou-a desconfiado.

- Quer que eu tempere, ou prepare para que possa...

- Não há necessidade, eu faço isso... ele pegou uma das sacolas e levou para a sala.

- Melhor que seja em um lugar mais apropriado... – ela sorriu, olhando para a cozinha.

Então ele caminhou de volta e seguiu para o local indicado. Lá despejou as embalagens sobre a mesa, e após rasgá-las começou a comer, sem cerimônias. Rin sentiu o estomago dar voltas, ficara enjoada, pois não imaginava que ele poderia comer aquilo com tato gosto.

Aparentemente satisfeito, ele seguiu para a janela e antes de abrir, olhou para Rin que o observava.

- O que vai fazer?

- Vou sair, procurar um local para descansar, fora daqui... – ele olhou-a mais uma vez. – quer vir comigo?

- Ahn... não, vou descansar... – ele nem esperou que ela terminasse, saiu sem se quer dizer um tchau.

Faltavam poucos dias para o aniversário de Ichi e também o ano novo. O pequeno agora com dois anos, já caminhava com suas próprias pernas. Ele brincava normalmente, e não parecia cego. Seus instintos eram bastante aguçados e sua autodefesa como a de um autêntico youkai.

Rin estudava-o e ele tinha seu próprio lar no laboratório. Não podia o levar para casa, ou um confronto entre ele e a matriz poderia por tudo a perder.

De tanto Rin conversar com o pequeno, ele já falava algumas palavras, era encantador o ver pronunciar algumas coisas.

- Nakatomi-sama, descobrimos um local onde existem muitos registros sobre youkais e suas lendas, dizem que lá, tem muitas coisas, fósseis, pele e até armas feitas de ossos dessas criaturas. Eles não expõem esses itens pois acham que são amaldiçoados, e deixam-nos guardados sob efeito de um lacre, feito por uma sacerdotisa que assumiu o templo com seu marido, depois que seu avô faleceu... – Irochiro estendeu um papel para Rin, que surpresa olhou-o. Localizou-o seguidamente em sua mente, percebendo que ficava a alguns quilômetros dalí.

- Irotchiro-sa...maa... – uma voz infantil pronunciou-se.

- Hai Ichi-kun... – o rapaz baixou-se, encantado.

- Ichi quer papá... – ele direcionou os olhos fechados para o rapaz e os abriu, sem brilho e ainda manchados pela cegueira.

Enquanto isso, Rin tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto, e sentia-se meio incomodada com aquilo.

- Irochiro, cuide de Ichi, eu vou nesse local.

- Mas a senhora deveria esperar, não pode invadir aquele lugar, é um local sagrado...

- Eu sei Irochiro, eu só vou fazer uma visita. E aproveitar e fazer umas orações, tem muito tempo que não as faço.

Ela pegou seu jaleco no encosto da cadeira, mas parou de súbito ao ouvir Ichi chorar com vigor.

- Rin-sama... – o pequeno pronunciou, correndo e abraçando as pernas dela.

Rin o pegou no colo e o aconchegou num abraço, e ele retribuiu, abraçando o pescoço de Rin com seus braços curtinhos.

- Eu volto logo meu querido... – ela o olhou com ternura. Irochiro percebeu o amor materno para com o pequeno e preocupou-se um pouco.

Logo que o colocou no chão o pequeno andou até onde o rapaz estava e começou a brincar com os blocos de madeira que havia no local.

Rin caminhava apressada para seu jipe, ansiosa para conhecer aquele templo, e logo que adentrou e ligou seu carro saiu rapidamente, correu bastante até que chegou finalmente à rua. Estava muito tranqüila e havia muitas arvores pelo caminho, sentiu muita paz interior.

Reduziu a velocidade a quase nada e parou frente a uma gigantesca escadaria, sentiu dessa vez seu corpo vibrar e seu coração acelerar descompassadamente. Não entendeu o porque daquela reação.

Estacionou seu jipe em uma vaga qualquer, e desceu ansiosa, olhou mais uma vez os números no papel e viu que era os mesmos que havia na portaria, próximo as escadas.

- Acho que esta aberto... – ela começou a subir, cada degrau seu coração ficava mais apertado. Parou nos últimos degraus ao ver uma mulher, estava varrendo o templo com uma vassoura muito velha, de palha natural. Ela estava próxima a uma arvore muito grande, parecia antiga demais. Sua casca envelhecida mostrava que sua idade era bem avançada.

Ela observou o local, grandioso e com uma casa. Na porta, havia duas crianças, um menino, o mais velho e uma menina ainda muito pequena, não deveria ter mais de seis anos.

A mulher estava vestida com roupas antigas, um kimono simples, parecia uma aldeã, mas aquele era o uniforme para que ela atendesse as pessoas que ali iam para buscar algum tipo de ajuda.

- Posso ajudar? – a mulher aproximou-se, e olhou-a. Parecia indecisa.

- Ah... bem eu... vim fazer umas orações, e...

- Pode entrar, fique a vontade... – ela foi educada.

- Sim, obrigada. – Rin terminou de subir as escadas e caminhou até um local, onde se faziam as orações.

- A senhora gostaria de um amuleto... – Rin foi desperta por uma pequena menina.

- Nina, venha aqui... – Um homem de longos cabelos negros chamou a menina, ele tinha um rosto muito familiar, e Rin não deixou de observar aquela expressão. Olhou a menina que tinha uma expressão meio decepcionada.

- Eu vou querer um amuleto, pequena Nina... – Rin a olhou e ela abriu um largo sorriso.

- Obrigada, vou lhe dar o meu favorito! – ela tirou do bolso uma bolinha de cristal rosa e entregou a Rin que sorrindo pegou-a. – Essa é a Jóia de Quatro Almas e...

- Nina, não... vamos entrar... – o homem pareceu inseguro quanto ao que a menina ia dizer.

- Mas papai, eu queria...

- Para dentro, já disse para não perturbar os visitantes com isso.

- Sim senhor... – a menina entrou decepcionada e passou pelo pai, entrando logo.

- Me desculpe, ela não se controla...

- Meu nome é Nakatomi Rin... eu vim porque fiquei sabendo sobre umas coisas...

- Rin? – o homem ficou observando.

- Sou médica e trabalho com clonagens em um laboratório próximo daqui.

- Não estamos interessados em nada sobre.

- Inu-Yasha, não seja mal educado, ela não veio aqui para arrumar brigas.

- Mas Kagome, prometemos...

- Não diremos nada além do necessário.

- Kagome... – ele olhou-a, mas ela não deu atenção aos alertas.

- Quer tomar um chá conosco?

- Sim, é muito gentil Kagome-san. – Rin a elogiou.

Logo elas adentraram e começaram a conversar enquanto o homem preparava o chá, observava a conversa.

- Então você tem um filho de dois anos? – Kagome perguntou sorrindo.

- Não é bem um filho, mas eu cuido dele como se fosse, eu o clonei...

- Ah entendi... qual é seu nome mesmo?

- Nossa, me desculpe – Inu-Yasha que observava, fechou os olhos, pois já sabia que a esposa ia reagir de uma forma esperada. – Meu nome é... Nakatomi Rin... mas pode me chamar de Rin...

- Inu... Yasha...

- Você não me deixou dizer...

- O que? – Rin olhou-a intrigada. – porque estão me olhando com esse espanto todo?

- Não... é nada...

- Rin-sama quer saber mais sobre a história da jóia que lhe dei? – A pequena aproximou-se e ajoelhou-se próximo a ela.

- Ah, eu quero sim pequena, mas outro dia, eu preciso ir... estou em cima da hora.

- Nina, venha, vamos levar à senhorita Rin até aos portões do templo.

- Hai!

Logo, as três estavam fora do templo e o homem observava da porta junto com seu filho mais velho.

- O que esta acontecendo papai?

- Nada, não se preocupe. – ele comentou enquanto via a mulher de cabelos longos descer as escadas.

- Kagome... acha que ela pode ser...

- Sim Inu-Yasha, ela é a reencarnação da Rin, mas porque ela voltaria.

- Houve uma grande confusão no museu que abrigava os ossos do Jaken e da Rin... sumiram muitas coisas de lá, e a imprensa não registrou nada sobre o caso, tem algo errado Kagome, mas eu não posso e nem tenho como saber. Não quero pensar, nem imaginar que não posso defender você e meus filhos de um perigo eminente.

- Não se preocupe, não vai acontecer nada. Os youkais foram extintos há muitos anos.

- Espero que isso não volte... – ele abraçou a esposa com carinho, enquanto olhava a filha brincar aos arredores da grande arvore.

Rin dirigia apressada e assim logo chegou ao seu destino. Desceu do jipe rapidamente e correu em direção à sala da reprodução, onde havia feito uma reprodução de tecidos, queria ver se tinha dado certo, e ao chegar lá, a surpresa foi muito grande. Um grande pedaço de pele havia se formado.

- Isso é maravilhoso... – ela comentou para si. – as vitimas de queimaduras irão ter mais chances agora.

Ao fim do longo e vitorioso dia, ela voltou para casa. Satisfeitíssima por muitas conquistas novas. Mas uma surpresa não muito agradável a aguardava.

Ao adentrar em casa, notou que estava muito silenciosa, Sesshoumaru parecia estar dormindo. Mas se surpreendeu ao sentir a mão forte apertar seu braço.

- Eu conheço esse cheiro...

- O que esta fazendo, me solte! – ela pediu um tanto assustada.

- Onde esteve, com quem conversou?

- Com ninguém, agora me solte antes que eu me aborreça de verdade.

- Inu-Yasha...

- Hã? – ela olhou-o muito surpresa.

- Como pode estar vivo, aquele bastardo.

- Você o conhece? – Rin olhou-o incrédula.

- Senti uma sensação familiar naquele templo na noite em que saí, e agora esse cheiro grudado em suas roupas, não há duvidas que seja de meu meio irmão bastardo.

- Irmão?

- Eu irei lá...

- Não pode, ele tem uma família, dois filhos...

Sesshoumaru parou de súbito.

- Não pode ser seu irmão, ele é humano, e não tem traços de youkai, vive em paz com sua família em um templo antigo. Seu irmão esta morto, como já disse, você é o único youkai originalmente vivo.

- Você não entenderia... – ele fechou os olhos.

- Não vá... deixe os em paz.

- Rin...

- Por favor... – _Quer que eu conte a história da jóia de quatro almas? ... Quer um amuleto de nosso templo?_- Rin lembrou-se de Nina, e do sorriso que a menina tinha nos lábios. – Se você for, pode causar problemas. A filha daquele homem é pequena e pode sofrer um baque psicológico...

- Rin, não é eles, eu quero saber como ele pode estar vivo. Eu, um youkai de linhagem completamente pura, quase não resistiu ao tempo, como um meio youkai pode resistir?

- Meio? – ela olhou-o e caminhou em seguia para o sofá, sentando-se. Observou-o aproximar, e fechou os olhos antes de começar a explicar.

- Meu pai teve uma mulher humana como fêmea, e ela pariu meu irmão... eles eram de espécies diferentes, mas conseguiram gerar uma cria mestiça. De tempos em tempos aquele bastardo se transformava em humano completo...

- Interessante...

No templo, Kagome e Inu-Yasha, já recolhidos em seus aposentos conversavam sobre o passado árduo que tiveram.

-Sesshoumaru desapareceu um tempo depois que matamos Naraku...

- Eu não podia procurar por ele e nem pela Rin mais, eu não tinha com encontrá-los, não na forma humana... depois que ela se tornou mulher, ninguém a impediu de procurá-lo...

- Ela não era uma mulher, ela tinha a minha idade quando te conheci...

- De qualquer forma era uma mulher formada para dar crias...

- Inu-Yasha, mulher humana não dá crias, têm filhos.

- Dá no mesmo...

-De qualquer forma, não os encontramos mais, até voltarmos para assumir o lugar da mamãe e do vovô aqui na era atual. E depois vimos no museu os restos mortais da Rin, e do Jaken... além das coisas do seu irmão...

- É... e desde que passei para esse lado do poço, não consegui mais voltar a ser um meio-youkai... maldição... – Inu-Yasha levantou-se furioso e saiu do quarto.

- Espere... – ela percebeu a angustia do companheiro, mas não o seguiu.

Sem camisa e só com uma calça de moletom, ele saiu, indo para perto da árvore sagrada. Olhou-a, sentindo a brisa esvoaçar seus cabelos longos.

Um som o despertou, e rapidamente se pois em alerta.

- Então... ainda esta vivo, seu bastardo?

- Sesshoumaru... o que quer? – ele não mostrou-se nervoso. – Porque voltou?

- Quero saber porque vocês deixaram a Rin ir a minha procura?

- Não podíamos impedi-la, ela seguiu o destino que quis...

- A Rin me procurou durante muitos anos, adoeceu enquanto me procurava, por sua culpa ela morreu... – ele aproximou-se, com ar de fúria. O coração pulsava rápido, a sensação era como os tempos antigos, pois Inu-Yasha mesmo na forma humana, sentiu seu sangue, ainda misturado clamar, e tentar aflorar em sua aparência.

- Não tenho culpa se ela era seu bichinho e estimação, o que abandonou ingratamente no vilarejo após a morte do Naraku...

- Não podia levá-la, ela era só um filhote... humano...

- Um filhote humano que te amava, e você ingrato, deixou-a lá. Chorou durante dias após sua partida e a Kagome ouviu por várias vezes ela dizer, conversar com os deuses que ia procurá-lo, nem que fosse sua ultima coisa a fazer... e foi o que fez. Após a morte da Kaede- velhota, ela se debandou, foi em uma noite, ninguém viu.

- Esta insinuando que eu sou culpado por ela ter morrido?

- Não tenho nada com isso... – ele deu as costas ao irmão, mas ele o impediu, pondo-se frente a ele.

- O que mais você quer?

- Bastardo, ainda sinto que devo matá-lo... você sujou o nome... – ele foi interrompido por uma pequena menina.

- Papai... quem é esse moço, porque ele esta aqui? – a pequena esfregava um dos olhos, espantando o sono.

O cheiro que invadiu as narinas de Sesshoumaru o fez arregalar os olhos, deu dois passos para traz, atônito. Como aquela pequena humana podia ter o cheiro quase que idêntico ao de seu pai?

Inconformado e confuso, ele saltou, sumindo em seguida.

Inu-Yasha suspirou aliviado, pegou sua filha no colo e a pequena Nina deitou a cabeça no seu ombro, adormecendo logo.

Pensou durante dias e noites, quase não comia, sabia que tinha que ter alguma explicação para aquela pequena garotinha humana estar totalmente impregnada com o cheiro de Inu-Taishou.

Enquanto isso, Rin trabalhava arduamente em um projeto, que beneficiaria muitas pessoas desmembradas.

No laboratório ela trabalhava prazerosamente, entusiasmada com a sua mais nova descoberta que, a partir de uma única célula retirada do corpo de Sesshoumaru, podia, alterando algumas partes, fazer com que se reproduzissem muito rapidamente.

Logo ela imaginou reconstruir aquele membro que faltava no corpo da criatura que mais admirava.

Existia também um médico, especializado em implantes de membros, sendo esses mecânicos, usando linhas finas feitos a partir de neurônios artificiais, inventado por um neurocirurgião, que era obcecado na cura de sua filha que, parou de andar aos dezesseis anos, após um acidente que levou parte de sua coluna.

Esses capilares de neurônios artificiais, desenvolvia a mesma função de um nervo comum, mas que demorava a se adaptar ao corpo, por ser algo artificial.

Após a adaptação do corpo àqueles nervos, o membro mecânico, usando de um microprocessador, recebia ordens vindas diretamente do cérebro, tornando aquele membro mecânico parte integral do corpo, realizando tarefas quase que idênticas do natural. A única diferença era a sensibilidade táctil, que era inteiramente primitiva. E a aparência, era revestido de uma capa de silicone, que imitava a pele humana.

Apenas os ossos, nervos e músculos eram ligados nesses membros artificiais, não tendo nenhum colamento na parte amputada e reconstruída.

Rin imaginava mais longe, pois ao invés da primitiva sensibilidade táctil, a integração completa do membro à partir do revestimento completo do membro de titânio e capilares nervosos artificiais. O membro desempenharia originalmente sua função sem nenhuma imperfeição.

Conversando com o médico, Rin não se deu por vencida pelos conselhos e advertências que o mesmo deu.

O tecido poderia rejeitar a prótese por ser algo sintético, mas as teorias de Rin eram muito convincente, o problema agora era convencer Sesshoumaru topar a cirurgia.

A pele feita a partir de células clonadas retiradas de uma pequena parte de Sesshoumaru, foi minuciosamente estudada por Rin, e ela conseguiu ótimos resultados, alterando algumas partes, obrigando a célula a se adaptar aos membros artificiais.

Realizados os testes, os membros podiam agora serem implantados, e com o poder de regeneração, multiplicava-se rapidamente, formando em pouco tempo, membros quase idênticos aos originais.

O problema era a dor dos ligamentos nervosos sintéticos aos originais, eram cirurgias minuciosas, demoradas e cansativas.

Rin estava saindo-se muito bem, recebendo elogios e ofertas de todos os estados, e, até cientistas americanos ficaram interessados nos projetos.

Mas ela não estava interessada em nenhum dinheiro além do que já tinha ganho com todas as cirurgias feitas... todos os ganhos eram apenas para cuidar de Ichi e Sesshoumaru, que vez em quando desaparecia por semanas.

- Você confia em mim? – certa tarde, ela aproximou-se do youkai, e olhou-o sorrindo

- Não mais do que deveria... – ele foi frio, apesar do seu coração estar aquecido pelo amor pela aquela mulher.

-Deixe eu devolver seu braço... vai ser melhor...

- Não tenho necessidade disso... não estou me queixando a falta desse braço...

- Gostaria de ajudá-lo... – ela levantou frustrada. - ...mas se não quer, não vou mais tocar ...

- Porque quer que eu tenha dois braços? Te incomoda a falta deste? – ele encarou as costas da mulher, e sentiu-a exalar um único cheiro, agradável, adocicado.

- Me empenhei nessas pesquisas para ajudar Ichi voltar a enxergar, as células que tirei de seus tecidos regeneram-se e eu pensei em usar desse poder que elas têm para devolver a visão do pequeno, manipulando córneas e influenciando-as a produzirem a cura da cegueira dele... mas vi também a possibilidade de vê-lo inteiro também...

- Importa-se mais com aquela cópia falsa do que comigo mesmo... me usou apenas para curar aquele boneco bastardo?

- Não te usei, não seja tolo... – ela virou-se e o encarou furiosa.

- Faça...

- Fazer? – ela não entendeu.

Ele pousou calmamente a mão no meio do peito e arrancou de uma vez a camisa que vestia, a rasgando, e sem querer talhou o peito, fazendo sair do arranhão algumas gotas de sangue.

Rin levou a mão nos lábios, não acreditava que depois de meses pedindo ele finalmente aceitara a oferta.

- Não precisava machucar-se... – ela tirou, sorrindo, um lenço do bolso, e delicadamente limpou o sangue escorrido em um ponto.

- Deve lembrar-se, de que eu não estou fazendo isso porque é de minha vontade, apenas quero ver você sorrir... isso me deixa satisfeito.

Ela recolheu a mão e baixou o rosto.

- Embora eu não seja a sua Rin, me sinto responsável pela promessa que ela te fez...

- Rin... vocês são quase a mesma pessoa... se parece com ela, têm a alma dela... o cheiro... o mesmo cheiro...

- Não continue... – ela afastou-se. – eu sei que somos... eu não posso...

- Não vamos falar nisso... – ele tocou-a no ombro e apertou suavemente.

- Precisamos fazer os exames, preparativos para sua cirurgia... teremos um mês para te preparar. – Rin animou-se.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos, sentindo uma pequena sensação de estar sendo uma cobaia.

Era para seu bem afinal, ganharia seu braço novamente e poderia sentir ela em seu abraço por completo.

N/A: Oi pessoas XD~~

Peço mil desculpas por demorar tanto para postar... Eu ando sem muito tempo para escrever e editar os capítulos... e essa fic está quase pronta...

Prometo que vou tentar postar um pouco mais rápido os capítulos!

Um beijo e um grande agradecimento para todos que deixaram comentários!


	4. Completa Incompletude

04 - Completa incompletude

Faltava pouco mais de duas semanas para a cirurgia que devolveria o braço de Sesshoumaru. Ele não estava nem um pouco empolgado, ao contrario de Rin, que sorria sempre que olhava para o youkai no canto, onde ele costumava ficar.

- O que você têm? – ela olhou-o, no canto, permanecia de olhos fechados, parecia dormir, exceto pelo dedo indicador que movia-se impaciente.

- Estou entediado... não há nada nesse lugar que possa ser feito, não há nenhuma batalha, nenhum ser que eu possa matar e ficar satisfeito.

- Você não precisa ser um selvagem nessa era, seja apenas passivo e divirta-se como nós nos divertimos...

Ele abriu os olhos e viu ela sentar-se, com uma bacia de pipocas, e logo ligou a televisão, para assistir desenhos. Antes que ela sentasse, sentiu um vento e quando olhou para trás, só viu as cortinas sacudindo... ele havia saído, ela aproximou-se da janela e maneou a cabeça ao perceber que ele só havia deixado o cheiro para traz.

Sesshoumaru, ao invés de saltar dentre os prédios, caminhou por vários quarteirões, e em alguns cantos, viu casais se agarrando. Podia sentir o cheiro que eles emanavam. Como cio dos cães.

Ele voltou a andar e interessou-se por um lugar incomum para ele, não era como os outros, que também era incomum, esse era extenso e cheio de pessoas. Um parque, e tinha cheiro adocicado.

Todos olhavam para ele, os cabelos muito longos e a aparência muito branca.

O cheiro adocicado, o enjoou um pouco, então ele saiu em direção oposta onde a brisa soprava, era um local mais reservado, e escuro, onde havia uma pequena ponte que atravessava um córrego de fluxo não muito intenso, mas que deixava o reflexo da lua vivido. Ele apenas parou na metade do caminho, e passou a observar aquele reflexo prateado. Dentro de sua mente só haviam pensamentos antigos, onde Rin, sua Rin corria feliz pelos campos, colhendo flores para o agradar, montando por várias vezes coroas, vezes mais rejeitadas por ele mesmo. Mesmo assim a menina nunca desanimava, estava sempre procurando um jeito de agradá-lo. Ele arrependia-se um pouco daqueles atos nesse momento, que sentia-se só, único dentre toda aquela espécie.

- Olá? – um pequeno ser o cumprimentou, para sua surpresa.

O youkai apenas a olhou, e estreitou os olhos ao sentir o cheiro conhecido da pequena ao seu lado.

- O senhor é tão diferente de todos, seus cabelos são como a lua... porque o senhor usa essa maquiagem no rosto?

- Você, é filhote daquele bastardo... – ele sussurrou, mas ela pode ouvir, e atentou-se, levando as mãozinhas junto ao peito, sentindo um pequeno e notável receio.

- Meu nome é Nina, e o do senhor? – ela afastou-se apenas um passo.

Sesshoumaru, porém apenas voltou-se para o reflexo no lago, não respondendo-a.

- Nina! – Uma voz pode ser ouvida a distancia, sendo reconhecida por ambos.

- Adeus senhor... – ela virou-se e começou a correr em direção à voz que a chamava, mas não precisou muito. Kagome chegou onde ela estava e agarrou a filha como se fosse ser atacada por aquele youkai.

- S-Sesshoumaru? Como pode estar vivo?

- Mamãe, eu já sonhei com ele uma vez... – Nina abraçou a mãe, sentindo-se mais segura.

- Então... vejo que Inu-Yasha não contou que eu já havia feito uma visita ao templo?

-Inu-Yasha... não me contou nada... porque ele fez isso?

- Pergunte àquele bastardo... – ele olhou-a friamente, e Kagome pode sentir um frio intenso na espinha, o qual não sentia há muito tempo.

- Rin esteve no templo... ela esta procurando por alguma coisa?

- Apenas quer entender mais sobre youkais. Não é a mesma Rin que eu conheci.

Kagome pode sentir uma pequena semelhança entre a historia deles e a dela com Inu-Yasha. Mas a diferença era que agora ele estava no presente e ela também é do presente. A viagem contraria de uma história que já havia sido vivenciada por outros corpos.

- Kagome... – ele a chamou quando ela se virou para ir embora.

- Sim? – ela não se virou. Como não houve pergunta ela saiu.

Sesshoumaru olhou-a e viu a garotinha acenar sorrindo. Logo voltou a observar o lago, permaneceu ali por algumas horas, voltando depois para "casa" onde Rin havia adormecido no sofá.

A televisão ligada mostrava cenas de um filme, e a bacia de pipocas agora quase vazia em cima da mesa de centro.

Ele aproximou-se sorrateiro, e passou a observá-la. Ela suspirava, e ele pode sentir o coração acelerar dentro do peito, pousou um dos joelhos no chão, e aproximando-se dela, fechou os olhos ao sentir o calor da respiração dela em seu rosto, lembrando-se da ultima vez em que sentiu sua Rin naquela caverna úmida, lembrando-se dos últimos suspiros que deu em seus braços. Antes que se permitisse, seus lábios encostaram nos dela, sentindo seu sangue ferver. Mas afastou-se antes que Rin acordasse. Apertou os olhos e apenas um lágrima correu em sua face, no lado esquerdo.

"_- Estaremos sempre juntos... Sesshoumaru..."_

"_-Estaremos minha Rin..."_

"_- Me perdoe..."_

"_-Porque me pede perdão?"_

"_-Isso irá doer, eu não gostaria que sentisse nenhuma dor... – Ele pousou os dedos nos lábios dela, logo dando um carinhoso beijo."_

"_- Não irá doer mais do que ficar sem você... – ele segurou forte a madeira talhada, cuidadosamente afiada." _

"_- Quando eu não mais respirar, você também adormecerá... – ela segurou a estaca, e ele pousou a mão sob a dela, ajudando a cravar em seu coração. Apenas um gemido foi proferido por ele, para que sua companheira não sofresse tanto."_

"_- Estaremos juntos logo meu amor... – ela estendeu a mão e pousou no rosto dele, traçando as marcas paralelas, e ele aproximou-a mais de seu corpo, podendo assim sentir sua respiração se findar, caindo em um sono profundo logo após."_

- _Eu deveria ter morrido_... – ele pensou, sentindo falta da era antiga, quando Rin andava junto com ele.

Sesshoumaru saiu do local onde estava Rin, e sentou-se em um canto. Fechou os olhos e manteve-se passivo.

Não havia nada que podia fazer a não ser esperar, a não ser viver até o fim de seu tempo.

Os dias passaram-se rapidamente e logo a semana da cirurgia chegou.

De inicio, o diretor geral do laboratório foi contra a cirurgia do youkai já que ele não estava sob custódia deles, pois ele representava um perigo para todos os funcionários do local, além de não poderem o manter sempre adormecido por questões éticas. Rin muito esperta logo arrumou um jeito, dizendo que ele havia cedido a célula para a clonagem, e que se não fosse pelos dois, ele e ela não teriam descoberto o mundo dos youkais. Mas também porque ela havia desenvolvido a prótese orgânica, o que poderia ajudar muitos deficientes físicos. Ele serviria como uma cobaia.

Os ossos com base de aço e cobertura de titânio, revestido por organismos vivos, feitos com a própria organização viva do youkai, o que evitaria por completo a rejeição do órgão, já que era parte dele.

Rin preparou-se durante toda a semana, e também o braço que estava praticamente pronto. A única coisa que faltava era conectá-lo no youkai. E o sangue verdadeiro começar acircular no membro.

Para o manter vivo, o membro era mantido nos líquidos modificados, com uma imitação do sangue do youkai, feito por Rin. Havia apenas uma diferença, ainda não havia aparecido as marcas sob o punho, Rin não conseguia explicar do porque, tinha feito tudo certo, até a trama genética estava idêntica.

Um grupo de médicos ajudaria Rin a realizar a cirurgia, que seria bastante complicada.

E faltavam poucos dias.

Ela cuidou pessoalmente da dieta do youkai, que se recusou primeiramente a se alimentar com o que ela servia.

Rin preocupava-se com a alimentação dele, e sabia que aquela não era a dieta certa para ele, que se alimentava de carnes nobres que continham nutrientes únicos.

- Inu-Yasha, porque não me contou que havia visto seu irmão? – Kagome perguntou, durante o almoço, sendo calma com as palavras, o que deixava o rapaz muito atento.

- Não achei necessário, nós tivemos uma conversa hostil, e ele ainda tem obsessão em me matar por eu ter o sangue de nosso pai correndo nas veias.

- Não tem mais, você é humano.

- Kagome... eu sou humano porque nesta era, meu sangue esta reprimido pela força da arvore sagrada e também pela ausência da força sinistra que mantinha meu sangue ativo. Nas luas mais fracas, eu sinto muito incômodo, pois o enfraquecimento dos poderes da arvore faz com que minha natureza reaja, querendo voltar a naturalidade hibrida...

- Eu sei de todas essas coisas, meu amor... – ela acariciou o rosto dele, terminando por fim em acariciar uma das mechas que caiam na frente da orelha direita. – ... mas eu não fiquei feliz em ter me escondido isso, é muito importante para toda a nossa família. Se seu irmão resolve se rebelar...

- Ele não vai, eu não posso lutar com ele dessa forma, e ele não aceitaria um desafio, a não ser que fosse de igual para igual... – ele segurou na mão dela carinhosamente. – Minha forma humana salvou vocês.

- Pode ser que ele ainda queira a...

- Ele não vai querê-la, ele não pode usá-la e não tem porque utilizá-la nessa era. Não existe com o que lutar aqui, a não ser contra o envelhecimento, a saúde...

Kagome olhava-o intrigada, sentia-se segura com aquelas palavras. Não tinha como Inu-Yasha voltar a ter a forma de meio-youkai, o que não deixava-a preocupada.

Após o almoço, ele saiu, começando a caminhar, com os pensamentos totalmente conectados nas eras antigas. Passou por uma livraria e começou a andar pelos corredores de livros, ainda pensando num passado distante, mas tudo fugiu de sua mente, quando encontrou em uma das prateleiras, um livro grosso de capa branca e letras negras, lia-se "Clonagens, ou cópias perfeitas."

Folheando o livro, lembrou-se daquela cientista que havia ido ao templo, Rin, que supostamente era a reencarnação daquela garotinha, que foi ressuscitada por Sesshoumaru, resolvendo seguidamente procurá-la e saber se ela era realmente a reencarnação da menina.

Programou-se e procurou o melhor jeito de chegar ao laboratório, mas não contava da surpresa que o aguardava: Rin estava saindo para almoçar entrava em seu jipe e com ela havia uma criança, era idêntico ao seu meio irmão, e ele não podia sentir o cheiro, mas o pequeno Ichi sim, que parou ao sentir a presença.

- Ichi, querido, temos que ir, ou vamos nos atrasar, o que você tem? – ela o pegou no colo e adentrou o carro, mas ele se colou a janela como se pudesse ver o que estava a sua frente.

Inu-Yasha seguiu o carro enquanto pode, mas sua força humana era nada comparado ao que era antes. Ele acabou desistindo e voltando à porta do laboratório, e adentrou.

- Gostaria de conversar com a doutora Nakatomi,quando ela retornar.

- Não sei se ela poderá te atender senhor, ela anda bastante ocupada e...

- Não me importa, eu quero falar com ela e a esperarei. Sei que quando me ver aqui irá querer falar comigo também. Sei de coisas que muito a interessa.

- Senhor, não podemos permitir que fique aqui esperando, a doutora Nakatomi é muito ocupada, ela não poderá o atender, terá que voltar na próxima semana...

- Eu não posso ficar aqui, mas posso ficar lá fora, não podem me impedir de falar com ela... – ele saiu decidido e sentou-se no meio fio do outro lado da rua.

Um tempo depois, Rin finalmente chegou, Ichi havia adormecido e ela o pegou delicadamente nos braços, para não o despertar.

- Como consegue andar com esse youkai por aí sem que ninguém a interrogue? Já pensou na possibilidade das forças do governo tomarem-no de seus braços para fazer todos os tipos de exames e dissecações possíveis?

- Quem... – ela virou-se, e deparou-se com um rosto bastante familiar.

- É melhor protegê-lo, ou irá virar uma cobaia nas mãos desses carniceiros.

- O que quer... Inu-Yasha? – ela o apertou contra o peito.

- Apenas conversar, e saber algumas coisas sobre meu irmão... e esse outro youkai que esta em seus braços. Não me deixaram te esperar lá dentro...

- Vamos até meu laboratório, também tenho muitas perguntas para fazer. Pode me ajudar em muitas coisas...

Os três entraram e após pedir a autorização à Yamada, diretor geral do laboratório de pesquisas, eles adentraram. Inu-Yasha não deixou de mostrar a língua à recepcionista, travesso por ter podido entrar.

- Então, você é o irmão caçula de Sesshoumaru?

- Pode parecer mentira, mas sou. No passado tivemos muitas desavenças e brigas, por eu ser filho de uma humana com o nosso pai, que era de linhagem pura...

- Certo, então, você deve ter um pouco menos de idade que ele, mas ainda assim um centenário? – ela olhou incrédula e com um ar debochado, de quem não estava acreditando. – Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso?

- Porque foi procurar nossa família então? – ele olhou para ela sério.

- Eu sei que há lendas sobre aquele templo e Sesshoumaru disse que o irmão bastardo dele estava morando lá. – ela levantou-se e caminhou até o local onde estava cercado por um cortinado. – só que é impossível, eu pensei depois de algum tempo e cheguei a conclusão de que não há possibilidade de um outro ser, a não ser o que clonei e Sesshoumaru estejam vivos nessa era. São muitos anos, séculos, entende?

- Isso é uma história longa e complexa, e que levaria muito tempo para contar e explicar...

- Me de uma amostra de seu sangue, posso examinar e provar à você que é apenas um simples humano. Pode ser que ele tenha parentesco com você, mas de muitas gerações atrás.

- Eu não deveria ter vindo aqui... – ele levantou-se frustrado, e ia caminhando para a porta de saída.

- Espere... – ela o chamou e ele não olhou para trás. – Pode me contar essa história?

- Para não acreditar? – ele fechou os olhos e voltou a caminhar saindo do lugar completamente frustrado.

Rin ficou horas pensando no que o homem dissera a ela, e não conseguiu trabalhar com eficiência, preferiu voltar mais cedo para casa.

Tomou um demorado banho, mas ainda assim as palavras ecoavam em sua mente. E uma curiosidade demasiada a tomou.

Depois do banho, ela procurou por Sesshoumaru, que havia chegado. Entrado pela janela como sempre.

- Podemos conversar um pouco?

- Não estou com muita vontade de conversar... – ele estava frustrado, podia-se ver manchas de sangue na gola da camisa branca que usava.

- Foi caçar? – ele apenas não respondeu, mantendo-se de olhos fechados. – Conversei co Inu-Yasha hoje... – ela saiu, caminhando para a cozinha. Ao ouvir o nome, ele rapidamente atentou-se.

- O que ele queria?

- Eu não sei, ele foi lá e me disse um monte de coisas... Acho que esta procurando alguma ajuda.

- Não acho que seja isso... – ele afirmou com certeza.- Inu-Yasha nunca procurou ou pediu ajuda, a não ser para o grupo dele, que viveu em nossa era.

- Vou visitar a família dele no próximo fim de semana. Quero saber sobre a história que ele tem para contar.

- Aquela garota, Kagome... ela veio de outra era, desta era e ajudou aquele bastardo a reunir uma jóia que havia sido fragmentada pela própria flecha dela.

- Nina me falou dessa jóia, mas ele a impediu de entrar em detalhes.

- Ele esta se escondendo, bastardo covarde.

Ela não tinha como não acreditar, se o próprio Sesshoumaru se referia aquele homem como seu irmão. Mas Rin não era uma mulher que acreditava fielmente até que os olhos dela visse num microscópio as semelhanças genéticas. E ela buscaria um jeito de ver isso.

Mas não agora.

Faltavam poucos minutos para a entrada dela na sala onde realizaria a cirurgia onde devolveria o braço esquerdo do youkai.

Ele estava impaciente, e não queria que nenhuma outra pessoa tocasse nele.

- Doutora... o seu paciente não quer deixar que eu aplique a anestesia, assim fica difícil de trabalhar com ele... – o anestesista informou-a, com expressão de braveza no olhar, e preocupação.

- Ele é excêntrico demais, deveria saber disso, os outros da equipe não o informou disso? Não o toque por enquanto...

- Mas precisamos dar início antes que a senhora entre, para estar preparado para começarmos, assim vai demorar mais tempo...

- Não se preocupe com o tempo, mas sim com o sucesso da cirurgia. – ela informou-o amarrando a mascara atrás da cabeça. – desse sucesso depende não só ele, mas muitos deficientes físicos...

- Sim senhora, me desculpe... – Rin saiu na frente e ele acompanhou-a.

Chegando à sala, encontrou Sesshoumaru pronto à sair, arrancava o soro sem pena de seu braço.

- O que esta fazendo? – ela olhou-o muito aborrecida.

- Não quero que esses humanos cheguem perto de mim, não quero que me toquem.

- Não seja tolo, deite-se, eu vou cuidar de você... – ela o guiou para a cama, e ele aceitou, apenas porque o cheiro dela estava cada vez mais parecido com o de sua Rin. Um toque confiante e carinhoso, o fez ceder a anestesia local. E ele começou a ficar sonolento, com as doses aplicadas ao soro de sedativos, mas para que apenas ficar sonolento.

Rin contou com uma boa equipe, que a ajudou o bastante.

Inicialmente ela havia feito as incisões, circundando a área em que havia se formado uma camada de gordura, de onde o membro foi arrancado. Após a remoção, ela procurou todos as pontas nervosas, que haviam calosidades, terminais deformados pela amputação.

- Esse... braço foi arrancado friamente ou... – ela sentia alguma dificuldade em achar alguns tendões. – o objeto usado estava completamente cego.

- Doutora, houve uma alteração nos batimentos cardíacos...

- Eu senti, eu peguei um dos principais nervos, o que faz ligação ao músculo do peito, tente regularizar os batimentos, ele segura bem a dor, mas o corpo reage de forma diferente. – ela olhou o rosto dele, e viu uma expressão perturbada. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados e a respiração alterava quando em vez.

- Doutora... – um dos enfermeiros estendeu uma pinça com a ponta mais fina, depois de ver a dificuldade que ela estava tendo em pegar um finíssimo nervo.

Logo que conseguia ver nitidamente maioria dos nervos, ela finalmente pediu que drenassem os líquidos nutritivos do braço, e cuidadosamente o entregou a Rin, que o preparou.

- Sesshoumaru, vamos colocar agora o braço e fazer os ligamentos, deve doer mais do que o normal, não quer adormecer?

- Hum... não... prossiga... – a voz estava mole, sonolento.

Um dos presentes, segurou cuidadosamente na altura certa e Rin, inicialmente, preferiu fazer os ligamentos ósseos. Ela fez dois pequenos furos no osso do youkai e fixou duas placas finas de platina, as que seguidamente seriam presas a dois furos que haviam no osso artificial, feito inicialmente de aço revestido de titânio, pequeníssimas fissuras por onde fluiria sangue, como artérias artificiais que, alimentariam o osso por dentro, onde teria a medula, que era formada por material orgânico já produzido no laboratório.

Em seguida, com a ajuda de outro médico, ela começou a ligar as artérias, uma das principais não estava aceitando as finas linhas que suturavam e rasgava, fazendo com que eles tivessem trabalho redobrado, pois era por essa que o membro começaria a ser alimentado. Até então a coloração do braço era branca gesso, e logo que conseguiram, ele admitiu um rosado, mostrando que já começara a mostrar vida. Rapidamente, Rin conectou os nervos e os tecidos, estranhamente começaram a amolecer.

Os batimentos cardíacos alteraram muito e o youkai começou a ficar agitado, preocupados com o bem estar dele, somaram uma pequena quantidade de sedativo e aplicaram gradativamente até que ele adormecesse de vez. Só assim normalizou e eles conseguiram também se acalmar.

Qualquer movimento brusco, poderia resultar na perda de quase nove horas de trabalho minucioso.

Delicadamente, um dos enfermeiros secava o sangue que vazava de alguns capilares, e outro suturavam as partes que faltavam. Por fim a pele, a que deu um intenso trabalho e mais duas horas, e Rin deixou com um outro especialista em micro cirurgias, que ligou parte das artérias subcutânea, e pequeníssimos capilares nervosos, responsáveis pelo tato.

Por fim, eles limparam todo o local, desinfetando por completo e cuidadosamente os locais onde haviam sido suturado, enfaixaram e o repousaram, deixando-o em um constante soro com misturados de nutrientes que não deixariam com que o corpo inicialmente não rejeitasse o membro implantado.

- Eu não quero um chá, mas sim um café forte adoçado. – Rin observava seu paciente pelo lado de fora, por um vidro, ele ressonava, fragilizado pelos sedativos. – Fique aqui, por favor, e me ligue a qualquer reação, qualquer pulsar mais forte, me ligue. Preciso ser informada de qualquer pequeno movimento.

- Sim senhora... creio que ele não irá mexer nenhum músculo até a recuperação e aceitação do corpo. A dor seria intensa e poderia causar lesões...

- Não sejamos pessimistas, hum? – ela sorriu. – Ele vai acordar em algumas horas e iremos saber se tudo deu certo.

Logo após dizer isso, ela saiu, foi até ao quarto de Ichi, olhou-o adormecido em sua caminha, e saiu em seguida. Desceu até a recepção e avisou que sairia, iria comer algo e descansar alguns minutos.

- Inu-Yasha... eu estou preocupada... – Kagome observava o marido de costas para ela na cama.

- O que aconteceu Kagome? – ele virou-se, e s olhos castanhos podiam ser vistos na penumbra.

- Devemos dar uma boa limpeza... amanha naquele lugar...

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia mexer nessas coisas agora, Kagome... – ele foi contra, virando-se de volta para o canto.

- Teremos um evento em duas semanas, precisamos deixar tudo preparado para ser exposto... Nina esta muito animada...

- Kagome, esses humanos não deveriam brincar com certas coisas. A energia que essas coisas emanam não faz bem a ninguém.

- Não tem porque ter medo, eu os purifiquei e meu avô lacrou-os antes que falecesse...

- Os amuletos do seu avô não valiam nada.

- Amanha vamos limpar aquele local e você vai me ajudar...

Inu-Yasha suspirou, ela não entendia os motivos daquela preocupação.

O dia estava começando a clarear quando Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos. Sentindo os músculos completamente doloridos. Rin estava dormindo na cadeira ao lado.

- Rin... – ele sussurrou e nisso ela despertou.

- Sesshoumaru, como se sente? – ela preocupo-se.

- Não estou com dores, mas me sinto fraco...

- Isso é por causa dos sedativos... ainda estão ativos no seu sangue.

Ela rapidamente caminhou até o outro lado , descobriu o braço e surpreende-se com o resultado, apavorou-se de início.

O membro estava roxo na parte da ligação, e as marcas paralelas começavam a aparecer, estava um avermelhado.

Ela tocou no membro, e ele olhou-a, os olhos brilhando, parecia satisfeito de alguma forma.

- Sente isso? Sente meu toque?

- Sinto, eu acho que... – ele mexeu o dedo indicador, e Rin iluminou o rosto com um sorriso. – posso mexer um pouco... eu não sinto, é como se estivesse dormente.

- Descanse, logo tudo vai normalizar e você conseguirá movimentar o braço...

- Meu corpo esta absorvendo aos poucos... – ele esforçou-se e tocou a mão na dela, e ela imediatamente segurou-a.

- Não se esforce... por favor... pode causar alguma lesão... – ela foi cuidadosa e repousou o braço dele novamente na cama. – durma, e quando acordar vai se sentir melhor. – ela acariciou o rosto dele, e ele fechou os olhos, e os manteve assim até adormecer.

Três dias depois...

-Doutora... – um dos médicos, ortopedista, que ajudou na perfuração óssea, parecia preocupado, as radiografias mostravam calos em volta da ligação entre o osso e a prótese.

- Não entendo, será o que esta causando essa reação?

- Parece uma pequena infecção... mostra uma massa escura como o próprio osso... parece coágulos. Teremos que abrir e fazer uma raspagem, se for mesmo uma infecção.

- Não é uma infecção, ele não esta tendo febre, o organismo dele esta reagindo normalmente e os exames de sangue estão normais. "_- Meu corpo esta absorvendo aos poucos..."_ – ela lembrou-se. - O corpo dele esta absorvendo o material, e transformando em massa óssea.

- Está louca? Isso é titânio, não há como ser absorvido por nenhum tipo de organismo, por isso é usado em próteses há anos... não há rejeição...

- O corpo dele é diferente do corpo humano, tem propriedades curativas. – eu recolhi algumas células do pedaço de tecido que tirei enquanto fazia curativo no peito dele, onde estava aquela madeira, fiz algumas modificações nos núcleos das células e horas depois eu voltei a olhar e as células estavam exatamente iguais a antes de eu as modificar. Foi como se o material genético modificado absorvesse o outro. Depois disso eu fiquei pensando como eu consegui clonar Ichi. Não sei de onde o material entregue à nós foi tirado. Se bem que eu fiz uma reforma nos capilares da trama do DNA, e completei com os de uma célula humana.

- Doutora, tire algumas amostras desse material que se formou em volta do osso e estude-o. Embora os músculos e nervos forem orgânicos, "clonados" dos originais, o osso continua sendo artificial. Se realmente ele estiver colocando um invólucro no osso protético, o que pode ser possível, e não o que me disse, será uma boa, assim a aceitação será melhor. Não tem como ele transformar o metal mais duro existente em osso só porque ele é um youkai. – o médico olhou incrédulo e irônico para Rin, saindo da sala seguidamente.

Rin voltou-se para as radiografias e estudou-as por alguns minutos, logo saindo e seguindo para o quarto onde Sesshoumaru estava.

- O que será que está acontecendo? – ela murmurou. E delicadamente começou a desenrolar as ataduras do braço do youkai, que abriu os olhos ao toque. – Desculpe, eu não queria acordá-lo.

- Estou bem... – ele observou-a, sem forças para levantar-se da cama ainda.

- Ainda está doendo? – ele maneou a cabeça, negativamente

Ela terminou de tirar o curativo e ficou satisfeita ao olhar. Estava menos roxo e minava pouco sangue o que queria dizer que as duas peles estavam se aceitando e começando a cicatrizar.

- Vou precisar tirar umas amostras de sangue e... da massa óssea que começou a formar-se em volta da prótese interna. Vai ser só uma pequena picada. – Rin deu um sorriso. Mas o youkai não estava nem um pouco preocupado com isso. Era resistente à dor.

- Não podemos mais correr Inu-Yasha, temos que limpar isso hoje, falta pouco mais de uma semana para começar...

- Não insista Kagome, eu não vou entrar naquele lugar e pronto! – ele foi teimoso e continuou recostado na batente da porta, enquanto Kagome segurava a vassoura na mão.

- Então eu vou sozinha... seu imprestável! – ela olhou-o brava e saiu, seguindo para um antigo depósito.

Sem escolha, ela suspirou fundo, olhando todas aquelas coisas empilhadas. Pouco a pouco, ela foi retirando as caixas e expondo-as, tirando cada objeto e limpando-o.

Entre pergaminhos, armas e roupas, havia muitas lembranças, muitas coisas e uma, foi a que fez Kagome quase chorar de saudades. Em uma pequena caixa, com enfeites dourados, um rosário azul desbotado, com algumas contas descascando. Uma lembrança que Miroku havia dado à ela antes que voltasse definitivamente para a era atual.

- Este ficará em um pequeno altar... uma lembrança muito preciosa... – ela separou a caixinha e continuou a limpeza, até que a noite começou a cair.

Quando ela finalmente saiu do depósito, estava quase tudo limpo. Na manha seguinte, começaria a montar e arrumar as coisas nos locais onde ficariam expostos.

- Mamãe... – Nina chamou por Kagome bocejando.

- Sim, Nina?

- Cadê o papai? – ela olhou para a mãe confusa.

- Esta conversando com seu irmão no quarto, ele anda muito estranho ultimamente...

- Sabe o que ele tem mamãe? – Ela sentou-se à mesa, observando a mãe terminar de dobrar os panos de copa e guardá-los nas gavetas.

- Ele mexeu em alguns objetos de seu pai e esta cheio de perguntas sem respostas...

- Ele foi até o depósito mamãe – a menina levou as mãos na boca e manteve uma expressão de extrema reprovação. – ele... mexeu nos objetos sagrados do papai?

-Nina... – Kagome sentou-se e acariciou o rostinho da filha. - ... tudo será respondido nos momentos certos. Seu irmão esta com doze anos, quase na idade certa de saber...

- Mamãe... o que quer dizer?

- Youkais existiram há muito e muito tempo e...

- Kagome... – Inu-Yasha apareceu, interrompendo-a, e as duas presentes passaram a olhá-lo. – Ele e muito teimoso, e não quer me devolver a Tessaiga. Ele escondeu-a em algum lugar, e não quer me contar...

- Tessaiga? – Nina olhou-o confusa. – O que é isso papai?

- Ele pegou ela? – Kagome arregalou os olhos preocupada. – Como ele conseguiu achar?

- Não sei... mas me preocupo, ainda há muita energia sinistra nela... pode causar algum mal à ele...

Enquanto isso no laboratório...

-Senhorita Nakatomi... creio que deva vir conosco até o quarto de Ichi... – um dos enfermeiros preocupados chamou-a.

-Aconteceu algo? – ela seguiu-o e ao adentrar no local surpreendeu-se, completando com preocupação a situação.

- Ele caiu da cama e desde então não responde a nenhum tipo de chamado...

- Ichi... – ela abraçou o pequeno youkai, que abriu os olhos cegos, ele respirava com intensidade.

- Mãe... – ele chamou-a, fazendo com que o coração de Rin desse um salto no peito.

- Rin... – Sesshoumaru, estava de pés, e tinha uma expressão de dor no momento. – Há algo errado... sinto uma... – ele caiu de joelhos, e Ichi começou a chorar vigorosamente.

- Sesshoumaru-sama... – ela levantou-se com Ichi nos braços e caminhou até Sesshoumaru, que tinha o braço esquerdo ensangüentado, ele não o mexia e estava pendido. – Seu braço esta sangrando muito, tem que voltar para a cama... tem apenas poucos dias que fez essa... Sesshoumaru! – Ela exclamou, ao vê-lo cair desacordado e Ichi parar de chorar, acalmando-se.

- Calma doutora, ele apenas esta desacordado...

- Chame os outros e coloquem no na cama novamente. Ichi querido, esta se sentindo melhor? – Ela olhou-o, logo colocando de pés no chão.

- Sim Rin-sama... – a voz infantil soou sonolenta.

- Esta acontecendo alguma coisa, errada. – após colocar Ichi na cama, ela seguiu para o quarto onde o outro youkai estava. Ele estava respirando rápido e o coração estava pulsando descompassado.o sangramento na ferida cirúrgica havia sido estancada, e o braço estava cada vez mais saudável. E agora podia ver-se claramente as marcas paralelas, mas ainda mais claras do que as outras, espalhadas pelo corpo dele.

- Ele esta realmente aceitando o braço como se fosse dele, veja isso doutor... – ela segurou na mão dele, mostrando as marcas e depois comparando-as com as da outra mão e as do rosto. – ele já esta mexendo os dedos. Pode ser que haja alguma complicação agora que ele levantou-se... nunca vi tamanha teimosia.

Rin velou o sono do youkai durante toda a noite, marcando todas as modificações que aconteciam de três em três horas, ate que não suportou mais, e acabou adormecendo. As olheiras eram perceptíveis e o cansaço era cada vez mais perceptível, ela havia emagrecido um pouco. A dedicação para com os dois youkais era muita. Um capricho e cuidado digno.

Rin fez alguns exames e resolveu manter o youkai sedado, para que o braço cicatrizasse, já que se ele continuasse acordando ia acabar fugindo do local de cuidados e terminar com complicações, como uma infecção na ferida cirúrgica.

Era uma manha de sexta-feira, o sol estava prestes a despertar, mas havia duas pessoas que trabalhavam desde as cinco da madrugada.

Antes que os fiéis chegassem ao templo, para ajudar a montar todas as barracas e pequenos santuários, Kagome e Inu-Yasha ajeitavam alguns detalhes e ela fazia orações e purificações de alguns objetos sagrados já a muito guardados.

- Niwa não devolveu a Tessaiga ainda, você deveria tê-la deixado na outra era... – Kagome repreendeu Inu-Yasha, que olhou-a brava.

- Não deixaria ela na outra era, não sou louco... e se eu precisasse usá-la?

- Aqui? Na forma humana? – ela satirizou.

- Ela é minha herança... devo preservá-la...

- Tanto que nem sabe onde está... descuidado...

- Como eu ia saber que Niwa ia achá-la escondida perto do poço? Aquele maldito lugar estava trancado à doze anos...

- Vamos achar sua herança... não se preocupe. – Kagome olhou desgostosa.

- Espero que sim... me preocupo com meu filho acima de tudo.

Inu-Yasha olhou para cima, onde ficava o quarto do filho, com olhos perdidos na preocupação.

- Nakatomi-sama, deixaram esse convite para a senhora ontem à noite. Como a senhora estava ocupada, cuidando do youkai, não quisemos incomodá-la, então deixei para entregar esta manhã, quando viesse até a recepção...

- Obrigada Midori... foi muito gentil de sua parte. – Rin saiu em seguida, precisava ir em casa, tomar um banho, comer algo, já que estava com fome. – Volto daqui a algumas horas, qualquer coisa não hesite em me ligar.

- Sim senhora.

Rin estava relaxando no banho, a água caía quente e corrente em sua cabeça, de onde não saiam as imagens da cirurgia feita há alguns poucos dias atrás. Sesshoumaru apenas dormia, obrigado pelos sedativos, a única maneira que ela havia encontrado para deixar ele quieto na cama. Mas existia uma maneira, e ele havia descoberto por acaso, enquanto mantinha-se silenciosamente e de olhos fechados, uma das enfermeiras que tinha sido contratada, conversando com o ortopedista. Diziam sobre as doses de sedativos para ele manter-se no laboratório, e que podia ser perigoso para todos um ser desconhecido a solta pelo local sem nenhuma restrição.

Enquanto Rin tomava banho tranquilamente, sentindo o corpo relaxar, Sesshoumaru surpreendeu a mesma enfermeira, que, ingenuamente aproximou-se para aplicar mais uma dose, a agulha estava a centímetros da pele, a seringa voou, e a mão forte do youkai segurava o braço delicado da moça, que entrou em estado de choque no momento. Ela até então, não havia visto o youkai acordado, e só cuidava para que ele permanecesse bem e todas as anotações do prontuário ficarem atualizadas.

- Não irá mais me dopar, eu irei embora... – ele foi direto, levantando-se do leito, ainda segurando o braço da moça, que estava paralisada de medo, os olhos arregalados e o grito travado na garganta.

Sesshoumaru apenas largou-a, que caiu de joelhos, logo sumindo como uma bola brilhante pela janela.

O paradeiro era certo. Seu braço novo estava começando a adaptar-se nas naturais funções, apesar das pontadas agudas que dava, era suportável. Perto dali, ainda com resíduos de drogas em seu sangue a sonolência e a velocidade ainda eram muita, resolvendo assim repousar um pouco, em uma próxima pequena parte de mata, onde havia um rio corrente.

O cheiro do local lembrava muito o passado e o tempo meio frio fazia a saudade apertar. Semi nu a friagem era ainda maior.

Após duas horas a fuga, Rin ficou sabendo. No banho, com o celular no quarto e o telefone fixo distantes, ela não pode ouvir os chamados constantes, vendo só após seu descanso que seu youkai havia fugido.

Ela sabia que podia haver complicações nas ligações cirúrgicas, estava completamente preocupada, mas não sabia por onde começar a procurar. Foi até o laboratório, ficou um pouco com Ichi, até que dormisse e logo saiu, deixando-o aos cuidados dos que ficaram. Médicos e enfermeiros confiáveis.

O convite que recebera, mostrava que era na noite seguinte, aconteceria o evento no templo Higurashi.

Ela não estava certa de que iria, mas algo a puxava para ela ir.

Inquieta, sentou-se na cama, e abriu a gaveta de seu criado, puxando dela o volume "_Extinção do circulo perfeito da morte"_:

"(...) _Não era de costume youkais partilharem seus sentimentos com humanos, eles serviam mais como diversão para os mais poderosos, e alguns caçavam mulheres, as mais belas para ter noites de prazer, logo as matando para que não germinassem as sementes fecundadas._

_A definição para os Inu-youkais seria mais perfeita se disséssemos assíduos caçadores, eram fies em perseguirem suas presas que poderia durar por séculos, caso elas fossem fortes o suficientes para enfrentá-los em uma batalha frente a frente._

_Entre as características principais dessas criaturas estava a solidão. _

_A maioria dos animais, entre mamíferos e pássaros, formam casais que perduram por toda a vida, diferente dos Inu-youkais, e a maioria das outras espécies, formavam casais apenas para acasalarem, e a mãe amamentava-os até atingir a idade de cinco anos, após abandonanva-os para que continuassem a vida solitariamente, como ficavam por toda a sequência vital. _

_Machos adultos costumavam matar sua mãe para tomarem-lhe o lugar hierárquico na região, quando fortes o suficiente para enfrentá-la._

_Capítulo seis – Inu-Youkais linhagem pura e Inu-Youkais híbridos_

_Restos mortais encontrados em uma caverna secular, a Oeste deste país, mostram que a linhagem de alguns Inu-Youkais começavam a misturar-se com humanos, dando filhos híbridos. _

_O fóssil integro encontrado descansando sobre uma pedra, juntamente com outro youkai, não Inu-youkai, mostrava marcas ósseas de unhas, o que demonstrava que ela era submetida aos tratos e vontades de seu senhor. As vestes era de fino trato, o que mostrava que era algo semelhante a princesa de algum reino próximo... (...)_"

- Isso é um monte de besteira, esse autor estava delirando ou drogado quando escreveu esse livro... – ela virou a contra capa e viu a fotografia de um senhor muito familiar. Sim era aquele mesmo homem que estava no museu aquela noite. Mas ele parecia saber muito mais sobre youkais do que estava escrito no livro. – Myagi Jyaken... – Rin leu em voz alta. – De onde saiu esse nome...

Do outro lado do bairro, um rapaz de pouca idade estava sobre um galho de árvore, observava a lua.

- Niwa, desce já daí...

- Não enche pai... eu não quero muita conversa...

- Não tem mais respeito pelo seu pai Niwa? – Kagome repreendeu-o. – Nós só queremos conversar...

- Eu não vou descer, enquanto vocês não pararem de torrar minha paciência com essa estória de que eu tenho que saber sobre essas besteiras que contam. Todos na escola debocham da minha cara por causa disso...

- Então é isso? – Kagome observou. – Eles não sabem o peso da responsabilidade e...

- Pois é mãe, eu não quero herdar responsabilidade nenhuma, sabe porque? – o garoto olhou para trás, e ela pode ver um brilho prateado em seus cabelos. Logo levando as mãos na boca. – Porque eu não sou um monge, muito menos um ancião cheio de histórias para contar para aqueles fiéis idiotas.

Num salto, Inu-Yasha chegou ao galho onde o garoto estava, e Kagome impressionou-se ainda mais, olhou a lua muito clara sobre eles percebendo que estava quase cheia. A muito tempo não via uma lua tão clara e grande como aquela.

- Você vai descer comigo agora, seu moleque atrevido! – Ele pegou-o pelo braço e praticamente obrigou a pular. Inu-Yasha caiu de pés, mas o garoto caiu, dobrando os joelhos, ralando-os um pouco. Kagome logo o acolheu, olhando apreendendo o marido em seguida.

- Seu bruto, não viu a altura daquele galho, ele não é um meio youkai como você! – ela disse finalmente, e Niwa olhou para a mãe com os olhos arregalados.

- Meio? Do que está falando mãe?

- Já esta na hora de saber Niwa, eu sou um meio youkai, Inu-Youkai, e que lutou com muitos youkais na era antiga para... – ouviu-se muitas risadas, as lágrimas caiam dos olhos do garoto que gargalhava do que o pai dissera. Mas logo e subitamente engoliu o riso sendo seguro pelo colarinho bem próximo ao rosto do pai.

- Olha bem nos meus olhos Niwa... – o garoto estava estático, os olhos fixos pode ver um brilho completamente diferente...

- I...Inu-Ya...sha... – Kagome assustou-se vendo algumas mechas dos cabelos negros descolorir subitamente.

Um sorriso de lado, maldoso formou-se e as unhas rasgaram a camisa de Niwa, que olhava assustado o que via, os olhos do pai mudar de castanho para um intenso dourado.

- Acha isso engraçado Niwa? – ele viu o filho tremer e acreditar em cada palavra. – Dê risadas Niwa... – o tom de ameaça soava assustadoramente, mas logo tornou-se um gemido, o que fez o homem soltar a gola do garoto, e caiu de joelhos se contorcendo.

- Pai... pai! – Niwa abaixou e tocou o ombro do pai que o empurrou com força, e ainda gemendo saiu, e andando rápido e oscilante entrou no antigo santuário onde guardava o poço. Niwa então fez que seguiria o pai, mas Kagome o conteve, apoiando apenas a mão no ombro do filho mais velho.

- Ele vai ficar bem...

- Eu não fazia idéia de que essas histórias todas podiam ser verdade. Mãe... eu... – ele olhou para o braço, fechando a mão em punho. - ... eu tenho sangue de youkai...

- Calma filho, você não é...

- Mãe, tem idéia do que é ser filho de lenda? Isso é o máximo!

- É... é? – ela alegrou-se, mas preocupo-se seguidamente, dando um sorriso meio sem graça.

- Droga... – dentro do santuário escuro, Inu-Yasha ainda se contorcia, parecia uma dor, seguido de excitação, era como o ápice o que incomodava e fazia o coração pulsar rápido e dolorido. – se não parar vou acabar como um meio-youkai, o que esta acontecendo comigo... – ele sentiu os pelos eriçarem nas costas chegando na nuca, o fazendo novamente cair de joelhos, e tendo assim uma súbita melhora, sumindo completamente com os sintomas.

Arfando e sentindo-se um pouco fraco, ele abriu a porta corrediça do local, sendo rapidamente observado pelo filho e Kagome.

- Inu-Yasha! – ela correu até ele e o abraço, sentindo o suor dele molhar seu corpo.

Um pouco receoso, Niwa aproximou-se, e olhou o rosto do pai, que sorriu para ele, dessa vez sem maldades no rosto.

- Esta tudo bem... eu estou _normal_ novamente... – Inu-Yasha fez um cafuné rápido na cabeça do filho que sorriu desconfiado. – Preciso da minha Tessaiga filho, preciso que devolva-a para mim...

-Vou buscá-la... está escondida na mata... bem distante. – o garoto saiu correndo, sem medo de entrar na mata escura.

- Ele ficou assustado, Nina vai aceitar melhor quando souber... ela tem mais maturidade, se parece mais comigo. – Kagome sorriu satirizando a situação.

- Isso não tem graça. – os dois caminharam até o banco perto da arvore sagrada e sentaram-se.

Um olfato apurado capturou muitas partículas, e dentre elas uma muito familiar que, fez com que o dono do olfato levantasse a cabeça e arregalasse os olhos.

- Esse cheiro... – Sesshoumaru levantou-se, sentia o sangue correr rápido pelas veias, e o nervosismo fazendo com que seu braço recém implantado cicatrizasse com mais velocidade.

Apenas de calças, ele caminhou rápido em direção ao odor, que vinha dos cabelos de Niwa.

Era como se ele estivesse indo em direção à caça, e de repente parou, assustado com o que seus olhos presenciaram.

Niwa, o filho mais velho de Inu-Yasha segurava a Tessaiga nas mãos, sem nenhuma restrição, nenhuma rejeição. A aura da espada estava mais fraca, mas o seu poder sinistro continuava o mesmo.

Ele aproximou-se silenciosamente do garoto, que não percebeu, assustando-se grandemente ao olhar para trás.

- Um... youkai? – ele temeu pronunciar a ultima palavra e esperto começou a correr desesperadamente em direção ao templo. Sesshoumaru o seguiu e viu quando ele aproximou-se rápido do pai, caindo de joelhos arfava e chorava assustado.

- O que aconteceu Niwa? – Kagome percebeu o desespero e tomou o filho nos braços.

- Essa espada esta amaldiçoada, ela chama youkais adormecidos na floresta... – ele tremia um pouco transpirava um bocado.

- Do que está falando? – Inu-Yasha pegou a espada da mão do filho e passou a olhar para a mata de onde o garoto havia saído, mas não sentia nada além do vento.

Sesshoumaru observou a família entrar em casa e logo sentou-se próximo ao lugar, sua ferida cirúrgica, apesar de superficialmente cicatrizada, ainda doía muito, por causa das ligações nervosas, que levavam mais tempo para adaptarem ao corpo.

Em casa, Rin andava de um lado a outro, preocupada com o youkai, e também pensativa. Queria conversar mais com aquele ancião que vira no museu.

Por hora tinha que adiar esse pensamento curioso, e procurar pistas. Estava bem tarde e ela preferiu esperar o sol aparecer para começar a procurar. Deitou-se um pouco demorando muitas horas até adormecer completamente.

Os raios solares penetravam por dentre as folhas das árvores naquela branca manha. O tempo estava quase limpo, com algumas nuvens branquinhas como algodão, no céu.

Sesshoumaru suspirou muito fundo, e abriu os olhos, estava recostado numa árvore, como na era antiga, mas com a diferença: não só o canto dos pássaros penetravam em seus ouvidos, mas também sons contorcidos de motores de carros em movimento, e pessoas conversando. Franziu o cenho, perturbado com aquilo. Teria que se acostumar aquilo, já que não havia outra maneira de viver naquele "mundo" onde não pertencia.

Logo cedo, começaram os preparativos para o festival anual no Templo Higurashi. Kagome e Niwa saíram em busca de alguns itens que faltavam. Inu-Yasha e Nina ficaram encarregados de receberem os visitantes, o irmão de Kagome e sua família.

- Quanto tempo Inu-yasha-sama... – Souta cumprimentou o cunhado dando-lhe suaves tapinhas nas costas.

- Sim bastante, como está indo a vida de casado? – ele quis saber.

- Bem melhor do que eu esperava, ela esta grávida de novo...

- Mas não parece... ela parece até mais magra que da ultima vez e...

- Tio! – Nina correu em direção ao rapaz, e pulou nos braços dele, afagado-o com um abraço carinhoso.

- Como está pequena Nina? – Souta colocou-a no chão, após abaixou-se até ficar da mesma altura que a menina.

- Bem, estou cuidando dos youkais fossilizados que papai trouxe da floresta... – ela parecia empolgada com o assunto.

- Isso é muita responsabilidade... melhor voltar para onde estão, ou podem fugir...

- É verdade! – A menina colou as mãos em cada lateral do rosto, mostrando-se assustada e logo saiu correndo, voltando a uma pequena tenda aberta, com alguns frascos e fósseis.

- Nárya, vou com Inu-Yasha aos fundos do templo, me chame quando Kagome chegar, por favor. – a voz saiu suave e a mulher, segurando uma menina pela mão, acenou com a cabeça, afirmando o pedido.

Rin desjejuava naquela manha, esperava que Sesshoumaru voltasse na madrugada anterior, sempre fazia isso quando fugia do laboratório, mas não foi assim dessa vez, o que deixava-a mais preocupada ainda.

O alimento descia empedrado pelo esôfago da moça, que forçava a alimentação para não sentir-se fraca. Logo que terminou, seguiu para a sala e pegou seus documentos e o livro, mas logo o soltou observando a capa, decidiu não levá-lo ao trabalho.

O dia seguia cansativo para ela, pois era a ultima semana do mês, e ela fazia exames completos no pequeno clone para saber como estava o funcionamento do pequeno, se estava bem, ou com algum problema de pequeno porte.

Colheu algumas amostras de sangue e colocou-os em observação. Os resultados ficariam prontos alguns dias depois, quando os componentes sanguíneos estivessem separados.

Após fazer isso, banhou e vestiu Ichi, não percebendo por fim que havia uma pequena bolha no couro cabeludo da criança.

Seguiu assim para o leito onde Sesshoumaru estava e passou a estudar os prontuários, as ultimas anotações feitas pelos enfermeiros e médicos que o examinaram. Os resultados estavam satisfatórios para menos preocupação. Faltava agora achá-lo.

- Ele esta bem, espero que não ocorra nada de errado com aquela ferida, sistemático como é, vai arrancar o braço e jogar todo um trabalho no lixo...

- Preocupada, Nakatomi-sama? – uma enfermeira, muito jovem que passava pela porta perguntou, ao ouvir Rin comentar.

- Sim... apenas pensando alto...

- A senhora vai se atrasar se continuar aí, não tem um festival para ir hoje? – ela lembrou-a, fazendo Rin dar um tapa na própria testa ao olhar o relógio.

- Quase me esqueci da hora... Obrigada. – ela saiu do local apressada, e esbarrou com alguns funcionários no caminho, mas conteve-se ao ver Yamada aproximar-se. – Boa tarde senhor?

- Rin, quero conversar com você, sobre esse youkai que operou. – ele estava sério. Vi algumas fotos e um pequeno vídeo da cirurgia que realizou junto com aqueles outros profissionais. – ele ficou ainda mais sério.

- Alguma coisa de errado Yamada-sama? – ela preocupou-se um pouco ao ver o homem franzir o cenho e fechar os olhos.

- Eu não quero que nosso laboratório seja especulado pelo governo Rin... e chegou aos ouvidos de certos indivíduos a história de que _"pode"_ existir um ser misterioso vivo dentre os humanos. Fui chamado para ser interrogado por um dos graúdos do governo e estão começando a achar que eu estou escondendo alguma coisa aqui no nosso laboratório. – eles passaram a caminhar e Rin estava muito preocupada com aquela conversa.

- Yamada-sama, eu não conversei com ninguém sobre esse assunto, sobre o youkai ou o clone...

- Não Rin, não foi você eu sei disso... – ele parou e olhou-a gentilmente, mas voltou a seriedade do assunto novamente. – Izumo... ele contou aos federais sobre o que viu fazer aqui, e contou detalhadamente. – ele gesticulou com as mãos enfatizando. – Me preocupo com o que eles poderão fazer com o nosso laboratório.

- Todos sabemos que os youkais existiram sim, e que viveram nesse país a séculos. O governo não moveu uma palha para descobrir o que houve, porque se extinguiram ou se ainda existe algum, porque tentariam se apossar de nossas descobertas?

- Porque eles são a autoridade máxima, e querem tudo para si Rin.

- Ichi... – ela pensou alto. – O que vamos fazer?

- Temos que escondê-lo, não podemos mais deixá-lo aqui, não podemos deixá-lo próximo a nós, funcionários do laboratórios. Se necessário, devemos destruir todos os documentos sobre Ichi. Se ele cair nas mãos do governo, vai virar cobaia e certamente ficará preso à espera de uma possível dissecação. – Rin olhou-o assustada. – Izumo tem testemunhas, o médico que cuidou de Ichi, o que circuncidou-o, ele deu o depoimento dele falou sobre o clone e das características físicas.

- Mas ele estava dormindo quando o médico examinou-o, ele ainda estava em estado de coma... era como um boneco...

- Mesmo assim, respirava e o coração estava pulsando. Eu vi em alguns exames que as ondas cerebrais estavam ativas, o cérebro dele estava tendo funções, emitidas pelo sub consciente. Então isso prova que ele estava vivo.

- O que vamos fazer, onde vamos escondê-lo?

- Não sei Rin, a única coisa que sei é que eles virão na próxima semana e se não encontrarmos um local seguro para escondê-lo, ele será levado e nós dois seremos presos por ocultação de informações, que deveriam pertencer ao governo.

- Não podemos fazer experiências sem antes colocar todos por dentro?

- Rin, sabe muito bem que não, essas informações não é do nosso nível, a segurança nacional toma conta de toda e qualquer experiência que for ofensiva aos seres humanos. Izumo sabe sobre o youkai, a matriz eu digo?

- Não tenho certeza senhor. – ela estava em dúvida, mas lembrava-se do incidente no museu a oeste. – Mas acho que eles têm uma idéia de quem ele seja e a periculosidade que representa.

- Não entendi... – ele olhou-a completamente confusa.

- Lembra-se do incidente no museu, próximo ao laboratório a oeste?

- Eles devem ter ligado os pontinhos, chegaram até meu nome por causa daquele lugar.

- Devemos começar a pensar em uma solução senhor, e bem rápido.

- Certamente Rin, e eu conto com sua ajuda! – ele olhou-a e deu uma piscadela.

Logo que chegaram a saída, cada um caminhou para seu carro, e Rin saiu mais rápido, pois tinha que ir em casa banhar-se e ir ao festival. Não estava nem um pouco empolgada, mas precisava voltar lá e mais rápido que nunca encontrar Sesshoumaru. Se os homens do governo pusessem as mãos nele, seria um problema sério. E Rin não tinha idéia do quão sério poderia ser.


	5. A Alma adormecida e os sentimentos

05 – A Alma adormecida e os sentimentos dispersados

Poderia ser mais fácil para aquele ser único, se o amor de sua vida estivesse por completo ao seu lado. Mas por algum motivo, Rin não havia despertado completamente seu eu para aquele Sesshoumaru. Sua vida sem ele durante seus anos de vida, vivido naquela era, apagou quase que completamente os vestígios da vida passada.

O youkai sofria com isso, e naquela tarde, ele sentiu-se ainda mais solitário. Vestido apenas com a calça que estava no laboratório, Sesshoumaru sentia um pouco de frio, e fome. Seu estado enfraquecido o deixou com fundas olheiras, e lábios pouco úmidos.

A ferida cirúrgica latejava, sua recuperação estava cada vez melhor, seu organismo agora, havia absorvido quase que completamente aquele novo membro, que apresentava as marcas quase que na cor fiel. As unhas estavam se alongando aos poucos e ele quando em vez testava sua força, fechando a mão esquerda, e percebendo que podia dominar aquele novo membro.

Era quase noite quando as luzes do templo começaram a se ascender, e o festival estava a pino naquele anoitecer. Amuletos de todos os modelos eram vendidos para ajudar na conservação, e para mantê-lo funcionando.

- Nina! – Kagome chamou pela filha mais nova, que alegre olhou-a.

- Sim mamãe? – ela sorria com seus dentinhos de leite tão branquinhos, e podia-se perceber que... suas presinhas eram um pouco mais salientes, mas nada que fosse anormal para aquela época. Kagome as vezes imaginava como Inu-Yasha era quando tinha aquela idade.

- Vou até o santuário _norte_ para buscar mais amuletos... comporte-se.

- Mamãe, traga mais joias de quatro almas também! As que estão aqui serão poucas...

- Ok... – Kagome seguiu para o lugar, deixando a filha mais nova com a bancada de amuletos místicos.

A noite estava apenas começando, e Inu-Yasha estava um pouco entediado ao lado do pequeno santuário em que estava a amostra sua preciosa Tessaiga. A velha e enferrujada espada, estava sob uma pele vermelha, também bastante velha e rasgada, bastante remendada em algumas partes.

Aquelas vestes o protegeu em inúmeras batalhas, e havia muito sangue de youkais impregnados , e algumas manchas de seu próprio sangue _hanyou_.

Todos os anos naquela mesma época, havia um festival no antigo templo, mas jamais eram iguais.

Inu-Yasha dava inúmeras explicações sobre sua espada, e era considerado um sábio por alguns frequentadores do templo, pois suas histórias eram verdadeiras, mas muitos acreditavam que era passada de geração em geração até chegar nele para que pudesse passar adiante.

Niwa tomava conta de outra parte do festival, a parte da comida. Como estava chegando a puberdade, não podia ficar muito próximo aos restos de objetos ou youkais que tinham energia sinistra ainda muito pouco ativa. Seu sangue estava em transição e podia acontecer uma transformação repentina. Nada que não pudesse ser prevenido antes que acontecesse.

Preocupados, seus pais não queria que ele participasse do festival, mas depois do ocorrido com seu pai, ele preferiu acatar as restrições que eles puseram em sua participação no festival.

O cheiro do alimento bem temperado, invadiu a floresta que havia atrás do templo, onde a barraca das especiarias estavam postas.

Sesshoumaru estava não muito próximo dali, e estando um pouco fraco, seu olfato apurado não estava funcionando direito ainda. Mas pode captar o cheiro do alimento, e o cheiro era bastante parecido com o que sua pequena Rin fazia quando pescava na margem do rio. Rapidamente suas lembranças foram aguçadas, e apoiando-se na arvore que estava recostado, levantou-se. Seus cabelos muito longos, estavam um pouco emaranhados, e havia folhas e pequenos galhos secos pendurados nele, o que mostrava que ficou bastante tempo ali. Seguiu caminhando, perseguia o cheiro que vinha de um pouco longe dali. Seus pés descalços faziam barulho quando esmigalhava as folhas secas no chão. Mas esse barulho era imperceptível, pois o barulho das pessoas conversando e algumas cantarolando abafava qualquer barulho que vinha da floresta, exceto a do vento farfalhando as folhas.

Rin acabara de chegar ao local, e foi recepcionada por Nina, que a abraçou com muito carinho e deu a ela de presente, um chaveirinho, onde havia uma bolinha rosada de vidro.

- Ela irá te proteger de todos os espíritos malignos existentes... eu mesmo a consagrei.

- Obrigada minha linda... – Rin olhava-a e lembrava-se de Ichi e daquela pequena bolha que havia descoberto em sua cabeça dias atrás. Aquilo a preocupava, pois o pequeno jamais reclamou de quaisquer que fosse a dor, ele era um pequeno youkai, resistente a dor como sua matriz.

- Nina... – Kagome começou, mas parou ao ver Rin, e observou sua expressão preocupada. – Rin... Está um pouco abatida...

- Sim, eu não dormi bem essa noite, Sesshoumaru fugiu do laboratório... fizemos o reimplante do seu braço esquerdo... mas ele sumiu e não sabemos como ele esta... a última vez que o vi, ele estava fraco, sedado...

- É difícil saber onde ele está, sempre foi assim...

- O que é difícil, é acreditar que o seu marido é secular...

- É... eu fiquei assustada quando caí no poço, e descobri ele adormecido naquela arvore.- Kagome apontou para a arvore, e Rin olhou, e um pouco curiosa caminhou até ela, observando em seguida a casca da árvore com uma grande cicatriz.

Inu-Yasha olhou de longe a mulher de cabelos longos, bem próxima a arvore, lembrando-se de quando Kagome o despertou. Alguns garotos aproximaram-se tirando-o das lembranças e fazendo com que os garotos entendessem alguma coisa sobre a era feudal.

- Que bom que veio Rin, assim você esquece um pouco do trabalho e conhece mais do universo youkai, temos muitas coisas aqui que representa a era feudal, onde o Sesshoumaru viveu. – Kagome tratou de despertar a atenção de Rin, que ainda expressava muita preocupação nos olhos. Entrelaçou seu braço no dela e a guiou para alguns quiosques, mostrando alguns pedaços de youkais secos e ossos.

O vento soprou forte e o cheiro de alimentos assados foi levado por ele para dentro da floresta, e junto com esse cheiro o de várias pessoas.

- Kagome, posso ajudar em alguma coisa? – Rin quis ser prestativa e Kagome olhou-a sorrindo.

- Hai, se você quiser... – Kagome não terminou, ao sentir o som particular e bem conhecida da Tessaiga vibrando.

- Kagome! – Inu-Yasha gritou, segurando a espada. Kagome pode ver os olhos do marido quase mudarem de cor, e Rin levou as mãos nos lábios.

- Inu-Yasha? – ela se aproximou e Rin também, vendo agora os olhos do homem da cor dos de Sesshoumaru.

- Kagome... essa energia sinistra... é conhecida...

- É melhor você entrar, deixe Niwa cuidar da... – Kagome calou-se ao ver Sesshoumaru pousar frente a eles, sem camisa, apenas com uma calça e descalço.

-Sesshoumaru?! – Rin olhou-o muito surpresa. O braço estava recuperado e a marca da ferida cirúrgica estava apenas avermelhada.

- Sesshoumaru! Não pode ficar aqui está chamando muita a atenção e... – Kagome começou, mas parou ao ver que ele direcionou-se para Inu-Yasha e o encarou... – Meu Deus... parem com isso vocês dois! Kagome entrou na frente de Inu-Yasha que já rosnava.

- Inu-Yasha... me dê a Tessaiga... – os olhos do youkai cintilavam o vermelho e as marcas estavam pouco dilatadas em seu rosto.

- Ah! Sesshoumaru... não tem porque querer a Tessaiga aqui... não tem como dominar um mundo que é apenas de humanos... – Inu-Yasha esbravejou, e algumas pessoas já curiosas com a aparência do youkai começaram a se aproximarem.

Algumas sussurravam "cosplay" aqui e ali, outras imaginavam que era apenas mais uma atração do templo, já que a exposição do evento era sobre criaturas.

Sesshoumaru apenas ignorou os olhos preocupados do meio irmão e saltou sobre ele indo em direção onde Niwa estava.

- Não se aproxime! – Niwa olhou assustado para a figura a sua frente, mas não reagiu, ficando estático quando ele empurrou o garoto, caindo sentado. Sesshoumaru parou a fala da multidão, e todos sem exceção olharam para ele.

Inu-Yasha tentou reagir, mas Rin o conteve.

- Fique calmo, não reaja se não pode ser pior.

- Não tem ideia do que está me pedindo...

- Youkai... – Nina aproximou-se e segurou na calça puxando, para chamar a atenção. Sesshoumaru estava com o braço esticado, a centímetros da Tessaiga, mas parou e olhou para a pequena.

As roupas, os cabelos negros... Rin... era a pequena Rin? Não, não era...

- Não pode pegar isso, ela pertence ao templo, então por favor, vá embora sem machucar as pessoas aqui, por favor... – a voz infantil tocou profundamente o coração endurecido.

Sesshoumaru levou a mão no rosto, e logo abaixou-se para olhar nos olhos da garotinha. Inu-Yasha nesse momento correu e se pôs atrás do youkai.

- Não irei pequena... hanyou... – Sesshoumaru tocou o ombro da menina, que sorriu docemente.

- Eu já sabia... mas fiquei com muito medo, porque você empurrou meu irmão... – ela virou-se e apontou para Niwa, mas quando olhou novamente para frente, ele havia sumido.

Em apenas um salto, Sesshoumaru voltou para a floresta. Todos aplaudiram, pensando que era uma apresentação.

Rin correu até próximo a arvore sagrada e olhou durante bastante tempo para o local.

- Sesshy... – ela sussurrou baixinho e uma lágrima correu em seu rosto. Logo ela foi desperta quando Kagome apoiou a mão em seu ombro, Rin olhou-a com tristeza.

O Fim do festival havia chego, e agora, Niwa ainda um pouco tremulo varria papéis do chão.

A arvore sagrada estava repleta de pedidos. Rin despedia-se de Kagome, Nina e Inu-Yasha.

Respirando fundo, ela abriu a porta do seu jipe, e adentrou-o. Não demorou mais do que 25 minutos até chegar em sua casa. A sensação era de solidão completa. Até chegar a sala.

- Rin... – Sesshoumaru estava em pé, e observava o rosto dela.

- Sess... – ela começou e seus olhos cintilaram.

Aquele cheiro era conhecido pelo olfato apurado de Sesshoumaru, ele a faria chorar novamente?

- Não chore... – ele pediu, aproximando-se; tocou o rosto de Rin com sua mão esquerda mostrando à ela que o seu rabalho, no reimplante de seu braço funcionara perfeitamente, ela sorriu e conteve as lágrimas.

- Porque sumiu? Porque foi naquele templo, o que tem aquela espada... porque ainda procura pelo passado Sesshoumaru-sama?

- Rin... minha pequena... – ele apenas a abraçou forte, e beijou o topo de sua cabeça. – Quero viver com você em paz...

- Precisamos conversar, uma conversa muito longa e chata. Eu preciso que você entenda o que está acontecendo, eu preciso que você entenda a era em que nasci... – Sesshoumaru afastou-se e olhou nos olhos da mulher a sua frente. – O que aconteceu?

- Quero saber o que tem a me dizer... – ele respirou fundo, e continuou a encarando.

- Primeiro... vem comigo. – ela segurou na mão dele, e o guiou para o seu quarto. – aguarde aqui que eu vou preparar um banho para você. – Ela sorriu e ele sentiu o coração pulsar mais forte.

Rin preparou a banheira como da primeira vez em que ele esteve ali. E não demorou muito para que ele se livrasse das roupas e adentrasse a agua quente, enfim relaxou.

Enquanto o youkai tomava seu banho, ela preparou uma roupa para que ele vestisse, e sapatos. O silêncio era muito grande no local, e ela estava ansiosa e curiosa. Ela não havia lido todo o livro "Extinção do circulo perfeito da morte", e também não sabia se lá havia alguma coisa escrita sobre o comportamento daquele youkai em particular.

Sem fazer sequer um barulho, cainhando de meia no assoalho, ela chegou da porta do banheiro, a cena era totalmente paralisante para ela...

A banheira não era muito grande, para a altura de Sesshoumaru, ele estava recostado e sua cabeça deitada na beirada, os cabelos caiam encharcados pelas beiradas da banheira até o chão, os olhos semicerrados, mostravam um pouco de brilho às luzes das velas perfumadas acesas em volta da banheira. Rin pode imaginar ele segurando uma taça de vinho tinto. Era tão chamativo que ela só despertou do transe quando sentiu a agua molhar suas meias.

- D...desculpe, eu... – ela virou-se, mas ele a segurou pela mão, ela não tentou soltar-se, deixando com que os dedos dele comprimissem delicadamente os seus.

Pode ouvir o barulho da agua movimentando se, e logo suas costas sendo molhadas , pelo abraço dele. Ela apenas fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Será que ela podia relaxar? Ela merecia isso, e Ichi, e o governo? E...?

- O seu cheiro... doce... – a voz era grave e lânguida, sedutora. Ele não perdoou a pele fina do pescoço, uma mordiscada apenas, logo uma lambida com a ponta da língua. Ele sentiu o corpo dela amolecer e aquele cheiro delicado pairar no ar. – Mais uma vez, pura para este Sesshoumaru? – ele a soltou do abraço e começou a acariciar os braços dela, começando dos pulsos e subindo, roçava as unhas com tanta leveza que parecia uma caricia dos ventos, causando arrepios e sensações diferentes.

Rin corou e escondeu o rosto com as mãos, não sabia o que fazer naquela situação, ele, apesar de sobrenatural era um homem, sedutor e até o momento carinhoso. Um homem... não... O homem... o homem que ela amava.

No momento em que assumiu aquele sentimento, seu coração deu um salto, começando a pulsar forte e muito rápido, sua respiração se alterou e Sesshoumaru percebeu isso, o cheiro mudou de doce para o de medo, ela estava assustada e confusa. Então sua reação foi a de estaticidade, ainda assim, saiu do local, o deixando sozinho.

Minutos depois, o youkai saiu do banheiro, e parou frente a cama. Observou a sequencia das roupas e a seguiu.

Rin andava de um lado a outro da sala, estava apavorada com aquele sentimento que acabara de descobrir. Era estranha a sensação de descobrir algo que já sabia, mas estava oculta por alguma força maior, algum bloqueio. Logo que acalmou-se ela voltou ao quarto, e olhou-o. A camisa social branca estava ainda com quatro botões fora do lugar, então ela se aproximou.

- Desculpe por... – ela parou ao sentir as mãos dele sob as dela.

- Acho que entendo o que aconteceu... – ele apenas comentou e logo deixou-a terminar de arrumá-lo, ensinou por fim ele colocar os sapatos, e estava finalmente pronto.

Rin olhou para ele e sorriu, ele estava lindo, mas faltava algo. Sem dizer uma palavra, ela caminhou até sua pequena penteadeira e pegou uma escova de cabelos. Curioso ele observou os movimentos.

- Posso? – Ela sorriu novamente, mas ele não entendeu, apenas fechou os olhos e esperou.

Rin então aproximou-se e tocou uma das mechas de seus cabelos começando a escova-los delicadamente. – Sente-se aqui... ela pediu, e ele sentou-se na cama. Rin passou quase uma hora penteando os cabelos longuíssimos do youkai, que por ser muito liso e fino, faziam nós difíceis de serem desfeitos. Ao fim, ela observou o rosto passivo do youkai, sua respiração estava totalmente tranquila e relaxada, ela percebeu que ele havia adormecido. Sorriu apenas, e viu-o abrir os olhos quando ela já estava parada há cinco minutos observando.

- O que quer conversar comigo? – Ele pronunciou-se, levantando em seguida começou a caminhar para fora do quarto. Rin o seguiu, deixando antes a escova com alguns fios de cabelos dele sob a cama.

- Como era o governo de seu tempo? – ela começou, sentando-se no sofá, e ele continuou de pés, observando ela atentamente. – Um governo, um comandante, ou seja lá como vocês os chamavam. – ele continuou calado, e Rin continuou. – Hum... certo. Nós humanos temos um governante, e é ele quem comanda todo o lugar em que moramos... – Rin o viu fechar os olhos e aproximar-se, sentou-se por fim ao lado dela, mas no chão, como fazia nas florestas. Rin então, escorregou do sofá e sentou-se sobre as pernas, e continuou. – Ele manda em tudo e... eles querem dominar tudo e...

- Seja mais direta... – ele comentou em tom vazio.

- Querem aprisionar Ichi... para estuda-lo, para o disseca-lo vivo... – Ela começou em tom triste.

- Então querem pegá-lo... hum... isso não me interessa...

- Eles irão pegar o pequeno e logo farão mais clones, terá muitos iguais a você...

- O que? – ele olhou com ar enfurecido.

- Eles talvez usem o pequeno para chegar a você e o aprisionar novamente...

- Matarei um a um que tentar encostar em um fio de cabelo...

- Calma... – ela tocou o braço dele. – Eu só preciso leva-lo para um lugar seguro. Você e o Ichi... – Rin sorriu, com os olhos quase fechados.

A imagem da pequena Rin, que levou alimento para ele na floresta quando estava ferido pela "_Ferida do vento" _apareceu bruscamente em seus pensamentos. Aquela menina frágil e toda machucada, faltando-lhes dentes. O coração do youkai deu uma disparada sinistra e ele deixou uma lágrima cair. Rin ficou séria na hora e aproximou-se.

- Sesshoumaru-sama?

"_- Eu quero ficar do seu lado para sempre, Sesshoumru-sama! – uma pequena garotinha com um kimono estrupiado e sujo comentou em suas primeiras palavras em anos de silêncio."_

"_- Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru sama! – Uma garota já um pouco crescida correu em direção ao youkai, e ele pode sentir um forte cheiro de sangue, ela estava com as mãos bastante sujas de sangue, e também seu kimono._

_- Jyaken, arrume roupas limpas para Rin, e que sejam grandes o suficientes para esconder-lhes os joelhos... – Sesshoumaru falou simplesmente, identificando o cheiro do sangue que sujava as vestes da garota._

_- Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama!_

_- Sesshoumaru-sama?! – Ela não entendeu, olhando-o e ainda mostrando as mãos sujas._

_- Isso é natural de toda fêmea Rin, agora vá se lavar!_

_- Hai! – Ela virou-se e saiu correndo em direção ao rio..."_

" _A lua estava alta e cheia, Rin ressonava em algum canto mas seu cheiro delicado atormentava o olfato do youkai, que estava próximo._

_- Jyaken!_

_- Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama?_

_- Leve Ah-Um para pastar... _

_- Mas... esta quase amanhecendo... – ele calou-se quando viu o olhar inflamado de seu senhor. – Sim senhor._

_Sesshoumaru aguardou algum tempo, até não se ouvir mais os passos dos companheiros, e levantou-se. Caminhou silenciosamente até chegar onde Rin estava e a observou._

_A menina quase mulher estava deitada de lado, suas pernas estavam quase a amostra e seus pés um pouco sujos das caminhadas. As mãos estavam debaixo do rosto, formando um pequeno travesseiro, ela estava com os cabelos sobre o rosto, negros e brilhavam com as luzes da lua que penetravam dentre as folhas. Ele abaixou-se e apoiou-se em um dos joelhos, estendeu a mão e com cuidado tirou uma mecha de cabelos que caia sobre a boca e o nariz da moça, ela respirou bem fundo e virou-se de ventre para o alto, ainda dormindo. Sesshoumaru a admirou até que ela espreguiçou-se para acordar. _

_Desde essa noite ele passou a observar com outros olhos, vezes mais sedentos pelas curvas sinuosas que ela apresentava."_

-Sesshoumaru...? – a voz de Rin podia ser ouvida ao longe. – Acorde, Sesshoumaru-sama!

-Oh... Rin...Eu... – Ele voltou a si, mas não sentia-se confortável com o que veio a sua mente tão repentinamente.

- Sesshy? – ela aproximou-se demais, e tocou-o delicadamente, enxugou as lágrimas escorridas e aconchegou seu rosto entre suas mãos.

-Rin... eu recordo de cada segundo... que passamos...

- Ah... – ela suspirou com tristeza. – Eu não consigo me lembrar. Elas estão presas em minha alma, mas eu sei que faço parte dessa história agora, e eu quero saber tudo o que puder me contar sobre... – ela foi interrompida bruscamente, carinhosamente por um beijo e suas mãos escorregaram do rosto para o peito do youkai, que a abraçou tão forte que quase não permitia que seus pulmões se enchessem de ar. Rin apenas aceitou o beijo sem relutância, e deixou sentir as caricias que a língua do youkai fazia em sua boca.

E um misto de prazer e medo tomou-a quando ele rasgou com foça a camisa que ela usava, mas foi apenas isso. Ele passou a língua delicadamente nos lábios dela, a fazendo gemer, voltando a beijá-la quase que desesperadoramente.

Mas as carícias não passaram de carícias, e Rin acabou adormecendo no colo de Sesshoumaru, que permaneceu imóvel, sentindo apenas o calor do corpo dela.

- Kagome... – Inu-Yasha chamou-a.

- O que foi, Inu-Yasha? – ela levantou o rosto para olhá-lo.

- Eu estou tendo um mau pressentimento sobre algumas coisas.

- Pare com isso, você não deveria comentar essas coisas, Niwa já esta sismado com tudo que esta acontecendo, se continuar assim, logo Nina também vai estar cheia de dúvidas.

- Oh... eu não quero assustá-los, mas... algo dentro de mim está me incomodando... é a mesma sensação que tive quando aquela flecha atingiu meu coração.

- Hum... – Kagome virou para o canto, e interpretou aquilo como uma preocupação, por Sesshoumaru estar vivo, e nesta era. Ele nunca gostara de nenhum outro humano, apenas de Rin. Bem e o que ele teria vindo fazer no templo, e porque depois de tudo o que aconteceu que novamente começaria a perseguir a Tessaiga?

Eram muitas perguntas sem respostas, e que só o tempo poderia responder.

Era manha, uma bela manha com sol, mas ainda estava um pouco frio.

Rin abriu os olhos, mas o calor estava tão agradável que ela estava com preguiça de se levantar, mas ainda assim, ela teria que trabalhar, e cuidar de Ichi, e pensar em algum lugar seguro para que o pequeno pudesse ficar.

- Rin... – Sesshoumaru pronunciou o nome dela quase que em um sussurro, e a voz do youkai a fez lembrar. Ela deu um salto completamente corada com tudo que aconteceu, e segurava a blusa ainda rasgada para que seu seio não aparecesse, ele apenas deu um sorriso de lado, apoiando o cotovelo no joelho, enquanto a outra perna se mantinha esticada, ele estava olhando para ela, e seu coração estava em uma calmaria muito grande. Parecia o fim da guerra.

- Ah... bem eu... preciso ir trabalhar, eu preciso pensar muito hoje, tenho que arrumar um lugar seguro para Ichi. – ela comentou seguindo para o banheiro. – Mas volto ao entardecer, quero que me conte mais sobre... – ela voltou à sala, e frustrou-se quando percebeu que estava falando sozinha. – Uh... ele se foi de novo... – ela fechou os olhos e voltou ao banheiro.

- Ohayou! – Rin adentrou as portas do laboratório muito sorridente. – Yamada-sama já chegou?

- Hai Nakatomi-sama! Ele está com Ichi.

Rin assentiu com a cabeça e logo saiu da recepção. Encontrou Yamada com Ichi no colo, e assim que ele sentiu o cheiro dela, esticou os braços. Rin aproximou-se, e ele pulou do colo de Yamada para o dela!

- Ohayou Yamada-sama, Ichi... – Rin atentou-se ao senhor a sua frente. –Está tudo bem Yamada-sama?

- Receio que teremos problemas mais cedo do que eu pensava... – Yamada levantou-se de onde estava, e caminhou em volta da mesa que havia na sala, tamborilando os dedos sob uma folha. Rin colocou Ichi no chão e aproximou-se, e logo pegou o papel.

- O que? – Ela olhou incrédula.

- É isso mesmo, é um mandado de busca dos federais, eles estão entrando... eu preciso que leve Ichi para sua casa hoje, eu vou me encarregar de destruir os dados, embora que seja quase inútil relutar, eles vão investigar a fundo... Izumo conseguiu o que queria.

- Então, nós vamos perder, é isso?

- Hum... – Yamada baixou a cabeça. – vamos tentar não ter muitas esperanças... eles usarão de força bruta e até podem nos matar por informações como essas... Ichi... se crescer e ficar como o Youkai de sua origem, pode ser ofensivo aos humanos, mesmo sendo criado entre eles. Pelo que eu li, essas criaturas são como animais selvagens. Uma vez selvagem, sempre selvagem. Agora eu peço que vá, e logo encontre um local seguro, e não olhe para trás.

- Yamada...sama. – ela olhou-o, e ele apenas fechou os olhos.

- Hai... – ele fez uma pequena reverencia, e logo saiu da sala.

Rin olhou para o canto e viu uma pequena mala pronta. Caminhou até ela e pegou-a, logo, tomou Ichi nos braços e saiu do local. Ela caminhou depressa até a saída, e sem pensar, jogou a mala pela janela do jipe, no banco de trás, e depois abriu a porta.

- Ichi, você fica aqui bem quietinho.

- Hai Rin-sama! A voz infantil fez com que Rin sorrisse, mas sua preocupação era muito grande.

Minutos depois ela caia na estrada, não estava muito rápido, mas sua preocupação a deixava um pouco desorientada, por fim a levando ao caminho errado e quando percebera, já estava em frente as escadarias do templo Higurashi.

- Ahn... eu não sei como eles vão reagir a isso, principalmente o Inu-Yasha, apesar de já ter visto ele uma vez... – Ela sussurrou com o dedo indicador no lábio, estava em dúvida se aquilo era mesmo uma boa idéia.

Aquilo não envolvia só ela, Ichi, o laboratório e Sesshoumaru, mas também envolveria todos daquela família!

Rin desceu do jipe, e pegou Ichi nos braços, logo o colocou no chão, e o pequeno sequer esperou, começou a subir as escadarias correndo, estava numa alegria contagiante, e final, era a segunda vez que ele saia do laboratório, e apesar de não enxergar com os olhos podia sentir o local e também o cheiro.

- Ichi, cuidado, vai de vagar! – ela sorriu, e começou a subir também, mas mais de vagar.

Kagome estava sentada no banco, próximo a arvore sagrada, ela observava Inu-Yasha que varria o templo, próximo ao pequeno santuário do poço. Atentou-se quando ouviu passos nas escadarias, e uma voz conhecida, mais uma infantil junto.

Kagome quase eu um salto quando o pequeno ser terminou as escadas e parou no início delas, e levantou os bracinhos, indicando que tinha vencido-as.

- Inu...Ya...sha... – ela levou a mão fechada ao peito, e deu dois passos para trás.

Inu-Yasha logo sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha e olhou em direção a Kagome, que parecia muito assustada. Ele caminhou de pressa soltando a vassoura de mato no meio do caminho.

Logo Rin apareceu no topo da escada e Ichi correu de volta para próximo a ela e a abraçou nas pernas.

- Olá! - Rin sorriu para o casal e pegou o pequeno no colo em seguida. – Desculpe aparecer assim de repente...

- Rin... essa criança é... – ela estava estática, e aproximou-se para olhar melhor o rosto do menino.

- Hum.. não, ele não é filho do Sesshoumaru. – ela comentou sorrindo. – É um clone dele. E... eu preciso da ajuda de vocês...

- Não! – Inu-Yasha interveio e virou o rosto em direção da árvore sagrada.

- Inu-Yasha! – Kagome recitou o nome dele em tom de aviso, e ele arrepiou-se dos pés a cabeça. – Vamos Rin, vamos entrar...

Dentro de casa o clima ficou um pouco pesado por causa da teimosia de Inu-Yasha.

- Então, oque esta acontecendo Rin-chan. – Kagome começou, após sentar-se no sofá. Ichi ficou quieto, existiam muitos cheiros estranhos ao seu redor, e ele reagia normalmente dessa forma quando alguém entrava no laboratório, o qual não conhecia.

- Irá começar uma busca pelo laboratório, eles querem Ichi... querem o poder sobre tudo que estamos fazendo e Yamada-sama não quer perder nosso esforço para o governo. Ichi precisa de cuidados especiais, ele é um Youkai delicado e está em uma fase de transição, principalmente agora que ele saiu do lugar de onde ele nasceu.

- Hum... eu acho que estou entendendo... eu não posso deixar esse youkai junto dos meus flhos...

- Inu-Yasha, vamos moderar, não podemos expor nossos filhos, mas também não podemos deixar de ajuda-los...

- Então como vamos fazer para ajuda-los sem colocar em risco nossas crianças? – Inu-Yasha fechou os olhos e cruzou os braços frente ao peito.

- Temos nossa chácara, seguindo para o oeste, próximo a reserva floresta. A chácara que o vovô comprou antes de falecer...

- Não tem energia lá... – Inu-Yasha respirou fundo, e sentou-se no sofá.

- Oh... me desculpem... – Rin levantou-se e Ichi a acompanhou, segurando na calça dela. - Eu realmente não quero causar problemas à ninguém.

- Não está causando problemas... – Kagome olhou para o marido que a encarou, com uma expressão de arrependimento. – só estou preocupada com você e o pequeno...

- Kaa-san! _ Nina adentrou o lugar com a alegria contagiante de sempre, mas parou e ficou séria ao ver o pequeno. Ichi dessa vez reagiu, e caminhou até a menina, parando frente à ela.

- Eu... conheço esse cheiro... – Todos olharam surpresos em direção aos dois, Inu-Yasha levantou-se. – Rin-sama...

- Há algo errado Ichi? - Ela aproximou-se e abaixou para ficar da mesma altura do menino. Ichi tinha cinco centímetros a menos que Nina, e era um pouquinho mais magrinho que ela.

- Rin-sama, quem é essa menina? Ela tem um cheiro de uma pessoa que conheço, mas eu não consigo me lembrar do rosto dessa pessoa...

- Ichi... – Rin olhou para Kagome e Inu-Yasha, e depois para o pequeno. – Essa é Nina, Filha do Inu-Yasha com a Kagome...

- Ah... ele é filho daquele youkai... ele é igualzinho... – Nina observou, ainda desconfiada, mas aproximou-se docemente seu rosto ao dele, e o olhou bem de perto, os olhos não piscavam.

- Não... ele não é filho _daquele _youkai Nina-chan. – Rin explicou, observando a menina afastar-se um pouco e sorrir com meiguice.

Nesse momento, Niwa adentrou a sala também, e não pode esconder a cara de espanto ao ver o pequeno Ichi também.

- Aquele youkai da floresta... – Niwa aproximou-se, e Ichi identificou o cheiro do menino a sua frente, era como o de Inu-Yasha.

- Youkai da floresta? Refere-se à Sesshoumaru? – Rin observou o olhar espantado de Niwa para o pequeno.

- Ele é filho... pai, há youkais nessa era? Eu o vi na floresta e...

- Niwa... – Inu-Yasha começou, sob o olhar de Kagome e Rin. – Aquele youkai que você viu na floresta aquele dia... é meu irmão mais velho.

- Ah... irmão? – o menino olhou-o, não escondendo a surpresa. – Eu fico cada dia mais confuso com tudo isso... eu não aguento mais essas coisas...

- Niwa! – Kagome o chamou preocupada, ao vê-lo correndo.

- Ele vai entender Kagome, um dia ele vai entender! Inu-Yasha semicerrou os olhos, e logo saiu, indo em direção ao quarto do filho.

Enquanto a conversa rolava, entre Kagome e Rin, os pequenos se divertiam, brincavam com uma bolinha amarela e alguns blocos de madeira.

- Tem certeza de que não vamos atrapalhar? Talvez eu tenha que convidar Sesshoumaru... eu não faço idéia de como vou segurá-lo lá.

- Não deveria se preocupar tanto com Sesshoumaru... ele é invulnerável a humanos, não há armas que o segure...

- Hum... não na era antiga mas agora há armas de fogo e algo que o faz ficar tão indefeso quanto qualquer outra coisa. Sedativos.

- Oh... sedativos? Então ele não pode se defender disso... é complicado... segundo o que você me contou, se o governo colocar as mãos em alguma célula de quaisquer que seja, eles poderiam os matar apenas em troca de informações. Precisam ir para a chácara. Precisam se proteger e lá, não há nenhum contato com a cidade. Mas terão que esperar até que religuemos a energia...

- Não... não podem dar sinal que há alguém morando lá. Certamente, como aqui é o templo que mais há lendas sobre youkais, é capaz de virem até aqui. Então, qualquer movimentação de vida em alguma propriedade, eles especulariam e acabariam descobrindo... complicaria muito para vocês estarem escondendo coisas do governo, então pela Nina e pelo Niwa, precisa esquecer, pelo menos por enquanto, que nos viu. Eu agradeço imensamente pela ajuda...

- Rin... – Kagome segurou forte na mão de moça e a olhou nos olhos. – Você... se lembra do que aconteceu?

- O que aconteceu? – Rin ficou confusa, mas entendia o desenrolar daquela conversa. – Eu não lembro o que aconteceu, ou o porque aconteceu, eu sinto muitas sensações, quando Sesshoumaru se aproxima, quando ele me toca, eu sinto como se o conhecesse, mas não o conheço.

- Sim, eu sei como é... temos histórias praticamente iguais, com algumas diferenças. – Kagome sorriu e levantou-se.

- Mas eu... – Rin corou, e sentiu-se um pouco constrangida em dizer.

- Eu sei, e por isso deve lutar, muito...

Rin voltava pelo mesmo caminho que fizera mais cedo, já com o endereço em mãos da antiga chácara. Dirigiu de vagar, e quando fez a ultima curva para a rua onde morava, o susto foi grande, a fazendo frear bruscamente. Saiu correndo do carro ao ver Izumo parado na porta de sua casa, ele a aguardava. Ela estava apavorada. Ichi dormia no banco de trás do carro. Rin olhou pelo retrovisor, preocupada com o pequeno. Precisava avisar Sesshoumaru de onde estava, precisava pegar algumas coisas, mas aquelas circunstancias não a deixava com muita escolha, a não ser seguir em frente...

N/A:

Olá!

Peço mil desculpas por tudo pessoal.

Aconteceu uma pequena tragédia com essa história a algum tempinho atrás.

Meu HD, que tinha até 0 7 capitulo dessa fic pronto queimou, e eu estou tendo que reescrever tudo novamente, então peço gentilmente que tenham um pouquinho de paciência!

Eu não vou desistir de nenhuma fic minha, podem ficar tranquilos!

Esse capítulo não teve muita ação, desculpem. Eu tive que reler toda a história para pegar o fio da meada, e estou cheia de boas idéias para colocar nela...

Espero que gostem do capítulo, apesar dele ter sido meio fraquinho =(

Beijos e até a próxima =3


End file.
